


Typ Desperata

by GimmeCoffee



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: (I think so), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Chats, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Amber actually have some personality, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's in polish sorry fellas, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Nathaniel is main character in this i guess, Rosa is drama queen, Sort Of, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's a Connor Murphy cameo bc i love my son, Why do i tag in english, there are some triggers, why am i still tagging
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeCoffee/pseuds/GimmeCoffee
Summary: Mawiają, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.Nataniel powiedziałby, że drugim jest dostęp do internetu.[Daisymerollin22] nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do ciebie używającego emotikon[DesperateType] :)[Daisymerollin22] nie, przestań. tylko nie ta. ta jest przeklęta[DesperateType] :)))[Daisymerollin22] :<[DesperateType] :) :) :) :)[Daisymerollin22] dobra blokuję cię





	1. Stuck, fixated on one star

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry, witam wszystkich serdecznie! Opowiadanie oryginalnie zamieszczam na forum Słodkiego Flirtu (z tytułem "The Desperate Type", ale postanowiłam przetłumaczyć, bo jakoś mi nie leżało), ale, cóż... czasami regulamin strony nie do końca pozwala mi przedstawić wszystko tak, jak chcę.  
> Sam zamysł na opowiadanie wyszedł z myśli "Kurde, Chino i pszczółki potraktowali relację Kasa i Nata po macoszemu, rozwój ich charakterów kuleje i wszyscy są plastikowi... spróbujmy to zmienić". Nie wiem, czy ktoś to tu przeczyta, jeżeli tak, to proszę o podzielenie się opinią, komentarze dodają mi wiele motywacji! <3

Mawiają, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.  
Nataniel powiedziałby, że drugim jest dostęp do internetu.

 

Jesień była dla niego trudnym okresem, a w szczególności październik. Dokładniej, szesnasty października. Za każdym razem gdy spoglądał na kalendarz i widział przybliżającą się datę, ściskało go w żołądku i jedynym, na co miał ochotę, było zakopanie się pod pościelą i pobudka dopiero na wiosnę, kiedy drzewa wypuszczają jasnozielone liście, a różnokolorowe kwiaty nieśmiało wychylają się spod topniejącego śniegu. Świat wtedy odżywał, a razem z nim Nataniel; chłodnawy, lecz zapowiadające cieplejsze dni wiatr rozwiewał mu czarne chmury niespokojnych myśli znad głowy i sprawił, że ponownie mógł skupić się na nauce i pracy w samorządzie. Tymczasem jednak musiał katować się literaturą, tęsknie wyglądając raz po raz przez okno. Zwrócił spojrzenie na świecący pustkami zeszyt, niechętnie przyznając sam przed sobą, że spadał na poziom równy kastielowemu, jeżeli chodzi o notatki; niestety, Szekspir wzbudzał w nim emocje dorównujące tym na grzybobraniu, a wałkowanie po raz setny [i]Makbeta[/i] mogło wyssać siły życiowe nawet z najbardziej energicznej osoby.

Wspominając o Kastielu, Nataniel mimowolnie zerknął na prawo, gdzie w przedostatniej ławce rozwalił się klasowy wyrzutek społeczny wraz ze swoim kumplem, Lysandrem. Rudy naciągnął kaptur na głowę i położył się na ławce, najwidoczniej starając się zyskać chociaż kilka minut dodatkowego snu. Sam Lysander również nie wyglądał najwyraźniej, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego kumpla dzielnie się trzymał, z trudem skupiając uwagę na słowach wypowiadanych przez nauczycielkę. Blondyn przewrócił oczami. [i]Dwunasta klasa, piękny czas zakrapianych imprez nocami przed szkołą[/i], pomyślał zgryźliwie, chociaż mimo wszystko poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Jedną z największych wad bycia pilnym studentem był całkowity brak zainteresowania, gdy chodziło o zapraszanie na imprezy. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio ktoś zaprosił go sam z siebie do domu albo na głupią kawę, nie licząc oczywiście Melanii (ich spotkania zawsze kończyły się niezręczną ciszą, gdy temat szkoły i samorządu został wyczerpany), oraz w klasie szóstej, gdy jeszcze…

Pokręcił głową. Znowu to nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku.

Szesnasty października.

— Może pan Ishida? — Na szczęście niepotrzebną karuzelę myśli przerwał głos nauczycielki, Natalii Hog, którą darzył wielkim szacunkiem. Kobieta westchnęła teatralnie, gdy ze strony słodko drzemiącego Kastiela nie otrzymała żadnej reakcji, nie licząc zduszonego chrapnięcia, które wywołało falę śmiechu ze strony reszty klasy. Lysander szturchnął kumpla łokciem pod żebrami. Nagle wybudzony chłopak podskoczył na krześle, nie hamując się z soczystym przekleństwem mimowolnie cisnącym my się na usta. Kolejny wybuch śmiechu.

— Niestety, panie Ishida, to nie jest odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. — Nauczycielka skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, starając się zachować powagę, choć zdradziło ją drgnięcie kącika ust, gdy Kastiel pobladł, zaraz czerwieniejąc na szyi i uszach. — Chłopcy, moglibyście uczestniczyć w zajęciach z nieco większym zaangażowaniem. To ostatni rok, pokażcie, że jesteście warci nazywania was dorosłymi — dodała poważnie, otrzymując ze strony adresatów swoich słów niemrawe potaknięcia. - Cudownie. Iris, mogłabyś?

Dziewczyna odchrząknęła, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w otwarte przed nosem opracowanie lektury. Nataniel po raz kolejny stracił zainteresowanie, zamiast słowom dziewczyny przywiązując większą uwagę wyrytym w blacie ławki inicjałom i wulgarnym przezwiskom.

Nauczyciele od zawsze mawiali, że wraz z rozpoczęciem ostatniego roku wiele się zmienia na lepsze. To nie była prawda. Ludzie nie przeżywali cudownych przemian w ciągu dwóch miesięcy wakacji. Wciąż zostawali tacy sami, otaczały go te same twarze, te same oceniające spojrzenia. Nawet on się nie zmieniał, trwając w tym samym „ja” od dobrych kilku lat.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dzwonek obwieszczający zakończenie lekcji. Większa część klasy poderwała się z krzeseł, jakby od tego zależały ich życia. Mniejszość dała sobie więcej czasu, wymieniając się uwagami na temat zajęć podczas pakowania podręczników. Blondyn w milczeniu zgarnął zeszyt z nieistniejącą notatką z lekcji do torby, wygrzebał się z ławki i niczym cień przemknął między uczniami ku drzwiom.

— Panie Thompson, mogę na słówko? — Szlag. Nastolatek zagryzł wargę, odwracając się do pani Hog ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście — podszedł do biurka, starając się maskować swoją niechęć. Wiedział, czego nauczycielka od niego chciała. Pragnął unikać tej rozmowy najlepiej do zakończenia szkoły.

— Przejrzałam twój esej. Jest bardzo dobry, jak zwykle zresztą — poprawiła okulary spadające jej z nosa i westchnęła. — Zauważyłam jednak, że, pomimo poprawności i bogatego języka, jest on… pusty. Jakbyś stracił całkowicie zainteresowanie. — Jej uważny wzrok przeniknął go niczym promienie rentgena, jakby miała moc odczytywania jego największych sekretów. Co było oczywiście niemożliwe, mimo to poczuł się nieswojo.

— Przepraszam. Następnym razem postaram się napisać lepiej — odparł z wyuczonym spokojem, poprawiając pasek torby na ramieniu. Kobieta pokręciła głową.

— Nie chodzi o staranie się mocniej i mocniej, Natanielu. Chciałabym, żebyś czerpał ze słowa pisanego coś więcej. To nie jest tylko mechaniczne układanie słów w zdania — sięgnęła do szuflady, na co chłopak zaklął w myślach. Wyciągnęła z niej broszurkę i podała mu ją. — Nadal nalegam, żebyś wziął udział w tym konkursie.

— Przepraszam — wziął od niej papier, nie patrząc jej w oczy. — Mam dużo na głowie i zapomniałem o tej… kompetencji.

— Panie Thompson — upomniała go nauczycielka, wracając do mówienia mu po nazwisku. — Znamy się na tyle długo że wiem, iż nie zapomniałbyś o niczym związanym z pracą w szkole. To dla ciebie wspaniała okazja na sprawdzenie samego siebie i rozszerzenie horyzontów. Masz wielki talent do pisania, nie wiem dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać go światu.

— Bo słowa mają wielką moc, odpowiedział jej w myślach.

— Przemyśl to, proszę. Masz szansę zdobyć stypendium, jeżeli uda ci się dostać się do pierwszej trójki. Taka okazja się nie zdarza dwa razy.

Pokiwał głową, chowając ulotkę do torby. Wymruczał ciche „do widzenia” i skierował kroki ku drzwiom.

— Jeszcze jedno, Natanielu — odwrócił się do niej. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Jeżeli coś jest nie tak… wiesz, że mój gabinet zawsze jest otwarty, jeśli chcesz porozmawiać.

Odpowiedział słabym uśmiechem.

— Do widzenia, pani Hog.

 

— Chryste — wydusił z siebie, rozpaczliwie wpijając palce w fotel obity skórzaną tapicerką. Przed oczami raz po raz stawały mu wizje rozbicia się o najbliższe drzewo, gdy jego bliźniaczka dociskała pedał gazu i z piskiem opon pokonywała kolejny zakręt. Na nos założyła przeciwsłoneczne okulary zasłaniające jej pół twarzy, zaś po ustach podkreślonych różowym błyszczykiem błąkał się zadowolony uśmieszek.

Nie wiedział, z czego była zadowolona. Chyba ze zmieniania jego życia na gorsze.

— Jadę do Klementyny dzisiaj wieczorem, więc masz dom dla siebie. Wydaj mnie rodzicom, a zginiesz.

— Świetnie — burknął, modląc się o skończenie tej przejażdżki bezpiecznie w garażu przy domu, a nie w przyulicznym rowie. Widocznie modły zostały wysłuchane, gdyż dostrzegł jawiące się ściany wielkiego, pustego budynku, jakim był jego rodzinny dom. Ojciec był na delegacji, matka zaś wyjechała na tydzień do spa z przyjaciółkami. Zastanawiał się, czy zostawianie ich samych sobie na pewno było legalne, jednak nie miał co narzekać. Dom bez ojca oznaczał dom bez wiecznych wojen i kłótni. Nawet Amber, pomimo całej swojej otoczki rozpieszczonej panienki z dobrego domu, wydawała się jakby odżyć na wieść o ich nieobecności. Wystukiwała wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami w kierownicę, podśpiewując cicho pod nosem. Jej brat zamknął oczy, próbując dopasować melodię do znanych mu tytułów piosenek.

— Czy ty śpiewasz [i]Toccatę i fugę d-moll[/i] Bacha? — zdziwił się. — Myślałem, że twoja faza na muzykę klasyczną skończyła się dwa lata temu.

— Tobie nie skończyła się wcale — odgryzła się. — Zresztą, klasyka jest relaksująca.

— Stresujesz się czymś?

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „nie spoufalaj się za bardzo”, ale zaraz odparła:

— Na tej imprezie spotkam się z dziewczyną, którą poznałam przez internet — zaciągnęła ręczny i przez chwilę milczała, bawiąc się kluczykami z doczepioną puszystą różową kuleczką, która irytowała Nataniela od kiedy Amber kupiła ją w jednym z popularnych młodzieżowych sklepów. — Denerwuję się, że nie wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli.

— Na pewno będzie dobrze — odpowiedział spokojnie, chociaż na usta cisnęła mu się fatalistyczna odpowiedź w stylu „nic nigdy nie idzie po myśli człowieka od momentu poczęcia”. Zaraz jednak spojrzał na nią w szoku, gdy przekraczali ramię w ramię próg domu. — Czekaj, masz zamiar spotkać się z kimś kogo na oczy nie widziałaś i poznałaś przez podejrzaną stronę internetową?

— Wyluzuj, będzie tam pełno moich znajomych. Nie udawaj dobrego, zmartwionego brata — cisnęła kluczykami na stół w jadalni, odwracając się do niego ze zniesmaczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - A ta strona jest świetna, kiedy chcesz poznać nowych ludzi. Wszystko jest anonimowe, więc w każdej chwili możesz usunąć konto i mieć wywalone — zamilkła na moment. — To Get 2Gether, przez „dwa”. Obczaj, kto wie, może ktoś wytrzyma z tobą dłużej niż pięć minut.

Po tych słowach zostawiła go samego w jadalni, udając się do swojego pokoju. Trzasnęła głośno drzwiami. Nataniel westchnął ciężko.

Musiał przyznać, że ich relacja i tak się ociepliła. Może tylko trochę, ale jednak. Wiedział, że Amber miała i nie miała racji i nie potrafił jej winić za skierowaną ku niemu nienawiść. To on sobie na to zapracował.

Wszedł po schodach i do swojego pokoju, mijając rodzinny portret, na którym nawet nie zawiesił spojrzenia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł przy biurku, wyjmując podręcznik od matematyki. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w krzątaninę siostry i przytłumione nuty Milion Reasons, które Amber albo puściła nieświadomie i to do niego trafiło, albo była inteligentniejsza niż mu się wydawało i wiedziała, że będzie podsłuchiwał. Otrząsnął się i włożył słuchawki, przez wcześniejszą konwersację z siostrą puszczając przez nie Preludium d-moll na wiolonczelę.

Około osiemnastej po Amber przyjechały jej koleżanki.

Po dziewiętnastej dostał esemesa od Melanii z przypomnieniem o spotkaniu samorządu.

Wziął prysznic, umył zęby i położył się do łóżka, z szafki nocnej wyciągając jedną z wielu posiadanych książek Agaty Christie. Próbował czytać, jednak nie mógł się skupić. Jego myśli wirowały wokół tajemniczego czatu. Może Amber miała trochę racji?

Sięgnął po telefon i w wyszukiwarkę wpisał nazwę. Pierwszym linkiem była aplikacja do zainstalowania. Nie zwlekając długo, klikając w niego i czekając, aż czat się uruchomi.  
Pól rejestracji było przyjemnie mało; email, hasło, login i zgoda z regulaminem, którego nikt nigdy nie czyta. Problem pojawił się przy loginie. Chciał być anonimowy czy po prostu wpisać swoje imię i dodać kilka losowych cyferek? Wydawało się to głupim pomysłem. Rzucił okiem na kolekcję płyt i jego wzrok padł na jednej ze starszych krążków [i]Fall Out Boy’a[/i]. Wpadł na pomysł, który był najlepszym, na jaki było go w tym momencie stać. Zakończył rejestrację i mógł od razu zająć się swoim profilem.

Podobał mu się wygląd strony. Prosty, czytelny, z menu po prawej stronie i listą dostępnych znajomych (których ilość w jego spisie wynosiła zero. Pięknie). Żadnych wydziwień, wyskakujących okienek i animacji. Po prostu zwykły czat

Tylko… co teraz? To działało jak Tinder, przewiń w prawo i te sprawy? Widział w menu opcję losowej konwersacji, a także pole na wyszukiwanie użytkowników po numerze konta lub loginie. Prawdopodobnie aplikacja mogła być używana przez różne wykoleiny z Tumblera lub innego Snapchata.

Początkowa ekscytacja przemieniła się w rozczarowanie. Czego on niby oczekuje? Że ktoś zaraz do niego napisze? I niby jak miałby utrzymać konwersację? Jedyne, czym się interesował, to szkoła. Nikt nie chciał rozmawiać o szkole.

Z sapnięciem padł na poduszki, wypuszczając telefon z dłoni. Tępo wpatrywał się w biały, czysty sufit nad jego głową. Pusty jak jego życie przez ostatnie lata. Robił coś nie tak, musiał coś robić nie tak, bo nie potrafił czerpać czegoś więcej, umiał jedynie egzystować, unosić się po tafli wody jak liść, nie mogący zanurzyć się głębiej.

Przewrócił się na bok z uczuciem głębokiej frustracji, nie chcąc patrzeć na ten cholerny sufit ani chwili dłużej.

W tym momencie jego telefon wydał dźwięk oznajmiający przyjście wiadomości.


	2. Socks are like panties for your feets

Omal nie spadł z łóżka, przestraszony przeszywającym ciszę dźwiękiem. Z bijącym sercem podniósł telefon z materaca, patrząc na niego jakby zaraz miał mu urwać głowę. Odblokował go z dziwnym, ssącym uczuciem w żołądku. Strach? Ekscytacja? Wszystko na raz?

U góry ekranu wyskoczyła nowa ikonka, kwadracik z literkami G2Gthr wewnątrz. Nie musiał długo się namyślać, by kliknąć w powiadomienie.

> **_Daisymerollin22_ wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**
> 
> [Daisymerollin22] wyobraz sobie, ze skaroetki to tskie majtku na twoje stooy, gruba speawa

Nataniel uniósł brwi, czytając krótki tekst po raz kolejny. Niezły start rozmowy.

> [DesperateType] Wow, literówki.
> 
> [Daisymerollin22] o, obxy czlowkirku odpisales
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] wysylakem te siadomosx do wszysrkich osob ktoe mialem wwyszukiwaece
> 
> [DesperateType] Jezu.
> 
> [DesperateType] Jak bardzo się zjarałeś/łaś?
> 
> [Daisymerollin22] baedzo
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] zjarales
> 
> [Daisymerollin22] do czekkoodnosi soe ten nick/?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, doszukując się sensu w wysyłanych wiadomościach. Ta rozmowa była jak rozszyfrowywanie Enigmy.

> [DesperateType] Do życia.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] hajaha w sumie tak s
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] tak samo
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] mam
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] pisanie jeat trudne
> 
> [DesperateType] Nie trudno zauważyć.
> 
> [DesperateType] Wnioskuję, że twój odnosi się do głupiego żartu?
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] ejjj
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] to jest smieszne
> 
> [DesperateType] Było. W podstawówce.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] hejj
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] jestes wredny
> 
> [DesperateType] Sarkastyczny.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] twoa poprawnosx gramatyczna mnie dobia
> 
> [DesperateType] Twoja niepoprawność gramatyczna mnie dobiła.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] hhaha
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] lubie cie
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] jestea smiesny
> 
> [DesperateType] … Dzięki?
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] glodny jestem
> 
> [DesperateType] To niezdrowe jeść przed snem.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] kto powiedzal ze ide spac???/
> 
> [DesperateType] Ja. Przydałoby ci się.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] oooh maretwisz sie o mnie
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] milo
> 
> [DesperateType] Idź spać.
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] okok
> 
> [Daisymeroliin22] do uslyszaenia
> 
> [DesperateType] Do usłyszenia.
> 
> **_Daisymerollin22_ jest offline**

Nataniel odłożył telefon na stolik nocny, nadal oszołomiony po dziwnej konwersacji. Nie tego się spodziewał, gdy rejestrował się w aplikacji. Nie upalonego do nieprzytomności człowieka, piszącego o skarpetach jako majtkach i mówiącego mu, że jest wredny. A potem, że jest… miły?

Spojrzał na elektryczny zegarek stojący na szafce. Dziesięć minut po północy. Nigdy nie chodził spać tak późno, nawet gdy miał nawał pracy. Sen był ważny, żeby funkcjonować jak człowiek. Westchnął, wsuwając się pod kołdrę aż po sam nos. Zamknął oczy, w myślach przypominając sobie wszystkie wysłane wiadomości. Ten chłopak (mężczyzna?) o głupiej nazwie użytkownika. Jak miał go nazywać? Daisy? To brzmi dziwnie w odniesieniu do osoby płci męskiej. Stoner? Jeszcze gorzej. Chyba nie powinien oceniać go po jednej konwersacji, szczególnie że nie miał świadomości, co wypisuje. Powinien dać sobie spokój.

Zresztą, na pewno nie dostanie od niego kolejnej wiadomości. W internecie nikt nie chce rozmawiać ze sztywniakiem.

Balansował na granicy jawy i snu, gdy jego telefon zadzwonił. Zdusił w poduszkę jęk rozpaczy, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i chwytając przeklęte urządzenie by zobaczyć, kto go nęka. Numer nieznany. Zwlekał, ale odebrał.

— Halo? - odchrząknął; jego głos był zachrypnięty i zgrzytliwy, jak nie jego. Przetarł oczy wolną dłonią.

— Nataniel? - znajomy głos odezwał się po drugiej stronie. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Lysander? Co ty-

— To ja, tak. — Jego głos był spokojny, ale trochę seplenił. Nie był do końca trzeźwy. — Słuchaj, jestem z twoją siostrą przed domem Klementyny, odebrałbyś nas?

— Czekaj, co? — Zwlókł się z łóżka, podnosząc z podłogi rzucone byle jak dżinsy. - Z Amber wszystko w porzadku?  
— Żyje, ale nie za bardzo kontaktuje — oznajmił. W tle słychać było jeszcze jeden, kobiecy głos.

— Jest tam ktoś jeszcze?

— Tak, przyjaciółka Amber. Pola.

— Cześć — dotarł do niego głos, jak się domyślił, wspomnianej Poli. Westchnął cicho.

— Też potrzebuje podwózki.

— Nie, przyszła mi pomóc z twoją siostrą.

— Okej. Okej… — Z krzesła zdjął prosty, biały T-shirt. — Dajcie mi dziesięć… piętnaście minut i będę.

— Dzięki, Nat. Ratujesz nam życia.

— Kup mi kawę i jesteśmy kwita — odparł zmęczony i rozłączył się. Zbiegł po schodach, pamiętając że jego bliźniaczka rzuciła kluczyki do samochodu w jadalni. Chwycił je, przeklinając w myślach tę różową kulkę, i popędził do drzwi wyjściowych, niedbale wkładając trampki i wybiegając przez nie w zimne, nocne powietrze. Zadrżał i postanowił jednak wrócić po bluzę.

W przeciwieństwie do siostry, on jeździł przepisowo, więc jazda zajęła mu jednak trochę więcej niż piętnaście minut, jednak wątpił że ktokolwiek stał tam z zegarkiem w ręku. Zatrzymał się przy chodniku obok domu Klemntyny, z którego wydobywały się ostre fale rozkręconych na maksa basów. Nawet siedząc w samochodzie mógł dosłyszeć piski i krzyki rozszalałej młodzieży. Pokręcił głową.

Trzy postacie siedzące na ganku na widok auta wstały i powoli powlokły się w jego stronę. Od razu rozpoznał Lysandra, w jego oszałamiającym, niepasującym do otoczenia stroju i z roztrzepanymi włosami. Amber zwisała z jego ramienia, wlokąc nogami po podjeździe. W talii trzymała ją obca dziewczyna, ubrana w butelkowozieloną bluzę i z krótkimi, pofarbowanymi na niebiesko włosami. To ona otworzyła drzwi z przodu i odsunęła się, pozwalając Lysandrowi umieścić siostrę Nataniela na siedzeniu. Dziewczyna wymruczała coś, nie chcąc go puścić. Nastolatek z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy odkleił jej dłonie od siebie i zapiął ją pasem.

— Dzięki raz jeszcze — powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało, prawie nie jak Lysander. — Serio kupię ci tę kawę.

— Tylko żartowałem — wzruszył ramionami, odpalając samochód, podczas gdy chłopak wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie. — To moja siostra, moim obowiązkiem jest przyjechać po nią.

Głowa dziewczyny o niebieskich włosach wychyliła się zza półprzytomnej Amber. W jej wardze zauważył srebrny kolczyk.

— Cześć, miło cię poznać — powitała go. — Nawet w takich okolicznościach. Pola jestem.

— Nataniel — uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń dziewczyny. — Zgaduję, że jesteś jej internetową przyjaciółką.

— Jup — obejrzała się za siebie; przed domem stała grupka osób, krzycząca coś i machająca do nich. — Dobra, spadam, znajomi wołają. Trzymajcie się, chłopaki, Amber. Lys, widzimy się w sobotę.

— Do zobaczenia — skinął jej głową wspomniany. Uśmiechnęła się i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Nataniel ruszył, pytając chłopaka o adres. Na szczęście wiedział mniej-więcej, gdzie znajduje się podana przez Lysandra ulica. Przez chwilę w aucie zapanowała cisza, która, ku zaskoczeniu blondyna, nie była wcale niezręczna. Obejrzał się na białowłosego w lusterku.

— Bez Kastiela? — spytał. Lys wzruszył ramionami.

— Mówił, że nie ma humoru na imprezy — widząc wyraz twarzy Nataniela w odbiciu szyby parsknął śmiechem. — Wiem, też się zdziwiłem.

— Kto by się spodziewał, Kastiel traci młodzieńczy wigor. — Spotkał spojrzenie Lysandra w odbiciu i w tym momencie obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Po prostu w tamtym momencie wszystko wydawało się śmieszne.

Ich chichoty zbudziły Amber, której ślina ciekła po podbródku.

— Co… co? — spytała zaspana.

— Wytrzyj twarz, ślinisz się — Nat wyjął ze schowka paczkę chusteczek i podał jej. Dziewczyna kilka sekund męczyła się z otwarciem opakowania. Nagle zakończyła szarpaninę, pobladła na twarzy.

— Chyba będę rzygać.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — spytał jej zdruzgotany brat.

— Będę rzygać, Nataniel, zjedź na pobocze.

Przeklinając pod nosem spełnił jej prośbę (rozkaz). Zanim się zatrzymał dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi i nawet nie próbując odpiąć się z pasów po prostu się wychyliła i puściła soczystego pawia. W myślach pytając, co takiego złego uczynił w poprzednim życiu, że go tak pokarało, odpiął swoje pasy i pochylił się ku siostrze, odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy i starając się, by obrzydzenie nie ukazało się na jego twarzy.

Lysander wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Poradzisz sobie z nią? Mogę pojechać od ciebie autobusem, albo się przejść — zaproponował, ale blondyn pokręcił głową.

— Dam radę, to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz — przewrócił oczami. Lys pokiwał głową.

— Rozumiem, Rozie też się zdarzało.

— Łączmy się w bólu. — Amber odetchnęła, widocznie osłabiona, ale też otrzeźwiała. Tym razem otworzyła chusteczki bez problemu i otarła usta, wyglądając na zawstydzoną.

— To beznadziejne. Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, zwieszając głowę.

— Zdarzało się — powtórzył Lysander.

— Myśl następnym razem — dodał Nataniel, odpalając maszynę i kierując się pod dom białowłosego.

Reszta podróży upłynęła w ciszy.

 

Otworzył drzwi kierowcy, wygrzebał się i podszedł do drzwi pasażera, które Amber już otworzyła, lecz nie wyglądało na to, by była w stanie sama wysiąść. Bez słowa złapał ją w talii i delikatnie podciągnął na nogi. Oparła się całym ciężarem ciała o niego. Z sapnięciem podniósł ją do góry jak księżniczkę i tak doniósł ją do jej pokoju.

— Ciężka jesteś — sapnął, kładąc ją jak najdelikatniej na łóżku.

— Spadaj — parsknęła, zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną. Rozważał zasugerowanie jej, by chociaż zdjęła buty, ale machnął na to ręką. Jutro to ona będzie żałować. Przykrył ją jeszcze kocem i skierował się ku drzwiom, by wyjść.

— Nat? — obrócił się, zaskoczony jej cichym, jakby skruszonym głosem. Światło z korytarza wpadające przez otwarte drzwi obrysowywało kontur jej skulonej postaci. Na twarzy miała rozmazany, wieczorowy makijaż, a jej oczy były napuchnięte i zaczerwienione.

— Dzięki — powiedziała, widocznie już zasypiając. — Ja… nie jestem fair w stosunku do ciebie.

— Jest okej.

— Nie jest.

— Idź spać, jutro będzie lepiej.

— Jestem beznadziejna.

Westchnął, zostawiając uchylone drzwi i siadając na skraju jej łóżka. Patrzyła na niego, smutno.

— Nie jesteś beznadziejna, Amber – oznajmił zdecydowanie. — Po prostu nawet nie próbujesz.

— A ty? Ty próbujesz?

Milczeli długą chwilę, odczuwając ciężar swoich słów.

— Chyba oboje się poddaliśmy dawno temu — stwierdziła cicho. Pokiwał głową i wstał.

— Dobranoc, Amber.

— To nie była twoja wina.

Zmroziło go. Odwrócił się do niej.

— Słucham?

— Szesnasty października. To nie była-

— Amber, dobranoc. Odpocznij — przerwał jej, szybko wychodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o nie ciężko, oddychając głęboko w próbie uspokojenia kołatającego serca.

Nie potrzebował tego wszystkiego.

Nie dzisiaj.

Zrzucił koszulkę, spodnie i położył się do łóżka, zamykając oczy, choć wiedział, że miną godziny zanim zaśnie.


	3. Mozart was crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapomniałam wspomnieć: szczęśliwie mam już napisane 12 rozdziałów, więc opowiadanie przynajmniej przez jakiś czas powinno się pojawiać regularnie. Dziękuję za czytanie i, jeżeli macie jakieś uwagi, komentujcie, to bardzo mnie motywuje <3

Było już wielu wielkich kompozytorów. Bach, Schubert, Czajkowski, Haydn… można by wymieniać cały dzień. Każdy z nich na swój sposób osiągnął sukces – za życia czy po śmierci.

Mozart był Nataniela faworytem.

Jego muzyka jest spokojna, płynna. Nieprzerwanie drążyła szlak między myślami słuchacza, cicha woda w malutkim strumieniu, rozlewająca się w głębokie rzeki, rozległe morza. Tak dostojna i ogromna, a jednak tak niepozorna.

Jednak Mozart nie był spokojny i dostojny. Był stuknięty. Ostro walnięty. Nawet szalony. Może właśnie w muzyce odnajdywał spokój ducha? Jeśli tak, Nataniel wyczuwał od niego objawy syndromu sztokholmskiego. Jakie to przerażające, kochać rzecz, która jednocześnie jest twoim zbawieniem i więzieniem.

Dla Amadeusza więzieniem była jego własna muzyka. A oprawcą…

Jego ojciec.

Bycie cudownym dzieckiem nie zawsze przynosiło pozytywne skutki. Talent nie zawsze prowadził ku szczęściu. Mozart już od kiedy skończył pięć lat był skazany na zostanie kimś wielkim, kompozytorem wszech czasów. Zawsze pod surowym spojrzeniem i ręką ojca, szedł przez swoje życie, przeżywając na zmianę choroby spowodowane wycieńczeniem organizmu i stany depresyjne, które wywoływał chroniczny stres i nacisk ze strony społeczeństwa. Skończył, umierając schorowany w wieku trzydziestu pięciu lat, nie mając nikogo, kto postawiłby mu choćby nagrobek.

A może on nawet nie chciał tworzyć muzyki? Może, gdyby kogoś interesowało jego dobro, mógłby przeżyć spokojne, pogodne, całkowicie anonimowe życie, traktując komponowanie jako cudowne hobby, nie jak przykry obowiązek? Może, zapytany „Co chciałbyś robić w życiu”, on odpowiedziałby „Pracować w manufakturze i mieszkać w małym domku na przedmieściach”?

Tego już nigdy się nie dowiemy.

Nataniel trzasnął dłońmi w klawiaturę fortepianu, oddychając ciężko. Wbił zdeterminowany wzrok w zeszyt nut rozstawiony przed nosem. _Fantazja d moll_ , którą męczył już drugą godzinę, śmiała mu się w twarz. Walnął dłonią w klawisze raz jeszcze; ostry, przeszywający ciszę dysonans wybudził go z transu. Przerażony począł oglądać klawiaturę, którą potraktował z taką agresją. Na jego szczęście szkolnemu instrumentowi nic się nie stało.

— Gorszy dzień? — dobiegł głos zza jego pleców. Podskoczył na stołku, oglądając się za siebie. Nieznacznie się rozluźnił, widząc w progu Lysandra.

— Można powiedzieć — przyznał. — Rodzice wrócili wcześniej do domu. Nie byli zadowoleni na widok skacowanej Amber.

Pominął fakt, że wina została zrzucona na niego, jako tego odpowiedzialnego (wbrew pozorom nie był starszy, Amber urodziła się pierwsza. Mieli zwyczaj żartować, że prawdopodobnie wypchnęła sobie Nataniela z drogi, gdy byli jeszcze w brzuchu matki). Przemilczał także wściekłość ojca skierowana na niego i rzucane w jego stronę groźby, do których przywykł na tyle, że nie robił sobie z nich wiele.

— To nie była twoja wina — zapewnił go chłopak, podchodząc bliżej. Dopiero wtedy Nataniel dostrzegł w jego lewej dłoni kubek kawy z Starbucksa. Lysander podążył za jego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, stawiając kubek na klapie pianina.

— Jak obiecywałem — powiedział.

— Jezu, ja wtedy żartowałem, nie masz za nic dziękować — przeraził się, sięgając do plecaka po portfel.

— Nat, nie przesadzaj — opamiętał go Lysander. — Uratowałeś mnie przed pijacką przechadzką przez pół miasta, to naprawdę nic takiego. Zresztą — dodał, nadal z tym pół-uśmieszkiem — przydała ci się trochę kofeiny. Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

Blondyn w końcu uległ i wziął kawę do ręki, upijając trochę. Cierpki smak wypełnił jego usta.

— Domyśliłem się, że pijesz czarną — powiedział drugi z nastolatków, siadając w fotelu postawionym tuż obok pianina.

— Nie wyglądam na typowego hipstera? — zapytał z nutą humoru w głosie, zbierając nuty do teczki.

— Widziałem, jak zamawiałeś kiedyś z automatu — odparł, spojrzenie wwiercając w dłonie Nataniela. - Krwawisz.

— Co… — Sam spojrzał na swoje palce. Rzeczywiście, jego paznokcie były w opłakanym stanie. Spod jednego musiało wypłynąć trochę krwi, która rozsmarowana była na całej opuszce. Zaklął.

— To nic, za dużo ćwiczyłem — machnął na to ręką.

— „Ćwiczyłeś”? To bardziej wygląda, jakbyś się wyżywał na tym pianinie — zauważył, marszcząc brwi. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — zbył go. Ścisnął kubek mocniej, wbijając uparcie spojrzenie w podłogę. Po długiej chwili ciszy nie wytrzymał i odchrząknął. Gdy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Lysander pisze coś w swoim notatniku, wyraźnie zatopiony w świecie swoich myśli. Nataniel odchrząknął głośniej. Nastolatek oderwał się od bazgrania i schował notatnik do kieszeni, czerwieniąc się nieco na policzkach.

— Wybacz, spędzam za dużo czasu z Kastielem — wytłumaczył zawstydzony. — Czasami przestaje się odzywać przez długi czas, więc weszło mi w nawyk, że w przerwach robię coś pożytecznego. 

— Jasne — wzruszył ramionami. Rozejrzał się po pokoju muzycznym. Jako jedyna sala w całej szkole, nie licząc pokoju nauczycielskiego i gabinetu dyrektorki, posiadała podłogę wyłożoną wykładziną w głębokim, bordowym kolorze zamiast okropnego linoleum, które skrzypiało pod nogami i brudziło się z niezwykłą łatwością. O dziwo, klub muzyczny działał w ciągu roku najwięcej: koncerty, konkursy, wycieczki… Na ścianach było gęsto od zdjęć ucieszonych uczniów, zwiedzających wspaniałe miasta na całym świecie – Brema, Paryż, Wenecja, można by wymieniać całą noc. Większość klubowiczów posiadała własne instrumenty, dlatego w pokoju znajdowały się jedynie pianino, stary keyboard i gitara z podpisami wszystkich członków, wisząca dumnie na ścianie. Gdy oglądał ją po raz pierwszy, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł imię Kastiela. Dopiero później przypomniał sobie, że w pierwszej liceum wspomniany rzeczywiście był bardziej zaangażowany w życie szkoły, jeszcze zanim poznał Debrę. Dwie kanapy pojawiły się stosunkowo niedawno – zakupiono nowe do pokoju nauczycielskiego, a stare zostały przeniesione właśnie do klubu muzycznego. Na jednej z nich wciąż widniała wielka plama po kawie.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcieli udostępnić wam muzycznego — powiedział, przypominając sobie wojnę, jaką wytoczył Kastiel, gdy ciało pedagogiczne odmówiło im dostępu do sali. Piekło.

Lysander przewrócił oczami.

— Tutaj gra się muzykę poważną — wyjaśnił. — Do tego członkowie boją się o wyposażenie, które musieliby zostawić sam na sam z Kastielem.

— To dość… — Nie wiedział, jakich słów użyć.

— Nie w porządku? — podrzucił Lysander.

— Chujowe — poprawił go. Drugi chłopak spojrzał na niego zszokowany, sekundę później wybuchając śmiechem. Nataniel dołączył do niego po chwili, rozluźniając się bardziej.

— Thompson, kto by się spodziewał, że masz to w sobie.

— Nie znasz mnie, Ainsworth.

— Przeszkadzam, gołąbeczki? — dołączył się chłodny głos. Spojrzenia obojga zwróciły się ku Kastielowi, opierającemu się nonszalancko o framugę otwartych drzwi.

— Wcależ nie, zapraszamy w nasze skromne progi — odpowiedział mu Lysander. Nataniel milcząco wrócił do pakowania teczki. Tymczasem Kastiel wszedł do środka i rzucił czarnym plecakiem w swojego najlepszego kumpla.

— Pilnuj swoich rzeczy bardziej — warknął, rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na gospodarzu. — Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?

— Po pierwsze, nie twoja sprawa — odpowiedział sucho, wkładając teczkę do torby i zarzucając ją sobie na ramię. — Po drugie, nie masz wstępu do sali muzycznej.

— Jasne, więc? — parsknął Kastiel, splatając ręce na piersi.

— Więc wychodzimy w tej chwili, jeśli nie chcesz być w jeszcze głębszym bagnie — zgarnął klucze ze stolika i podążył ku drzwiom, otwierając je i w milczeniu czekając, aż obaj muzycy wyjdą. Lysander spokojnie wstał i wyszedł za Natanielem, Kastiel zaś stał jeszcze chwilę, mierząc się morderczymi spojrzeniami z gospodarzem, po czym warknął coś pod nosem i także wyszedł, w progu popychając Nataniela barkiem. Blondyn dużo sobie z tego nie zrobił, jedynie przewracając oczami na tą dziecinadę i zamknął klasę. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie chłopakom, będącym już na samym końcu korytarza. Kastiel miał gitarę zawieszoną na jednym ramieniu, więc prawdopodobnie szli do piwnicy. Westchnął, postanawiając po prostu od razu wrócić do domu. Papierkowa robota mogła poczekać.

 

Amber spała. Można to było wywnioskować po jej głośnym chrapaniu, przypominającym ryk ranionego tura. Prócz tego, dom pozostawał cichy. Nikogo nie było.

Nataniel wyraźnie się rozluźnił, zdejmując buty i od razu kierując swoje kroki do sypialni, w chodzie rozpinając białą, nienaganną koszulę. Rzucił ją byle jak na krzesło i walnął się na łóżko, wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. Był pusty, jak życie Nataniela. Lecz dzisiejszy dzień był znośny. Na pewno inny niż wszystkie. Miło było porozmawiać z kimś innym niż nauczyciele i Melania.

Wzdychając, przewrócił się na bok. Zamknął oczy, odczuwając nagle przeogromne zmęczenie. Zanim zasnął, usłyszał przytłumione wibracje jego telefonu w torbie, którą odłożył przy nodze łóżka. Z niechęcią podniósł się i wyjął smartfona. Pierwszym, co dostrzegł, była wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

 

_**(numer nieznany)** _  
_Cześć, z tej strony Lysander. W sobotę wychodzimy na pizzę, zechciałbyś się dołączyć?_

 

Nataniel szybko zapisał go w kontaktach, głowiąc się, skąd on wziął jego numer. Chwilę potem przypomniał sobie, że Lysander jest blisko z Rozalią i wszystko stało się jasne. Dłuższy moment zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Czy chciało mu się iść? Kto tam będzie? A jak to okaże się całkowitą katastrofą? W końcu kto normalny chce nudziarza na wypadzie ze znajomymi?

Zaklął i wystukał wiadomość, starając się nie przeżywać za mocno. To tylko pizza. Co złego może się stać? Ochlapie ketchupem swoją nieskazitelną koszulę?

 

_**(Nataniel)** _  
_Jasne, z przyjemnością. O której i gdzie?_

 

Wciągnął głośno powietrze, postanawiając z braku pomysłu przejrzeć media społecznościowe, skoro już i tak trzymał telefon w dłoni. Iris wstawiła nowe zdjęcie profilowe na Facebooku. Dał jej lajka. Na Instagramie Rozalia wstawiła zdjęcie jakiejś drogo wyglądającej sałatki i kilka fotek jej najnowszych projektów. Zapowiadały się niesamowicie.

U góry ekranu wyskoczyło powiadomienie. Nataniel zmarszczył brwi. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy zorientował się, że było ono z _Get2Gether_. Szybko wszedł w aplikację.

Czyli jednak się mylił. Jednak odpisał.

> **_Daisymerollin22_ wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [Daisymerollin22] o cholera


	4. An extraordinary bond between two boors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > miej napisane 13 rozdziałów > nie publikuj nic od wakacji  
> jeesh, nie umiem w updatey...  
> Mimo że mam wrażenie iż nikt tego nie czyta, i tak wracam z desperatem po dłuuugiej przerwie ohohoh

> [Daisymerollin22] nie pamiętam tej rozmowy  
>  [DesperateType] Kto by się spodziewał.

Nataniel usiadł, krzyżując nogi i zagryzł kciuka – nerwowy tik, który wyrobił sobie już w gimnazjum i nie mógł się go pozbyć. Amber próbowała mu pomóc, malując mu paznokcie przezroczystym lakierem, jednak nic to nie pomogło. Wiedział, że to zły nawyk, obgryzione skórki wyglądały po prostu nieestetycznie i paznokcie rozrastały się niezdrowo i w nieodpowiednim kierunku, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić.

> [Daisymerollin22] zawsze tak odpowiadasz?  
>  [DesperateType] Jak?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jak totalny dupek?

Parsknął śmiechem pod nosem, wystukując odpowiedź.

> [DesperateType] Okazjonalnie potrafię wstrzymać wewnętrzną irytację całym światem, więc nie.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] podziwiam, ja nigdy nie potrafiłem  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nick z fall out boya?

Uniósł brwi.

> [DesperateType] Poznałeś po dwóch słowach?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] prawdziwy fan zawsze się doszuka powiązań  
>  [Daisymerollin22] szanuję. dobry zespół  
>  [DesperateType] „From under the cork tree”, najlepszy album  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jest dobry, ale wolę folie a deux  
>  [DesperateType] Wybrałeś jedyny album, którego nazwy prawdopodobnie nawet nie umiesz wymówić poprawnie.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] o mój boże  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jesteś okropny  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jak ja  
>  [Daisymerollin22] to jest piękne  
>  [DesperateType] Niezwykła więź między dwoma chamami.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] lepiej bym tego nie określił  
>  [Daisymerollin22] mother mother?  
>  [DesperateType] Nawet nie zaczynaj ze mną tego tematu.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] najlepszy album?  
>  [DesperateType] „The Sticks”  
>  [Daisymerollin22] touch up  
>  [DesperateType] Mocno psychotyczny, ale lubię tak czy tak.  
>  [DesperateType] Co sądzisz o najnowszym albumie?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] piosenka tytułowa jest spoko, cała reszta taka sobie  
>  [DesperateType] Dla mnie jest świetny  
>  [Daisymerollin22] po prostu się nie znasz i tyle  
>  [Daisymerollin22] winged skull?

Entuzjazm Nataniela wyparował jak z przekutego balonu. Nigdy nie słuchał i nie zamierzał słuchać tego zespołu, głównie ze względu na Kastiela, który był jego wielkim fanem. Nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem.

> [DesperateType] Nie przepadam. Osoba, której nie znoszę, go słucha.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jeden człowiek nie definiuje całości.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] a ten zespół jest naprawdę dobry  
>  [Daisymerollin22] wnioskując po twoim guście, na stówę by ci się spodobał

Wlepił wzrok w ekran, nie dowierzając. Nie spodziewał się słów mądrości po Daisym – naprawdę nie wiedział jak go nazywać inaczej – ale je dostał i zrobiło mu się trochę wstyd. Rzeczywiście, to dziecinne zachowanie, uznawać coś za beznadziejne tylko dlatego, że lubi to beznadziejna osoba. Starał się usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie tym, że, gdy cokolwiek wiązało się z Kastielem, w jego głowie automatycznie zapalała się czerwona lampka.

> [DesperateType] Może masz rację.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] oczywiście że mam rację  
>  [Daisymerollin22] czasami udaje mi się powiedzieć coś inteligentnego  
>  [Daisymerollin22] spadam zapalić  
>  [Daisymerollin22] do usłyszenia kiedyś?  
>  [DesperateType] Umrzesz na raka.  
>  [DesperateType] Do usłyszenia.  
>  _**Daisymerollin22** jest offline_

Zanim odłożył telefon zerknął na zegarek i omal się nie zachłysnął. Przegadał z tym człowiekiem niemal całą godzinę. Pokręcił głową i wstał z łóżka, postanawiając udać się do kuchni po coś do picia.

Już na schodach poczuł zapach smażonego sera i aż ślinka napłynęła mu do ust. Burczenie w brzuchu przypomniało mu o tym, że jedynym, co tego dnia zjadł, była mierna kanapka z szynką na śniadanie. Przyspieszył kroku, przechodząc przez salon i stając w progu kuchni. Amber nuciła coś pod nosem; miała słuchawki w uszach i tańczyła w rytm muzyki. Ubrana była w swoją najbardziej niewyjściową pidżamę: flanelowe spodnie i za dużą koszulkę, która niezwykle przypominała tę, która zniknęła blondynowi kilka tygodni temu. Nataniel skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się bokiem o framugę, obserwując taneczne popisy swojej bliźniaczki z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Przeklął się w myślach za nie zabranie z pokoju smartfona. To byłby idealny materiał na szantaż.

Amber obróciła się na pięcie i podskoczyła, widząc swojego brata. Wyjęła z uszu słuchawki i zmierzyła go wzrokiem, przyjmując wkurzoną fasadę, jednak Nataniel znał ją zbyt długo, by nie przejrzeć jej na wylot. Dobrze wiedział, że paliła się ze wstydu.

— Jak długo tu stoisz? — spytała, obruszona.

Nataniel wzruszył ramionami.

— Z sześć sekund. Robisz tosty?

Jego siostra opuściła wzrok na blat, dłonią zakładając niesforny lok za ucho.

— Zgłodniałam, co poradzę. Chcesz jednego?

Pokiwał z entuzjazmem. Amber sięgnęła po talerz zrobionych już tostów i podsunęła mu pod nos. Z wdzięcznością przyjął darowany posiłek, wgryzając się w chrupiącą, złotą skórkę chleba. Aż zamruczał z przyjemności.

Powinien bardziej pilnować swojej częstotliwości jedzenia.

Amber również sięgnęła po tosta, ale zanim wzięła choćby kęs, do kuchni weszła ich matka, ubrana w jedwabny, bordowy szlafrok i długą do kolan koszulę nocną. Cokolwiek włożyła, zawsze wyglądała zjawiskowo, jednak wiecznie chłodny wyraz twarzy odbierał jej wiele uroku. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało ku Natanielowi, którego z wyćwiczoną łatwością postanowiła ignorować, i szybko przeszło na pobladłą Amber.

— Nie za późno na takie tłuste posiłki? — spytała sucho. Amber spuściła głowę. — Powinnaś poprawić swoją dietę. Później narzekasz, że przytyłaś — zlustrowała ją od stóp do głów. — A chyba znowu przytyłaś.

— Nieprawda, trzymam wagę — zaprzeczyła słabo.

— Te spodnie na pewno nie były na tobie tak opięte — stwierdziła, krzyżując ramiona.

— Mamo, daj spokój… — wciął się Nataniel.

— Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, synu-

— Nie, mama ma rację — przerwała Amber, zanim rozmowa zmieniła się w kolejną wieczorową kłótnię. Tylko ojca tu brakowało. — Przytyłam, dwa kilo — odsunęła od siebie talerz z nieruszonym tostem i z cichym „dobranoc” wyszła szybkim krokiem z kuchni. Nataniel rzucił matce niezadowolone spojrzenie i ruszył za nią, łapiąc ją na schodach. Nie umknęły jego uwadze zaszklone oczy siostry, gdy ukradkiem otarła policzek.

— Wiesz, że ona nie ma racji — powiedział poważnie, nadal trzymając ją za ramię. — Jesteś w perfekcyjnej kondycji.

— Nie, właśnie, że nie — wyrwała się z jego uścisku i otoczyła się w obronnym geście ramionami. — Jak będę tak dalej jeść, to się zapasę.

— To tylko głupi tost — odparł stanowczo. — Do tego jest jeszcze przed dziewiętnastą. Ludzie o tej godzinie jedzą dopiero kolację.

— Och,nie udawaj, że się przejmujesz! — uniosła głos i pomaszerowała schodami do swojego pokoju. Chłopak zawołał za nią, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie trzask zamykanych drzwi. Zagryzł wargę, pokręcił głową i sam wrócił do swojego pokoju, postanawiając, że da siostrze trochę czasu dla siebie.

Usiadł przy biurku i otworzył laptopa, włączając Spotify. Przejrzał zapisane albumy, ostatecznie wybierając Mother Mother, dzięki ci Daisy. Puścił ich utwór Empty hands, na tyle cicho, by nie przeszkadzać rodzicom i na tyle głośno, by Amber z pokoju obok mogła go usłyszeć.

Ten mechanizm działał u rodzeństwa, od kiedy dostali osobne pokoje. Jedno z nich widziało, że drugie ma zły humor, więc częstowało bliźniaka utworem na ukojenie nerwów. Nie zawsze działało, czasami pogarszało sytuacje, ale definitywnie eliminowało to poczucie samotności. Ktoś dostrzegał, że coś nie gra i przejmował się na tyle, by spróbować pocieszyć. Samo to przynosiło cień ulgi.

Gimnazjum było jedynym okresem, kiedy przestali, z winy Nataniela. Nie miał żalu do siostry. Miał żal za to do samego siebie.

Usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o ścianę, zamykając oczy i nucąc cicho słowa piosenki:

— That if i ask just if you’d kindly lend me a hand, you might just say that you do but really not give a damn, damn, damn...


	5. Hypocrite

Dni dzielące Nataniela od soboty minęły jak z bicza strzelił, a on z każdym kolejnym porankiem stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Perspektywa spotkania się ze znajomymi z klasy wydawała się na tyle przerażająca, że nawet zaczął obmyślać plan wymigania się od wspólnego wypadu. Zanim jednak zdążył go dopracować, czwartkowego popołudnia dopadła go Rozalia, dziwnie ucieszona, że _wreszcie się trochę rozerwie i spędzą razem więcej czasu_. Ta dziewczyna była dla niego prawdziwą enigmą; nie rozmawiali ze sobą praktycznie wcale, a ona i tak traktowała go jak bliskiego przyjaciela. Opracowała dziwny system dzielenia ludzi na tych spoko i tych, których nie cierpiała; na tych listach potrafiły się pojawić osoby, które minęła raz na korytarzu, bez wymiany zdań po prostu wrzucała je do szufladki. Jakkolwiek surrealistyczne było to dla Nataniela, jej zmysł działał wyjątkowo dobrze i zazwyczaj była nieomylna w swoich osądach.

Po spotkaniu z Rozą był już całkowicie pewien, że z wypadu się nie wykręci, więc pozostało mu jedynie tworzenie najczarniejszych scenariuszy w głowie. Melania, widząc, jak stroi ponure miny, uczynnie wlewała w niego czarną kawę i dokarmiała owsianymi ciasteczkami, zapewniła go też, że zajmie się połową roboty papierkowej, która zwaliła się na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba.

— Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować — mówił do niej z ulgą w głosie, sącząc trzecią kawę. Melania uśmiechała się promiennie i kręciła głową.

— Daj spokój, od tego są przyjaciele, prawda? — Jej głos, niby radosny, był podszyty pewną dozą napięcia, jakby słowa ciężko przechodziły jej przez gardło.

Nieszczęsna pizza nie była jego jedynym zmartwieniem. Amber wciąż go unikała i nawet na szkolnych korytarzach, które zwykle traktowała jak swój prywatny wybieg, była przygaszona i nieobecna. Kolejna kłótnia z ojcem rozpędziła się do miary bójki i, chociaż już nie był małolatem i mógłby się postawić, to nadal polegał na swoich rodzicach i miał związane ręce. Żadne słowa nie mogły opisać jego emocji, gdy leżał w nocy na swoim łóżku, tępy, pulsujący ból w jego obitych plecach i gorący żal oraz wstyd w jego psychice, choć dobrze wiedział, że to nie on był tym złym. Owszem, popełnił wiele błędów, ale cały czas mówił sobie, _przekonywał siebie samego_ , że to nie on był tym złym.

Pamiętał, że nie zawsze tak było. Czasami zalewała go fala wspomnień: ciepłe, wiosenne poranki, promienie słońca wpadające przez okno w salonie i zapach porannej kawy, do której zamiłowanie dzielił z ojcem. Nie chodzili jeszcze z Amber do szkoły i ich relacja nie była w najgorszym stanie, lecz również nie w najlepszym. Zdarzało się, że ojciec, gdy nie był zajęty pracą, chwytał go pod pachy i unosił do góry, sadzając go na kolanach i częstując słonymi paluszkami, wiedział bowiem, jak bardzo Nataniel nie lubi słodyczy. Klepał go po głowie, wymęczony uśmiech na jego twarzy, i mawiał:

— Nattie, siostra powinna być twoim oczkiem w głowie. Musisz być dla niej silny, kiedy ona nie będzie dawać sobie rady.

— Ale ja nawet nie lubię Amber! — wołał wtedy z oburzeniem. Jego ojciec marszczył brwi, lecz nadal się uśmiechał.

— Zobaczysz, jeszcze ją docenisz. Siostra to prawdziwy skarb. — Jego oczy zachodziły mgłą wspomnień, wzdychał, po czym klepał go po głowie jeszcze raz i kazał mu iść się pobawić.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz nazwał go „Nattie”.

Nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatni raz powiedział do niego „synu”.

Wszystko potoczyło się nie w tym kierunku, w którym miało.

Gdy nadeszła sobota jego plecy nie bolały już tak mocno, lecz pojawiły się na nich wielkie, fioletowe siniaki; ich kolor odpowiadał worom pod oczami Nataniela, który przez ostatnie dni nie wysypiał się najlepiej. Zagryzł wargę, stając tyłem do lustra i oglądając swoje ciało. Poczuł palące uczucie w żołądku i szybkim ruchem opuścił koszulkę, zasłaniając ślady, dowody na to, że rodzina Thompsonów nie była tak idealna, na jaką się kreowała. Otarł dziwnie wilgotne oczy wierzchem dłoni, wziął trzy głębokie oddechy i był gotowy na rozpoczęcie kolejnego dnia.  
Jego telefon wydał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, do którego ostatnimi czasy przyzwyczaił się aż za bardzo. Niemal rzucił się ku urządzeniu, szybko je uruchamiając i wchodząc w dobrze sobie znaną aplikację.

> **_Daisymerollin22_ wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [Daisymerollin22] pobudka śpiąca królewno  
>  [Daisymerollin22] słoneczko świeci, ptaszki śpiewają  
>  [Daisymerollin22] a ja mam ochotę je wszystkie powystrzelać jebane ptaszyska

Nataniel parsknął śmiechem, rozsiadając się na krześle obrotowym i podciągając jedno kolano pod brodę, szybko odpisując na przysłane wiadomości.

> [DesperateType] Widzę, że nie tylko ja jestem tak entuzjastycznie nastawiony do sobotnich poranków.  
>  [Daisymeroliin22] a żebyś wiedział :P

Kolejna dziwna sprawa: pomimo nadawania na kompletnie różnych falach, po przełamaniu pierwszych lodów okazało się, że Nataniel z Daisy’m dogadywali się znakomicie. Pomiędzy sprzeczkami o światopogląd, które notabene były o dziwo pouczające i dawały blondynowi inną perspektywę, z której mógł patrzeć na świat, zarzucali się nawzajem zainteresowaniami, których wiele razem dzielili. Nadal niewiele o sobie wiedzieli: Daisy palił, i to dużo, do tego miał psa, z którym lubił biegać po mieście późnymi wieczorami i bardzo, [i]bardzo[/i] nie lubił szkoły. Nataniel może nie żywił tak negatywnych uczuć do oświaty – lubił zarzucać się szkolną pracą, która odciągała go w pewien sposób od problemów i zajmowała myśli – jednak potrafił zrozumieć frustrację Daisy’ego. Ostatni rok był męczący i stresujący, a perspektywa egzaminów kończących i wyboru studiów doprowadzała Nataniela na skraj załamania. Nie wiedział nawet, co będzie robił dnia następnego, jak miał niby podjąć racjonalną decyzję, od której mogło zależeć, jak potoczy się jego całe życie?

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to działało; znał tego chłopaka z tydzień, do tego tylko z internetowych rozmów, a jednak była to relacja najbliższa przyjaźni, którą Nataniel posiadał. Ostatnie dwa dni wylewał mu żale na temat sobotniego spotkania i, chociaż najczęściej jeździli po sobie jak walcem drogowym po asfalcie, to w tym wypadku Daisy ani razu nie rzucił żadnym sarkastycznym komentarzem, wręcz przeciwnie - był niezwykle wyrozumiały, widocznie domyślając się, jak bardzo blondyn się tym przejmuje. Co było, cóż, miłe z jego strony.

> [Daisymerollin22] jak nastroje przed wielką wyprawą?  
>  [DesperateType] Nic nie mów.  
>  [DesperateType] Stresuję się coraz bardziej.  
>  [DesperateType] Nawet nie wiem, co założę. Pewnie kolejną godzinę spędzę, przechodząc załamanie nerwowe przed otwartą szafą.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] wyluzuj. będę dzisiaj twoją najlepszą wróżką chrzestną  
>  [Daisymerollin22] otwórz tę cholerną szafę i wyciągnij najluźniejsze rzeczy, jakie masz  
>  [Daisymerollin22] to wypad ze znajomymi, nie jakiś bankiet

Nataniel podszedł do garderoby i, wzdychając ciężko, przekopał się przez wszystkie idealnie poukładane koszule, wyciągając na łóżko wszystkie dżinsy, koszulki i kilka bluz, które pamiętały jeszcze czasy późnogimnazjalne, gdy jeszcze nosił się w ciemnych ubraniach. Skrzywił się cierpiętniczo. Do jednej z bluz miał wielki sentyment; wziął ją w ręce, przyglądając się obtartemu, czarnemu materiałowi. Nadal miała na sobie kilka naszywek i starych przypinek, które zbierał z koncertów. Powoli włożył ją na siebie – była na tyle rozciągnięta, że na teraźniejszego niego pasowała jak ulał, lecz jeszcze trzy lata temu byłaby już za duża. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w lustro. Przez chwilę stał tak, wpatrzony w swoje odbicie i duszący się pod nadmiarem wspomnień. Czasy gimnazjum minęły już tak dawno temu, a jednak, patrząc na siebie w tej starej szmatce nie widział różnicy między sobą teraz i niegdyś. Wbrew pozorom wciąż był tym smutnym, wkurzonym dzieciakiem, tylko teraz nauczył się to kontrolować.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk powiadomienia. Podniósł telefon z łóżka, marszcząc brwi.

> [Daisymerollin22] hej, zasypała cię ta góra ciuchów?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] dt?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nie ignoruj mnie bo wyślę ci cały skrypt filmu o pszczołach  
>  [DesperateType] Już jestem.  
>  [DesperateType] Masz gdzieś zapisany cały skrypt filmu o pszczołach?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] oczywiście  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jak mój kumpel mnie irytuje spamuję mu tym na fb  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jego wściekłość jest bezcenna  
>  [DesperateType] Nerd.  
>  [DesperateType] Wygrzebałem z szafy stare koszulki, dwie czarne bluzy i jedną szarą, dżinsy i sfatygowaną flanelową koszulę.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] hmm  
>  [Daisymerollin22] to i tak zaskakująco dużo, myślałem że popylasz tylko w trzyczęściowych garniturach  
>  [DesperateType] >:|  
>  [Daisymerollin22] o nie, użyłeś emotki  
>  [Daisymerollin22] dt, staczasz się :d  
>  [DesperateType] Masz na mnie zły wpływ.  
>  [DesperateType] Wracając, co myślisz?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] ta koszula brzmi dobrze  
>  [Daisymerollin22] dorzuć t shirt i będzie spoko  
>  [DesperateType] Zdaję się na twój gust.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] na moje co??  
>  [Daisymerollin22] mój pies mnie męczy o spacer  
>  [Daisymerollin22] najpierw te ptaszyska, a teraz on. zdrajca  
>  [DesperateType] Gdyby nie on, to byś leżał cały dzień na kanapie, nie narzekaj.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] właściwie to mój kumpel mnie gdzieś wyciąga  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nie wiem, gdzie, ale nawet moje najbardziej mrożące spojrzenia nie mogą sprawić, że się odwali, więc muszę z nim iść  
>  [DesperateType] Nie bądź aż tak negatywnie nastawiony, będzie okej.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] hipokryta  
>  [Daisymerollin22] zgadamy się wieczorem  
>  [Daisymerollin22] postaraj się nie zemdleć z nerwów  
>  [DesperateType] Ha ha, dzięki.  
>  **_Daisymerollin22_ jest offline**

Sprawdził godzinę; miał jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia minut, zanim będzie musiał wyjść – pizzeria znajdowała się dziesięć minut piechotą od jego domu, więc nawet nie musiał pożyczać od Amber samochodu. Którego zresztą i tak by nie dostał, gdyż jego siostra pojechała wraz z Li i Charlotte na „babski dzień”, ponieważ wieczór im już nie wystarczał i musiały wybywać na całą sobotę. Nataniel nigdy by nie przyznał, ale cieszył się, że jego bliźniaczka miała z kim wyjść i pogadać; był niemal stuprocentowo pewien, że jej przyjaciółki potrafiły ją lepiej pocieszyć, niż on.

Pokręcił się trochę po pokoju – zaścielił łóżko, starając się wygładzić każdą nierówność na białej pościeli, uprzątnął biurko, gdyż zaczęło na nim zalegać zdecydowanie za dużo przedmiotów, a ten jeden kubek po kawie stał na nim chyba już od poniedziałku. Nataniel zmarszczył nos, niezbyt pewien, czy spożywanie z niego napoi przypadkiem mogłoby się źle skończyć, w końcu wzruszył ramionami i trzymając podejrzane naczynie w jednej dłoni, a skórzaną torbę na jedno ramię w drugiej zszedł do kuchni, stawiając kubek na blacie z nadzieją, że kolejną używającą go osobą będzie jego ojciec i że zafunduje mu to rozwolnienie stulecia. Takim był dobrym synem.

Szybko włożył buty z brązowej skórki, narzucił długi do ud beżowy płaszcz, oplótł szyję szalikiem i wybył z pustego, cichego domu na chłodne powietrze. Wypuścił oddech, który przemienił się w parę i, zwijając się w spirale, uleciał ku górze. Wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza czapkę typu [i]beanie[/i] i naciągnął na blond głowę. Przypomniał sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Lysandrem i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Teraz brakowało mu tylko kawy ze Starbucksa i okularów na nosie, by być hipsterem z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Skręcił w odpowiednią uliczkę i pierwszym, co zobaczył był szyld małej, włoskiej pizzerii, a drugą stojąca przed nim Roza, machająca mu ręką odzianą w czarną rękawiczkę. Niepewnie odmachał, przyspieszając kroku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, lustrując go od stóp do głów. Poczuł się niezwykle niezręcznie.

— Kurde, Nat — powiedziała wreszcie z nutką podziwu w melodyjnym głosie. — Kto by się spodziewał, że chowasz taki skarb pod tymi krawatami i białymi koszulami!

— Dzięki…? — odpowiedział nieśmiało, poprawiając czapkę zsuwającą mu się na czoło. — Tobie też dobrze w tym płaszczu.

— Naprawdę? — obróciła się na stopie, popisując się granatową kreacją; płaszczyk był zapinany na dwa duże guziki, ściągnięty w talii pasem i rozszerzający się do dołu, długi do kolan. Całości dopełniały czarne buciki za kostkę i berecik w szkocką kratę w tym samym odcieniu, co płaszcz. — Sama go uszyłam. Beret też. Cieszy mnie, że ci się podoba — obdarowała go zniewalającym uśmiechem, ukazując rządek białych zębów. Nataniel uniósł brwi w podziwie.

— To… naprawdę jest kawał dobrej roboty, Rozalio — potwierdził, a jego wzrok powędrował na coś, a raczej kogoś za nią. Iris podbiegła do nich, rumiana od zimna na piegowatej twarzy.

— Hejka! — przywitała ich, ocierając dłońmi o ramiona w próbie ogrzania się. — Co za mróz! Nie spodziewałam się, nawet nie przygotowałam cieplejszych butów, a nie chciałam się spóźnić, więc wybiegłam w tym, co miałam pod ręką – westchnęła. - Zaczynam tego żałować.

Spojrzenia Rozy i Nata powędrowały na jej żółte jak słoneczko trampki, z których jeden był całkowicie przemoczony. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zadało pytanie, Iris szybko dopowiedziała:

— Wpadłam w kałużę, jak biegłam. Teraz będę musiała prać jednego trampka.

— Och, Iris — powiedziała Roza z rozczuleniem. - Nigdy się nie zmieniaj.

Nataniel pokiwał głową, po czym wskazał na wejście do restauracji.

— Może wejdziemy, zanim wszyscy przemarzniemy? — zaproponował. Rozalia pokiwała głową.

— Dobry pomysł. Moglibyśmy już złożyć zamówienie, reszta powinna dołączyć za niedługo.

Zgodnie weszli do pizzerii, od progu witani zapachem bazylii, pomidorów i smażonego sera. Nie było dużego ruchu, co stanowiło ogromny plus; sama restauracja sprawiała wrażenie niezwykle przytulnej – na parapetach stały kwiaty i miniaturowe krzaczki (ciężko było ocenić, czy były prawdziwe, czy sztuczne. Nataniel stawiał na to drugie), na beżowych, chropowatych ścianach wisiały surrealistyczne obrazy, a pomarańczowe oświetlenie dodawało dużo ciepła i uroku małej przestrzeni. Znaleźli dogodne miejsce w kącie pomieszczenia, Iris z Natanielem rozsiedli się na kanapach obitych ciemnobrązową, sztuczną skórą, która była gdzieniegdzie popękana, ukazując miękkie wnętrze światu. Rozalia zapytała, jaką pizzę by chcieli, na co zgodnie odpowiedzieli „hawajska”. Spojrzeli na siebie z Iris zaskoczeni, by zaraz przybić sobie piątki, za to białowłosa zmarszczyła nosek w geście obrzydzenia.

— Ananas na pizzy to grzech! — I zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się i poszła w kierunku kasy.

Nataniel zastukał poniszczonymi paznokciami o równie poniszczony blat, pod opuszkami czując nierówności i rysy stworzone przez poprzednich gości pizzerii, obserwując jak Roza rozmawiała jednocześnie z kimś przez telefon i z pracownikiem, Włochem, który porozumiewał się łamanym angielskim, dopełniając przekaz gwałtowną gestykulacją. Do jego uszu dotarło chrząknięcie. Spojrzał w kierunku uśmiechającej się do niego niepewnie Iris.

— Dobrze mieć sojusznika w ananasowej wojnie — zaczęła rozmowę z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. Nataniel wzruszył ramionami.

— Ananas w połączeniu ze słonymi dodatkami to prawdziwa uczta dla zmysłów, ale zwykły plebs tego nie zrozumie — odparł, szczerząc się głupio. Szybko zrobiło mu się mniej do śmiechu, gdy Rozalia walnęła go menu przez głowę. — Au!

— Ananas na pizzy to wymysł stworzony przez jakiś chory umysł, bez dyskusji — usiadła, niby naburmuszona, ale w kącikach jej ust czaił się uśmieszek. — Dzwoniłam do chłopaków, będą za moment.  
— Będziemy bronili praw do ananasa nawet za cenę naszych żyć! — oznajmiła Iris, wyrzucając pięść w górę, która szybko została złapana przez inną, męską dłoń. Dziewczyna pisnęła i wyrwała się z uścisku, odwracając się do tyłu gwałtownie. Szybko się rozluźniła, widząc roześmianą twarz Kastiela. — Kas!

— Nie podniecaj się tym ananasem za bardzo — odparł zachrypniętym głosem chłopak, z sapnięciem opadając na miejsce obok Rozalii. Obok niego szybko dosiadł się Lysander, puszczając oczko Natanielowi. Co zdziwiło blondyna, z dwoma muzykami pojawiła się także Pola, z niebieską fryzurą czesaną wiatrem i w znoszonych martensach. Powitała Iris i Rozalię, które jeszcze jej nie znały. Zrobiło się małe zamieszanie, wymiana uprzejmości trwała jednak krótko i już po chwili siedzieli szóstką na kanapach przy stole; Iris i Nataniel posunęli się, robiąc miejsce dziewczynie, która z wdziękiem słonia walnęła się na siedzenie.

— Ananas i pizza to najlepsze połączenie, ludzie, nie wiem co z wami nie tak — dodała swoje trzy grosze Pola, zerkając w menu. W tym momencie przyszedł kelner z trzema wielkimi pizzami, w tym jedną z problematycznym owocem na wierzchu. Fanom hawajskiej od razu humory się poprawiły. Nie potrzeba było grupie nastolatków dużo czasu, by zająć się jedzeniem. Rozalia aż zamruczała z przyjemności, co wywołało śmiech u reszty.

— No co? — obruszyła się. — Też byście tak reagowali, gdybyście cały tydzień żyli kanapkami z Subwaya.

— Przecież wracałaś do domu, mogłaś tam zjeść obiad — odpowiedział Lysander, jako jedyny używając talerza i sztućców do pochłaniania pizzy.  
Roza przewróciła oczami.

— Tak, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona na jedzenie po szkole.

— Przerażające — mruknął Kastiel, męcząc się z upartą nitką sera, która ciągnęła się z jego ust aż do blatu.

— To jest poważne! — dramatycznie wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. — Przygotowania do balu idą już pełną parą, ja od września planuję cały wystrój i nikt się nawet nie pofatygował żeby pomóc. Właśnie! —wycelowała palcem w Nataniela, który zesztywniał cały, zezując na zadbany paznokieć Rozy. — Panie gospodarzu, nie wymigasz się od pomocy, będziesz mi potrzebny. Rozumiemy się?

— Jasne, ale nie lepiej skupić się na konkretach, na przykład, no nie wiem, egzaminach końcowych? — odparł, wgryzając się w swój kawałek hawajskiej. Dziewczyna zrobiła oburzoną minę.

— Bal to jest konkretna sprawa!

Nataniel niezauważalnie przewrócił oczami, zerkając kątem oka na Kastiela, który tak jak on również uniósł oczy ku niebu. O dziwo, chłopak zachowywał się wyjątkowo cywilizowanie; ani razu nawet nie skomentował obecności Nataniela. Jedynie raz po raz zerkał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, oceniającym wzrokiem wędrując ku jego flanelowej koszuli i białego, prostego podkoszulka.

— No właśnie, egzaminy końcowe — westchnęła Iris, rozkładając się na blacie. — To jakiś koszmar. Na pewno nie zdam.

— Nie bądź dla siebie taka surowa — upomniała ją łagodnie Roza. — Masz dobre oceny i bardzo się starasz, a to się ceni.

— Ja wiem, ale samymi chęciami nie wywalczę sobie miejsca na studiach — jęknęła. — A na architekturę wnętrz idą same mózgi!

— Poradzisz sobie, nie martw się tym tak bardzo — powiedział Lysander. — Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy, moja ciocia studiowała ten kierunek, więc mogłaby ci doradzić.

— Mama studiowała rysunek i malarstwo, nie deko — upomniała go Pola. Lysander zmarszczył brwi.

— Zawsze mi się to kręci.

Reszta grupy patrzyła na nich z zainteresowaniem. Dwójka popatrzyła po sobie.

— Jesteśmy spokrewnieni — wyjaśnił Lysander.

— Nasze mamy są siostrami — dodała Pola. — Przeprowadziłam się tutaj z mamą i nawet nie wiedziałam, że moi kuzyni tu mieszkają.

— Świat jest mały — stwierdziła Iris, uważnie przyglądając się to Lysandrowi, to Poli. — Dobra, widzę małe podobieństwo. Macie prawie identyczne nosy – dodała triumfalnie.

Nataniel nie udzielał się w rozmowie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Ciężko było wyjaśnić brak jakichkolwiek planów wykraczających poza okres nauki w szkole, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o niego. Ze swoimi ocenami i osiągnięciami nie musiał się martwić ani o egzaminy, ani o dostanie się na dobrą uczelnię, a mimo to… nie wiedział. Całe jego otoczenie oczekiwało od niego przejrzystych planów, przypominających bardziej wykresy i statystyki, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, to jego umysł albo był zupełnie pozbawiony pomysłów, albo przepełniony wątpliwościami i strachem.  
Bycie cudownym dzieckiem nie równało się cudownemu życiu.

Z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu, którą zainicjowała Pola, wspominając życie na wsi z błyskiem oku, identycznym do tego, który pojawił się na jej wspominki u Lysandra. Chłopak zaczął opowiadać, jak kiedyś wypuścili na wolność wszystkie króliki z klatek, bo nie chcieli, by poszły do ubojni, a potem całą rodziną musieli ganiać je po łąkach.

— Dostaliśmy wtedy tygodniowy szlaban na zbliżanie się do klatek — zaśmiał się chłopak. — To było straszne.

— Lys płakał w poduszkę po nocach przez cały czas — dodała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem jego kuzynka.

— Wcale nie.

— Wcale tak.

— Może tylko pierwszego dnia — przewrócił oczami, różowiejąc na policzkach.

Minęła godzina, zamówili jeszcze napoje i przesiedzieli kolejne pół, rozmawiając o głupotach. Kastiel zaprezentował przeklęty sposób jedzenia pizzy, zwijając ją jak burrito i zjadając połowę na jeden kęs. Przerażenie wymalowało się na twarzach zebranych, obserwujących całą scenę. W końcu jednak trzeba było zacząć się zwijać, gdyż robiło się późno i każde z nich miało jakieś plany na wieczór: Kastiel i Lysander wybierali się na próbę swojego zespołu w garażu klawiszowca, który, o ile Nataniel dobrze usłyszał, miał na imię Connor, Rozalia spotykała się z Leo, a Pola i Iris, które szybko nawiązały nić porozumienia stwierdziły, że skoczą jeszcze tramwajem do galerii. Wszyscy pożegnali się przy drzwiach pizzerii i każde ruszyło w swoją stronę.

Nataniel spojrzał w bezchmurne niebo i bez zająknięcia stwierdził, że ten wypad był wyjątkowo udany.

> [Daisymerollin22] i jak było na pizzy?  
>  [DesperateType] O dziwo naprawdę przyjemnie. A jak na wypadzie z kumplem?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nie tak źle, jak myślałem  
>  [Daisymerollin22] mówiłem, że wszystko wyjdzie okej  
>  [DesperateType] … Hipokryta.


	6. Ride

Podskoczył, gdy sterta papierów wylądowała z hukiem na jego biurku. Zaskoczony uniósł spojrzenie na Rozalię, której twarz wyrażała czystą determinację.

— Mówiłam, że się nie wymigasz — powiedziała, splatając ręce na piersi i teatralnym ruchem głowy odrzucając długie włosy za plecy. — Przygotowałam listę wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy, kosztorys, plan pracy, rozpiskę przebiegu imprezy… — zaczęła wymieniać na palcach. Przerażony Nataniel szybko ją zatrzymał.

— Roza, spokojnie, mamy dopiero październik, bal będzie najwcześniej w lutym!

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

— Trzeba być gotowym jak najwcześniej, Nat. A studniówka to jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej! — westchnęła dramatycznie. — A impreza Halloweenowa? Bal zimowy? Musimy to wszystko ogarnąć, a to tylko trzy najważniejsze wydarzenia!

— Gdzie ty wciśniesz czas na naukę? — spytał Nataniel, mimo to biorąc do ręki pierwszą z brzegu kartkę i pobieżnie ją przeglądając. — Nie samymi imprezami się żyje, Roza… Fontanna z czekoladą? — zmarszczył brwi. — Nie przesadzasz przypadkiem?

Prychnęła pod nosem.

— To, że jesteś jakimś ewenementem i nie lubisz słodyczy nie oznacza, że inni-

— Dobra, temat moich preferencji smakowych zostawmy na później! — wstał od biurka, obszedł je naokoło i złapał nastolatkę za ramiona, dusząc w sobie chęć potrząśnięcia nią. Mocno. — Rozalio, skup się. Wiesz, że dzisiaj mamy test z fizyki?

Roza zamrugała powoli, po czym przerażenie pojawiło się na jej twarz. Zaklęła głośno. Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

— Tak jak myślałem.

— Cholera, zupełnie zapomniałam — złapała się za głowę, załamana. Diabelski plan zrodził się w głowie chłopaka.

— Mamy jeszcze dwie lekcje i przerwę obiadową — powiedział z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. — Pomogę ci z nauką i usiądziesz ze mną na sprawdzianie, to ci podpowiem, czego nie będziesz wiedziała.

— Serio?! — rozpromieniła się, zaraz jednak robiąc się podejrzliwa. — A gdzie jest haczyk?

— Odłożysz sprawę balów na tydzień.

Zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc intensywnie. W końcu westchnęła poddańczo.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie, Szatanielu.

Skrzywił się.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak, proszę.

— Dobra, ale idealnie do ciebie pasuje – zaśmiała się i wyfrunęła z pokoju gospodarzy, chwilę później jeszcze wychylając głowę zza drzwi. - Widzimy się na lunchu!

Westchnął i pokiwał głową, wracając do pracy. Miał jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do literatury, wolał spożytkować czas wolny na skończenie zaległej pracy. Melania podeszła do niego, trzymając w dłoni kubek z kawą. Przyjął go z wdzięcznością.

— Rozalia wydaje się być bardziej energiczna niż zazwyczaj — zagadnęła, siadając naprzeciwko i wyciągając podręcznik od matematyki, zajadając się bagietką z serem, sałatą i pomidorem.

— Nie rozumiem jej rozentuzjazmowania całym tym balem — przewrócił oczami. — Skończy się, jak każda podobna do tego impreza. Zgraja pijanych nastolatków próbująca tańczyć do beznadziejnej, elektronicznej muzyki.

— Niezwykle… pesymistyczna perspektywa — odparła powoli, patrząc na niego dziwnie. — Hej, wszystko w porządku? Ostatnio jesteś jakiś przygaszony.

— Tak — skłamał. — Wiesz, rodzice, Amber, szkoła. Standard. Czasami mnie to przytłacza — wyznał. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, choć nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Mimo to zostawiła temat i wróciła do powtarzania matematycznych wzorów. Nataniel również na nowo skupił się na dokumentach.

— Puk puk. — Ciszę w pokoju przerwał znajomy Natanielowi głos. Uniósł głowę, by napotkać podkrążone oczy Poli. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Cześć — przywitał się, zaraz marszcząc brwi. — Co ty tu robisz?

Ona również uniosła brwi.

— Uczę się? - rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem po pomieszczeniu, podchodząc bliżej blondyna i Melanii, która rzuciła jej zaciekawione, ale też ostrożne spojrzenie. Pola opuściła wzrok na szatynkę i uniosła kącik ust. — Hej, Pola jestem — wyciągnęła do niej dłoń, a zrobiła to tak oficjalnie, że Nataniel od razu dostrzegł ironię przebijającą się przez maskę sympatii. Nie mógł rozgryźć tej dziewczyny. Dogadałaby się z Rozą.

— Melania, miło mi cię poznać — uśmiechnęła się, ściskając mocno wargi. — Znacie się z Natanielem?

— Ta, przez Amber — odparła krótko, przerzucając swoją uwagę na gospodarza. — Dyrektorka kazała mi się tu zgłosić w sprawie akt. Niezłe z niej ziółko,  
nawiasem mówiąc.

— Świetnie, że nas poinformowała o nowym uczniu — burknął Nataniel, wstając z niewygodnego krzesła i idąc do metalowych szafek, w których kryły się informacje na temat wszystkich uczniów. Rzeczywiście, na wierzchu kryły się akta Poli, zostawione same sobie bez żadnego pomyślunku. Chłopak głowił się, kto zostawił je w tak niewidocznym miejscu i dlaczego nikt w tej szkole nie potrafił przekazać informacji. Westchnął.

— Wybacz, nie przejrzałem ich nawet, więc będziesz musiała poczekać do lunchu. Przykro mi, na razie jesteś bez szkoły — zażartował słabo. Pola uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

— Czad. Czyli nie muszę iść na lekcje? — ciągnęła.

— Niestety tak dobrze nie ma, co najwyżej nie dostaniesz obiadu na stołówce — odparł ze śmiechem. Pola pokręciła głową z udawanym przerażeniem.

— Jest jeszcze gorzej — powiedziała, ale uśmiechnęła się po chwili. — To widzimy się… kiedyś — machnęła ręką i wyszła. Nataniel ponownie tego dnia westchnął i zwrócił spojrzenie na Melanię, która właśnie zbierała podręczniki do torby.

— Jesteśmy spóźnieni na literaturę — poinformowała go.

— Cudownie.

 

Poczuł wibracje telefonu schowanego w kieszeni spodni w momencie, gdy pani Hog przybliżała im historię „Wielkiego Gatsby’ego”. Kobieta opowiadała z wielkim zaangażowaniem i Nataniel byłby słuchał, gdyby nie znał tej książki na pamięć. Pokusa sprawdzenia wiadomości była silniejsza od zachowania pozoru pilnego studenta, niezauważalnie wyciągnął więc z kieszeni urządzenie i wszedł w aplikację G2Gth, trzymając telefon pod blatem, niby patrząc się w zeszyt.

> **Daisymerollin22 wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [Daisymerollin22] oddałbym wszystko, żeby móc uciec z lekcji  
> [Daisymerollin22] a nie mogę, bo zawalę rok  
> [DesperateType] Uwierz mi, łączę się z tobą w bólu.  
> [Daisymerollin22] co teraz masz?  
> [DesperateType] Literaturę. Ty?  
> [Daisymerollin22] matmę  
> [Daisymerollin22] tym gorzej dla mnie  
> [DesperateType] Czemu niby?  
> [Daisymerollin22] mojemu nauczycielowi ciężko jest uwierzyć, że potrafię więcej od niego  
> [Daisymerollin22] więc lubi bez powodu dowalić mi dodatkowymi zadaniami  
> [DesperateType] Bez urazy, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz dobry akurat z matematyki.  
> [Daisymerollin22] a z czego innego? trzeba umieć przeliczyć hajs na fajki :P

Nataniel parsknął cicho śmiechem, co niestety zwróciło uwagę kilku osób. Spróbował się opanować, na jakiś czas porzucając smartfona i skupiając uwagę na słowach nauczycielki. Jego zainteresowanie zajęciami szybko jednak ponownie spadło do zera i zaryzykował, raz jeszcze włączając telefon.

> [Daisymerollin22] co jest, dt, zostałeś przyłapany??  
> [DesperateType] Nie. Ale muszę utrzymać swoją pozycję kujona i chociaż udawać, że słucham na lekcji.  
> [Daisymerollin22] pff  
> [Daisymerollin22] utrzymanie pozycji leniwego wyrzutka społecznego jest o wiele łatwiejsze  
> [Daisymerollin22] wystarczy po prostu nim być :B

Nataniel znowu parsknął i tym razem również nauczycielka zwróciła na niego uwagę. Uniosła wyżej brwi, nie spodziewając się takich zachowań po swoim najpilniejszym uczniu.

— Świat się wali, przynudzam tak bardzo, że nawet pan Thompson ma dość — zażartowała i spojrzenia wszystkich wylądowały na biednym chłopaku, który spłonął rumieńcem i opuścił wzrok na ławkę, nie będąc przyzwyczajony do tak wielkiej uwagi skupionej na sobie. Kobieta klasnęła w dłonie. — Ludzie, ogarnijcie się! Nataniel, Kastiel — jej spojrzenie wymownie wylądowało na gitarzyście, który jedynie przewrócił oczami i schował szybko komórkę do kieszeni spodni — i Rozalia. Oczka wam się zrobią małe od patrzenia non-stop na te ekrany.

Nataniel już do końca lekcji pozostał cicho, niemal wcale się nie ruszając. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, ponownie ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, był pierwszym, który wybiegł z sali, niesfornie zarzucając ramiączko plecaka na bark. Na korytarzu wyjął telefon z kieszeni i oparł się bokiem o swoją szafkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

> [DesperateType] Dobra, tym razem mnie przyłapano.  
> [Daisymerollin22] wstyd przyznać, ale mnie też  
> [DesperateType] Twoja frajerskość właśnie osiągnęła wyżyny swoich możliwości  
> [Daisymerollin22] takie słowo nawet nie istnieje  
> [Daisymerollin22] widać jak uważnie słuchasz na tej literaturze  
> [DesperateType] Przygadał kocioł garnkowi :P

Zadzwonił dzwonek kończący przerwę. Blondyn zaklął, otwierając szafkę i wyjmując potrzebne podręczniki na kolejną lekcję. Popędził korytarzem do sali biologicznej, pocieszając się, że została tylko jedna godzina do długiej przerwy. Mina mu szybko zrzedła, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie zazna odpoczynku, bo będzie musiał przejrzeć akta Poli i pouczyć się z Rozą. Po jakiego grzyba on się pchał na to stanowisko?

Zdążył idealnie w momencie, gdy ostatnia osoba wchodziła do środka. Zręcznie prześlizgnął się przez drzwi, z lekką zadyszką siadając na miejscu obok Iris. Jego wzrok spoczął na rozstawionych przyrządach laboratoryjnych i westchnął.

— Dzisiaj przyjrzymy się bliżej naszej krwi! — zawołał z entuzjazmem nauczyciel. Jakaś dziewczyna z przodu jęknęła głośno.

— Mam hemofobię!

Nauczycielowi ręce opadły.

— Zawsze coś — mruknął pod nosem. — Dobra, usiądź w kącie i, nie wiem, poczytaj coś z podręcznika — dodał głośniej. Wow. Więcej takich nauczycieli. — My zaś przyjrzymy się bliżej krwinkom. Przed sobą macie zadania ćwiczeniowe, które macie uzupełnić na podstawie wyników.

Szybko wzięli się do roboty, pobierając próbki krwi i umieszczając je na szkiełkach. Nataniel umieścił swoje pod mikroskopem, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć pracę. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, zapisując wyniki na kartkach ćwiczeniowych.

— Pssst, Nat! — usłyszał obok siebie. Obrócił się ku Iris, pochylającej się ku niemu konspiracyjnie. Oderwał się od pracy, samemu się do niej nieznacznie przybliżając.

— Co tam?

— Peggy puściła plotę, że masz w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi dziewczynę, tak cię tylko ostrzegam.

— Że kogo mam? — zawołał w szoku, szybko się uspokajając, gdy po raz kolejny tego dnia wylądowało na nim nieprzychylne spojrzenie nauczyciela. Z czerwonymi od wstydu i złości policzkami ponownie zerknął na Iris. — Co ty gadasz?

— No, widziała jak śmiejesz się do telefonu w klasie i stwierdziła, no cóż — pokręciła głową, wzdychając ciężko. — Wiesz, jaka jest Peggy. W nowym wydaniu gazetki będziesz na pierwszej stronie, zobaczysz.

— Co ją to wszystko obchodzi — syknął sam do siebie. — Nawet gdybym miał „tajemniczą dziewczynę”, to nie jest jej sprawa!

— Nie masz co poradzić — wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. — Rozmowy z Peggy na temat jej newsów zawsze tylko pogarszają sytuację. Nie przejmuj się za bardzo, ludzie szybko o tym zapomną – próbowała go pocieszyć. Nataniel zacisnął zęby.

— I tak z nią porozmawiam. Mam już wystarczająco dużo na głowie, nie potrzeba mi głupich szkolnych plotek na dokładkę.

— To twoja sprawa — odparła wyrozumiale. — Hej, słyszałam że będziesz uczył Rozę na lunchu. Mogę się dołączyć?

— Jasne — odparł nadal trochę rozemocjonowany, ale jednak z sympatią w głosie. Bardzo lubił Iris i jej przyjacielskie podejście, więc z przyjemnością się zgodził. Zresztą w tym momencie potrzebował trochę jej uspokajającej aury, którą roztaczała wokół siebie jak wesoły kwiatek. Dziewczyna prawie podskoczyła z radości, ściskając go pod stołem za rękę z siłą, której się po niej nie spodziewał.

— Jezu, Nat, ratujesz mi życie! Jesteś najlepszy.

Zaczerwienił się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i wrócił do pracy.

 

Lunch spędzili razem z Rozalią i Iris w bibliotece, ucząc się i ukradkiem podjadając kabanosy, które przyniosła ze sobą ruda, tak by nie zauważyła tego surowa bibliotekarka, która czasami rzucała im podejrzliwe spojrzenia zza okularów połówek, grzebiąc coś w laptopie przy swoim biurku. Nataniel, korzystając z przerwy, przejrzał również akta Poli i z radością stwierdził, że wszystko w nich w porządku i nie ma dodatkowej roboty na głowie.

Przy drzwiach do klasy fizyki natknęli się na niewyraźnie wyglądającego Lysandra. Roza jako pierwsza zapytała, czy coś się stało, uprzedzając Iris i Nataniela.

— Do Kastiela zadzwonił nasz perkusista — westchnął. — Tak jakby nas olał przed koncertem, który ma się odbyć za niecały miesiąc. To miał być debiut naszej grupy.

— Masakra — sapnęła Iris. — Mogę wam jakoś pomóc? Może ktoś z klubu muzycznego zna jakiegoś perkusistę.

— Byłbym wdzięczny — odparł chłopak po chwili zastanowienia. — Problem w tym, że Kastiel potrafi być bardzo…

— Wybredny? — zaśmiała się Iris. — Wiem, wiem. Znamy się z nim nie od wczoraj. Postaram się znaleźć kogoś dobrego, słowo.

— Dzięki, Iris — uśmiechnął się do niej z ulgą. — Ratujesz nam życia.

— Szkoda, że nie możesz nas uratować od kartkówki — westchnęła Rozalia, widząc nadchodzącą nauczycielkę. Zaraz zmarszczyła brwi. — No właśnie, gdzie jest Kastiel?

— Stwierdził, że nic nie umie i jest zbyt wściekły, więc poszedł zapalić — oznajmił najlepszy przyjaciel wspomnianego chłopaka. Cała grupa zgodnie przewróciła oczami.

— Dobra, damy radę, drużyno! — zawołała Iris, gdy nauczycielka otworzyła drzwi. Wszyscy przytaknęli i ruszyli do sali jak na ścięcie.

 

Nataniel stał sam na dziedzińcu, mając wyraźnie zirytowaną minę. Amber pojechała do domu bez niego, kolejny autobus miał za godzinę, a wrócenie piechotą zajęłoby mu jeszcze więcej czasu, niż poczekanie na przystanku. Uniósł kciuk do ust, zagryzając go mocno. Był zmęczony, wkurzony, obolały, a do tego niebo wyglądało tak, jakby zaraz miało zacząć padać. Ten dzień był jednym wielkim żartem.

— Czekasz na zbawienie? — usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos i uniósł oczy ku górze. Tylko jego tu brakowało.

— Tak — odparł zgryźliwie. — Mógłbyś więc odejść? Zepsujesz nam spotkanie swoim smrodem.

Ku zdziwieniu blondyna, Kastiel zaśmiał się krótko, ochryple. Przez chwilę stali tak, oboje nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Mogę cię podwieźć. Jak chcesz — powiedział w końcu gitarzysta, wyglądając wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Nataniel gapił się na niego w szoku. Kastiel prychnął pod nosem, uszy mu poczerwieniały. — Chyba że wolisz moknąć, bo zaraz zacznie lać. Kto co woli. Dobra, to było głupie-

— Nie, nie, czekaj! — przerwał mu Nataniel szybko, nerwowo; perspektywa jazdy z Kastielem była mimo wszystko bardziej zachęcająca niż spędzenie kolejnej godziny bez sensu w szkole. — Z chęcią. To znaczy, jak chcesz mnie podwieźć, to będzie. Spoko.

— Okej — odparł Kastiel. — Mój motor stoi na parkingu, więc…

Och, Och.

Ta jazda będzie jeszcze gorsza niż przejażdżka samochodem z Amber w roli kierowcy.

Nataniel pokiwał głową i ruszył za wyższym chłopakiem, zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię. Parking o tej godzinie był już prawie całkowicie pusty, nie licząc auta dyrektorki i motoru Kastiela, postawionego w najbardziej oddalonym od szkoły miejscu. Uniósł brwi w podziwie na widok pięknej, zadbanej Hondy. Nie spodziewał się po Kastielu dbałości o sprzęt, lecz motor, wyglądający na dość stary rocznik, wciąż był w perfekcyjnym stanie i nie było na nim ani jednej ryski. Kastiel wyjął ze schowka kask i rzucił go Natanielowi, który aż sapnął, gdy ten trafił go z impetem prosto w brzuch, wyduszając z niego całe powietrze. Wyższy chłopak wskoczył na pojazd, dając do zrozumienia Natanielowi, by usiadł za nim. Blondyn włożył kask i niepewnie usadowił się, torbę kładąc przed sobą i nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z rękoma. Nie widział twarzy gitarzysty lecz wiedział podświadomie, że ten przewrócił oczami.

— Po prostu się za mnie złap tymi łapami, przecież ci ich nie odgryzę.

Tego właśnie Nataniel nie był pewien, ale mimo wątpliwości położył dłonie na bokach Kastiela.

To było dziwne. Przez te wszystkie lata skakania sobie do gardeł zdążył już zapomnieć, jak miękki potrafił być…

Pokręcił głową. Niskie buczenie silnika wypełniło jego głowę, gdy Kastiel odpalił motor. To było dawno. Kastiel starał się być cywilizowany. To nic nie znaczyło.

W tym momencie poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie i omal nie spadł z pojazdu, gdy gitarzysta jak szalony wyjechał z parkingu na ulicę. Z braku innego wyjścia i ze strachu owinął ramiona wokół talii Kastiela, trzymając go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Co w sumie było prawdą.

Ponad ryk silnika przebił się ten ochrypły, wkurzający śmiech.

— Co jest, blondi, posiusiałeś się ze strachu?

— Wal się — przekrzyknął hałas Nataniel, mimo to nadal nie odsuwając się od chłopaka. Waliło od niego fajkami i jakimś beznadziejnym dezodorantem, co połączone razem śmierdziało dwa razy gorzej.

Męki Nataniela na szczęście nie trwały długo i szybko znaleźli się pod jego domem. Zdjął kask i zsiadł z motoru, mając nogi jak z waty. Oddał okrycie głowy Kastielowi, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co powiedzieć. Poczuł na nosie pierwszą spadającą z nieba kroplę.

— Dzięki za podrzucenie mnie — powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się niemal niezauważalnie. — Uniknąłem niechcianego prysznica.

— Nie licz na mnie kolejnym razem — odparł Kastiel, ale w jego głosie nie było zwyczajowej chęci dowalenia mu. — Drugi raz będziesz nawalał z buta, a ja pojadę za tobą i całą drogę będę ci kibicował.

Nataniel zaśmiał się mimowolnie, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy drugiego chłopaka. Dziwnie wyglądał, uśmiechając się.

Kastiel odchrząknął, dodając gazu i zakładając kask.

— Na razie, kujonie — rzucił na odchodne i odjechał z piskiem opon, zostawiając zaszokowanego Nataniela na podjeździe.


	7. It's never too late to try again

— Czyli mówisz, że Kastiel, ten Kastiel — zaczęła temat ponownie Amber, bawiąc się popcornem leżącym w misce na jej kolanach. — Że on zachował się wobec ciebie cywilizowanie?

Nataniel przewrócił oczami, kradnąc siostrze miskę z rąk i wkładając sobie garść popcornu do ust.

— Shocker, prawda — odparł, w tym samym czasie mieląc jedzenie. Amber skrzywiła się, odsuwając się od niego.

— Nie mów z pełnymi ustami, oblechu.

— Nie mów mi, jak mam żyć — zeżarł kolejną garść.

Rozsiedli się na kanapie w salonie, włączając Pitch Perfect tylko dlatego, że występował w nim Ben Platt. Oboje stwierdzili, że ostatnio znowu zrobiło się między nimi chłodno, więc postanowili zorganizować dwuosobowy wieczór filmowy. Mieli już za sobą pierwszą część Harry’ego Pottera i dwa odcinki Parks and Recreation. Planowali obejrzeć jeszcze przynajmniej kolejne dwa filmy – noc była jeszcze młoda, a następnego dnia i tak mieli do szkoły na późniejszą godzinę.

— I jechaliście razem na motorze — westchnęła dziewczyna. — Oddałabym wszystko, by być wtedy na twoim miejscu.

— Odpuść go sobie — prychnął. — Żadna z niego dobra partia, nie uczy się, pije, pali, przeklina. Stać cię na kogoś lepszego, wiesz?

— On wcale nie jest taki zły — spojrzała na niego krzywo. — To ty masz jakieś dziwne opinie na temat niego.

— Nie są wyssane z palca — oparł się plecami o miękkie oparcie kanapy, prawie się w nie zapadając. — Odpuść go sobie — powtórzył, wyjmując z kieszeni flanelowych spodni od pidżamy telefon. Ekran oświetlił jego twarz, która rozpogodziła się, gdy czytał wiadomości na Get2Gether.

> **Daisymerollin22 wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jak tam babski wieczór? :P  
> [DesperateType] Ale jesteś zabawny.  
> [DesperateType] Zacnie, powiedziałbym.  
> [Daisymerollin22] wybornie  
> [DesperateType] Dorodnie.  
> [Daisymerollin22] morowo  
> [DesperateType] O mój boże  
> [DesperateType] Wygrałeś xD  
> [Daisymerollin22] nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do ciebie używającego emotikon  
> [DesperateType] :)  
> [Daisymerollin22] nie, przestań. tylko nie ta. ta jest przeklęta  
> [DesperateType] :)))  
> [Daisymerollin22] :<  
> [DesperateType] :) :) :) :)  
> [Daisymerollin22] dobra blokuję cię

— Z kim ty tak piszesz? — zapytała Amber, widząc jak jej bliźniak szczerzy się głupio do telefonu. Nataniel jak poparzony schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

— Z nikim.

— O kurde – podniosła rękę do ust. — Ty serio masz dziewczynę!

— Co? Nie! - zaprzeczył, próbując odgonić od siebie siostrę, która rzuciła się na niego z łapami, próbując wydostać jego smartfona z kieszeni.

— Nie? Czyli chłopaka, ha! Wiedziałam, że jesteś kryptogejem! — Omal nie spadł z kanapy.

— Amber, uspokój się — zawołał. — Nie mam ani dziewczyny, ani chłopaka. Przeglądałem głupie memy, to wszystko!

— Jasne, jasne — zachichotała blondynka, postanawiając użyć największej słabości brata i wbijając mu palce pod żebra. Chłopak pisnął, co wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu ze strony Amber.

— Bez łaskotek, bez łaskotek! — krzyknął przerażony, lecz jego siostra nie znała żadnej litości, gdy chciała czegoś dowieść. Nie potrzeba było długo torturować blondyna, by ten ledwo zipiąc zaczął błagać o litość, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, czerwony od niepohamowanego śmiechu na twarzy. Zadowolona dziewczyna włączyła urządzenie i szczęka jej opadła.

— Masz konto na Get2Gether! — zawołała, zaskoczona. — I mnie nie poinformowałeś?

— Założyłem, jak mi o tym powiedziałaś — burknął, zawstydzony.

— Chociaż raz się mnie posłuchałeś — przewróciła oczami, wstukując coś w wyszukiwanie. Chwilę później oddała mu telefon z zadowoleniem na twarzy. — Masz, dodałam się do twoich znajomych.  
Blondyn patrzył się tępo w wyświetlacz. Rzeczywiście, był tak zaaferowany pisaniem z Daisym, że kompletnie zapomniał o innych możliwościach aplikacji. W zasadzie było to trochę smutne, że korespondował jedynie z nim i nikim innym.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk powiadomienia o nowej wiadomości.

> **PumpkinSpicexoxo wysłała ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Ziemia do Nataniela, oglądamy dalej? :>>>

Nataniel uniósł brwi na widok jej nicku.

— Serio, PumpkinSpicexoxo? — zapytał, parskając śmiechem. Walnęła go poduszką w twarz.

— Spadaj, DesperateType. W ogóle — zaciekawiła się — kto to cały ten Daisymerollin22?

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Nawet nie znam jego prawdziwego imienia, szczerze powiedziawszy — wyznał.

Patrzyła na niego tępo.

— Czekaj, rozmawiacie ze sobą już prawie miesiąc i nie posiadasz nawet tych podstawowych informacji? — pokręciła głową. — Jesteś beznadziejny.

— Hej, może szanujemy swoją prywatność i pozostajemy internetowymi znajomymi — obruszył się.

— Dobra, dobra — uniosła ręce w górę. — Już nie komentuję.

Przez chwilę milczeli, wpatrzeni w Bena Platta na ekranie.

— To co, teraz Władca Pierścieni?

— Damy radę?

— Jak nie my to kto?

 

Nie dali rady.

Nataniela obudziła rano stopa Amber, trafiająca go prosto w nos. Mając mroczki przed oczami z bólu i niewyspania na ślepo złapał siostrę za nogę i zrzucił ją z siebie, co poskutkowało tym, że dziewczyna z piskiem wylądowała na podłodze. Obolały od spania w niewygodnej pozycji podniósł się do siadu, sprawdzając, czy Amber sobie nic nie złamała.

— Żyjesz? — spytał zachrypniętym głosem.

— Niestety — wyburczała w dywan.

Z niewyraźnymi minami udali się do swoich pokojów, by ubrać się i przygotować do szkoły. Do łazienki weszli w tym samym momencie, wciąż nie do końca rozbudzeni. Nataniel wyjął szczoteczki do zębów dla siebie i siostry, podał jej jedną, a ona w zamian przekazała mu pastę. Ze szczoteczką w ustach wyciągnął z szafki grzebień, podał siostrze, ona zaś wyszukała golarkę i piankę do golenia dla niego. W idealnej synchronizacji splunęli do zlewu, po czym przybili sobie piątki.

— To mi się nigdy nie znudzi — wyznał.

— Posiadanie bliźniaka? — zaśmiała się Amber, kiwając głową. — Mi też.

Z łazienki udali się do kuchni, gdzie Nataniel wyjął dwa kubki i zaparzył czarną kawę dla siebie, a dla Amber zieloną herbatę z pączkami róży. Blondynka zaś zrobiła na szybko kanapki, jedną dla siebie i dwie dla Nataniela. Zasiedli w kuchni na wysokich stołkach przy blatach, w przyjemnej ciszy zjadając swoje porcje. Chłopak włączył radio, z którego popłynęła jakaś popowa muzyka, której on nie lubił, ale Amber często słuchała. Jego siostra zaczęła śpiewać cicho pod nosem, trzęsąc głową w rytm melodii.

Nataniel zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w głos siostry i popową piosenkę. Amber od zawsze uwielbiała śpiewać. W swoim zamiłowaniu do muzyki byli niezwykle podobni, a jednak każde poszło inną drogą – Amber o wiele bardziej wolała utwory musicalowe, popularne, Nataniel zaś skłaniał się ku klasyce i mocniejszym brzmieniom. Wiedział, jak mocno jego siostra pragnęła występować na deskach teatrów, lecz nigdy nie potrafiła pokonać stresu scenicznego i zawsze wycofywała się w cień, gdy pojawiał się temat śpiewu przed publicznością. Było to dość dziwne, ponieważ Amber nie miała problemu z przemawianiem przed dużą grupą osób.

Nataniel mógł się jedynie domyślać, dlaczego dziewczyna reagowała w ten sposób na swój wokal. Pamiętał czasy gimnazjum aż za dobrze. Dni, gdy potrafił złapać ją na śpiewaniu dla przyjemności i z własnej frustracji spowodowanej nie radzeniem sobie ze sobą wmawiać jej wiele krzywdzących rzeczy, które prawdopodobnie do teraz się za nią ciągnęły, niczym uparty cień, wiszący nad jej głową. Niepisaną zasadą rodzeństwa było nie poruszanie tematu gimnazjum i podstawówki, dla spokoju ducha. Blondyn wiedział, że zamiatanie problemu pod dywan nie równa się rozwiązaniu go, lecz nie miał serca wyciągać brudy na wierzch akurat w tym momencie. Może za tydzień. Albo za rok. Kiedyś na pewno.

Spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący przy drzwiach. Ósmy października.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

Szesnasty października zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a on…

On przestawał się bać.

Spojrzał w zielone oczy swojej siostry, podkreślone kocimi kreskami i tuszem do rzęs. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, szczerze, zbierając torebkę z podłogi.

— Jedziemy? — spytała, poklepując go przyjaźnie po ramieniu.

Pokiwał głową.

 

Przerwa obiadowa przyszła szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał. Przebił się przez tłum uczniów na korytarzu do swojej szafki, pod którą stali Lysander, Rozalia i Iris. Powitał ich gestem dłoni, unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu. Roza objęła go ramieniem.

— Panie Gospodarzu, dzięki twoim korkom z fizyki dostałam cztery! — zawołała, poklepując go po ramieniu. — Dzięki wielkie, bez twojej pomocy byłoby ciężko.

— Nie ma sprawy — wzruszył ramionami. Popatrzył po twarzach zebranych. — Czemu właściwie tu czekacie? — spytał niepewnie. Iris przewróciła oczami.

— Idziemy na lunch i zabieramy cię ze sobą — oznajmiła ruda, splatając ręce na piersi. — Chyba że masz inne plany.

— Właściwie to lunch spędzam w pokoju gospodarzy… — zaczął, na co Roza klasnęła w dłonie.

— Czyli idziesz z nami — zarządziła i pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę stołówki. Nataniel poczuł dziwne ssanie w żołądku. Rzadko bywał na stołówce, głównie ze względu na ilość pracy i to, że było tam tak wiele osób… Nie czuł się komfortowo w otoczeniu tylu obcych ludzi, których spojrzenia raz po raz mogły lądować na nim, rodziły się plotki i po prostu nie. To było dla niego zbyt stresujące. Wolał spędzać przerwę obiadową w samotności, zawalony papierami, popijając kawę.

Mimo to poszedł za znajomymi, głównie ze względu na ciasno owiniętą wokół swojego ramienia rękę Rozalii, rzucającej mu pokrzepiające spojrzenia.

Weszli do sporego pomieszczenia i od razu uderzył w niego huk głośnych rozmów i niezachęcający zapach pieczonego mięsa. Bogu dzięki, że miał własne kanapki. Lawirując między tłumem udali się ku stolikowi umieszczonego w kącie pokoju, przy którym siedzieli Pola z Kastielem, oboje pochyleni ku telefonowi trzymanemu przez tę pierwszą i chichotający co jakiś czas. Dosiedli się do nich całą czwórką, Lysander obok swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a Nataniel pomiędzy Iris i Rozalią. Pola rzuciła blondynowi szeroki uśmiech, Kastiel zaś obrzucił go oceniającym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Słyszałam plotki — powiedziała Roza i jak na zawołanie cała grupka pochyliła się ku niej konspiracyjnie — że szkoła będzie organizować bieg na orientację.

— Serio? — spytała zdenerwowana Iris. — Kiedy?

— Prawdopodobnie jeszcze w październiku, dopóki jest ładna pogoda — odpowiedziała, odrzucając długie włosy za ramię. — Jestem ciekawa, jak to wszystko wyjdzie.

— O czym się rozprawia? — Wszyscy odwrócili się ku stojącej w swoich nieśmiertelnych bojówkach Kim, uśmiechającej się półgębkiem. Tuż obok jawiła się Violetta, trzymająca tacę z podejrzanie wyglądającym kotletem; na ramieniu miała przewieszoną teczkę do prac plastycznych.

— O domniemanym biegu na orientację — zabrał głos Lysander, z plecaka wyjmując pojemnik z sałatką i kilkoma nuggetsami. Jednego szybko podebrał mu Kastiel, któremu jego przyjaciel rzucił krzywe spojrzenie.

— Ta, Peggy coś o tym wspominała — odparła ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, dosiadając się do stolika. Violetta podążyła jej śladem, wpatrując się w kotleta, jakby ten znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania o sens życia. Nataniel wiedział, jak źle dziewczyna radzi sobie z tłumami i mógł się z nią łączyć w bólu. Również nie czuł się najlepiej pośród ludzi. — Nataniel, słyszałeś coś?

Oczy wszystkich zebranych zwróciły się ku blondynowi, który przez chwilę myślał, że zejdzie na zawał.

— Hmm… żadna informacja od dyrekcji jeszcze nie dotarła – odparł, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. Kim pokiwała głową.

— Peggy jak zwykle pewnie coś zmyśla — zdecydowała. —Tak samo jak kilka dni temu, gdy stwierdziła, że ukrywasz w piwnicy dziewczynę — puściła mu oczko. Nataniel przewrócił oczami.  
— Skąd wiesz, że tak nie jest? — spytał z cieniem humoru w głosie. Kim uniosła brwi.

— Wypuszczasz ją chociaż czasami?

— Tak, z łaski pozwalam jej się przejść po salonie, żeby dostała trochę promieni słonecznych.

Reszta grupy, przysłuchująca się rozmowie, wybuchła śmiechem; nawet Kastiel zachichotał, klepiąc po plecach krztuszącą się soczkiem pomarańczowym Iris. Nataniel rozluźnił się, przestając zwracać uwagę na tłum innych uczniów wypełniający stołówkę. Roza otarła łezkę z kącika ust.

— Hej, jak wam idzie z poszukiwaniem nowego perkusisty? — spytała Kastiela i Lysandra. Ten drugi westchnął cierpiętnico, podczas gdy Kastiel przewrócił oczami.

— Wszyscy są jednakowo beznadziejni — oznajmił. — Nie mówię, że Michael był jakimś wybitnym wirtuozem, ale chociaż czuł muzykę, jaką gramy.

— Będzie trzeba zorganizować większe przesłuchania — dodał Lys, dłubiąc widelcem w sałatce. — Connor już obiecał, że udostępni nam garaż, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba.

— O ile jego starych nie będzie — powiedział zirytowany rudy, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk długich włosów za ucho. — Wiesz, jacy potrafią być.

— Będą otwarte na słuchaczy? — zainteresowała się Rozalia. — Przesłuchania?

Muzycy spojrzeli po sobie.

— Nie myśleliśmy o tym, prawdę powiedziawszy… — mruknął Lysander.

— No chyba nie myślicie, że możecie sobie nas nie zaprosić? — oburzyła się Roza.

— Przemyślimy to — burknął Kastiel. — Daj mi jeszcze jednego nuggetsa.

— Spadaj, masz własne jedzenie — odparł Lysander.

— Miałem, godzinę temu. Teraz znowu jestem głodny.

— To już twój problem, nie mój.

 

Skończył lekcje wcześniej, niż Amber, postanowił więc załapać się na autobus i wrócić wcześniej do domu. Będąc już przy drzwiach wejściowych i próbując otworzyć je zapasowym kluczem zorientował się, że są one już otwarte. Zmarszczył brwi, wchodząc do środka. Było cicho, jedynie z kuchni dobiegał odgłos łyżeczki obijającej się o porcelanowe ścianki kubka. Przełknął ślinę, zostawiając torbę w przedsionku, i na skarpetkach ruszył do okupywanego pomieszczenia.

O wyspę kuchenną opierała się Adelaida, wyglądająca na mocno zamyśloną. Mieszała łyżeczką herbatę, wyglądając przez okno. W tym momencie, bez żadnej maski surowości i chłodu, wyglądała naprawdę pięknie, choć trochę smutno; było coś w jej oczach, czego Nataniel nie mógł dokładnie określić. Nie chciał określać.

Obserwował ją przez chwilę, bijąc się z myślami, czy zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, czy odpuścić. Postanowił to drugie, wycofując się cicho z pomieszczenia.

— Natanielu? — usłyszał za sobą i zaklął w myślach. Odwrócił się, napotykając dziwnie zmartwione spojrzenie matki.

— Hej, mamo — powitał ją niezręcznie.

— Hej — odpowiedziała łagodnie. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kobieta westchnęła, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry.

— Chcesz pogadać z matką? — zapytała, niby nonszalancko, jednak w jej głosie brzmiało pewne napięcie. Nataniel nawet rozważał opcję odmowy, jednak po kilku sekundach zastanowienia w końcu pokiwał głową i dosiadł się do niej przy blacie, gdzie jeszcze rano jadł śniadanie ze swoją siostrą.

— Jak ostatnie zdjęcia do magazynu? — spytał, nieumiejętnie próbując podtrzymać gadkę o niczym. Jego matka przewróciła oczami.

— Dobrze, ale nie mam pojęcia, czego chce ode mnie Jean-Jacques — westchnęła, obejmując delikatnymi dłońmi kubek. — Ostatnio ciągle coś mu się nie podoba i odbija się to na mnie. Ostatnio… — zamilkła na chwilę, jakby ważąc ciężar słów, które chciała wypowiedzieć. — … Ostatnio nawet dla Amber jestem szorstka i nie wiem, jak teraz do niej podejść. Nic mi nie przechodzi przez gardło, gdy chcę z nią porozmawiać… — ponownie odpłynęła, patrząc przez okno. Nataniel patrzył na swoje ręce, zaciśnięte w pięści.

— Może zacznij od nowa — powiedział cicho, zwracając uwagę matki. — Nigdy nie jest za późno na zaczęcie zupełnie od nowa.

Ponownie milczeli, długą chwilę. Nagle Adelaida uśmiechnęła się, lekko, niewyraźnie.

— Hej — oznajmiła, nutka zdenerwowania w jej głosie. - Nie jestem najlepszą matką, ale, jeśli chciałbyś, żebym ci w czymś pomogła — przerwała, westchnęła, pokręciła głową. — Okropnie wyglądasz w tych koszulach, mówiąc szczerze.

— Słucham? — spytał, zbity z pantałyku taką nagłą zmianą tematu rozmowy. Jego matka zaśmiała się, dźwięk jak delikatne dzwonienie dzwoneczków.

— Mówię ci, już wolałam, jak nosiłeś te paskudne ciemne bluzy, miało to o tonę więcej charakteru — oparła się łokciem o blat, mrużąc oczy, gdy mierzyła go oceniającym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. — Przyda ci się kilka dobrych rad na temat stylu — zdecydowała. — W sobotę wybieram się do galerii. Jakbyś nic nie planował, to z chęcią wezmę cię ze sobą — zaproponowała.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie rozumiał, o co jej chodził. Czego od niego oczekiwała. Otarł nagle spocone dłonie o spodnie, marszcząc brwi.

Nigdy nie jest za późno na zaczęcie od nowa, pomyślał i wziął głęboki oddech. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

— Jasne — oznajmił, na co oczy jego matki aż się zaświeciły. — Byłoby miło z twojej strony, mamo.

> **DesperateType wysłał ci nową wiadomość!**  
>  [DesperateType] Twoim rodzicom też czasami zdarza się zrobić coś dziwnego?

Chłopak uniósł głowę na dźwięk nowej wiadomości. Zaklął, podnosząc się z rozklekotanego krzesła obrotowego. Wymanewrował między rozrzuconymi, brudnymi ubraniami. Poklepał po głowie leżącego przy łóżku psa, który zaskomlał i polizał go po palcach. Spod pościeli wyjął Samsunga starej daty, przetarł brudny ekran i odczytał wiadomość. Wyjął z kieszeni dresów paczkę niebieskich chesterfieldów, narzucił na ramiona zdezelowaną kurtkę i wyszedł na balkon. Odpalił papierosa, wypuszczając dym nosem. Chłodnawy, październikowy wiatr otulił go, rozwiewając luźne kosmyki włosów, które wypadły z niechlujnie związanej kitki. Zadrżał z zimna, zaciągnął się i zaczął odpisywać na wiadomości.

> [Daisymerollin22] co masz na myśli?  
> [DesperateType] Wiesz, okazują ci przez ostatnie trzy lata, że jesteś dla nich nikim, aż tu nagle wysuwają pomysł na wspólny wypad gdzieś, najwidoczniej chcąc poprawić relację, która i tak od dawna nie istnieje.  
> [DesperateType] To mam na myśli.  
> [Daisymerollin22] ciężko mi powiedzieć  
> [Daisymerollin22] moich rodziców nigdy nie ma w domu  
> [DesperateType] Och. Przykro mi.  
> [Daisymerollin22] nah, to całkiem wygodne. nie muszę się przejmować ich zdaniem, po prostu robię, co chcę  
> [Daisymerollin22] chociaż czasami bywa ciężko, fakt  
> [Daisymerollin22] słaba sytuacja z twoimi starszymi  
> [DesperateType] Nie za bardzo wiem, co powinienem zrobić.  
> [Daisymerollin22] a co zrobisz?  
> [DesperateType] Chyba dam jej szansę.  
> [DesperateType] Mojej matce. Nie wiem, czy na nią zasługuje, ale czasami chciałbym mieć ją z powrotem w swoim życiu.  
> [Daisymerollin22] to zrozumiałe, oczywiście. a ojciec?  
> [DesperateType] Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.  
> [Daisymerollin22] okej  
> [DesperateType] Może kiedyś.  
> [Daisymerollin22] nic na siłę  
> [DesperateType] Dzięki, Daisy.  
> [DesperateType] Jak minął ci dzień?  
> [Daisymerollin22] w porządku. szybko, to najważniejsze. a tobie?  
> [DesperateType] Średnio, ale znośnie. Znalazłem kilku znajomych, z którymi mogę porozmawiać.  
> [Daisymerollin22] och?  
> [DesperateType] Zazdrosny?  
> [Daisymerollin22] może  
> [DesperateType] Nie masz o co, nie czuj się zagrożony :P  
> [Daisymerollin22] ha ha, dalej nabijaj się z moich delikatnych uczuć :<  
> [DesperateType] :D  
> [DesperateType] Nawet chłopak, o którym wspomniałem, że go nie lubię, zaczął być wobec mnie cywilizowany.  
> [Daisymerollin22] co ty gadasz  
> [Daisymerollin22] jak twoje odczucia wobec niego?  
> [DesperateType] Sam nie wiem. Nie do końca rozumiem tę zmianę, ale to… miłe?  
> [DesperateType] Nie wiem. Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy z nim.  
> [Daisymerollin22] ???  
> [DesperateType] W podstawówce. Później przeze mnie kontakt się oziębił, a w liceum zaczęliśmy się całkowicie nienawidzić.  
> [Daisymerollin22] brzmi niezwykle przykro  
> [DesperateType] Taa…  
> [DesperateType] Powinienem iść spać, jest późno.  
> [DesperateType] Ty też.  
> [Daisymerollin22] to idź  
> [DesperateType] Ale chcę z tobą jeszcze porozmawiać.  
> [Daisymerollin22] więc rozmawiajmy?  
> [DesperateType] Ale jestem śpiący.  
> [Daisymerollin22] … jak ja cię kiedyś dorwę  
> [DesperateType] >:D  
> [DesperateType] Na serio, idę spać.  
> [DesperateType] Dobranoc, Daisy.  
> [Daisymerollin22] dobranoc dt  
>  **DesperateType jest offline**

Wrzucił peta do słoika pełnego jemu podobnych i westchnął. Oparł się o barierkę, przymykając szare oczy, w dłoni ściskając telefon. Noc była wyjątkowo cicha, nikt nawet nie darł się po małych uliczkach. Niebo pełne było gwiazd, oświetlających puste ulice.

Wrócił do środka, rzucając kurtkę na krzesło i kładąc się na małe, jednoosobowe łóżko z sapnięciem. Jedna ze sprężyn starego materaca wbiła mu się boleśnie w plecy. Zaklął, przewracając się na bok. Poczuł ciężar kładący się tuż obok i gorący oddech dmuchający mu w twarz.

— Śmierdzi ci z japy — burknął, przekręcając się z powrotem na plecy i drapiąc psa za uchem. Demon położył głowę na jego brzuchu, przymykając ciemne oczy z zadowoleniem.

Kastiel wbił spojrzenie w sufit. Słabo świeciły się na nim fluorescencyjne gwiazdki, które przykleiła tam jego matka, gdy był jeszcze małym bachorem.   
Lata minęły, a on nie miał serca, by je stamtąd zdjąć.

Myślał. O całej tej walniętej sytuacji. O Natanielu, który nie wiedział, z kim pisze. O przeszłości.

O szesnastym października.

Zasnął, śniąc niespokojne sny, pełne strachu i niepokoju, ale także i nadziei, tak małej i nieznaczącej, że prawie niezauważalnej. Lecz ona była tam gdzieś, wytrwała i stała. Nadzieja na kolejny dzień.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONNOR IS HERE!!!

Sobota dziesiątego października przywitała Nataniela piękną poranną pogodą. Promienie słońca nieśmiało wyglądały zza niedokładnie zasuniętej firany, spoczywając na twarzy blondyna, który zmrużył oczy i z głośnym ziewnięciem podniósł się do siadu. Wyjrzał przez szybę, dłonią odgarniając firankę, i uśmiechnął się leniwie. Uchylił okno, by przewietrzyć pokój i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając luźniejsze niż zwykle ubrania, mając w głowie słowa swojej matki. Te koszule naprawdę tak źle wyglądają?, pomyślał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, w dłoniach trzymając stary, czarny T-shirt z logiem Arctic Monkeys na piersi. Westchnął, wyjął do kompletu dżinsy i poszedł przebrać się do łazienki.

Gdy był w trakcie mycia zębów, do łazienki wparowała jego bliźniaczka, która uniosła brwi na zmianę jego stylu.

— Już zapomniałam, jakie bicki ukrywasz pod tymi beznadziejnymi koszulami — puściła mu oczko. Zakrztusił się pastą do zębów.

— Nic nie ukrywam — otarł usta ręcznikiem, czerwony na twarzy. — I nie mam żadnych bicków. Wyszedłem z formy dawno temu.

— Serio? — oparła ręce na biodrach. — Trzy lata trenowania boksu i uważasz, że nie jesteś umięśniony? — pokręciła głową. — Nie wiem, które z nas ma niższe poczucie własnej wartości.

— To rodzinne — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. Amber pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się pod nosem i wywaliła brata za drzwi, oznajmiając, że idzie wziąć prysznic. Nataniel, nie za bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, zdecydował się zejść na parter do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie.

Jako że weekend zapowiadał się spokojnie, postanowił włożyć trochę więcej starań w gotowanie. Usmażył na patelni boczek, w tym samym czasie na drugiej przygotowując jajecznicę z pomidorkami koktajlowymi. Gdy to było gotowe, na tłuszcz, w którym smażył mięso, położył na chwilę dwie kromki pełnoziarnistego chleba, z jednej i drugiej strony. Zaparzył kawę – czarną dla siebie, białą z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru dla siostry. Śniadanie podał na białych talerzach, brzegi ocierając dodatkowo chusteczką, by wszystko prezentowało się ładnie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zadowolony z włożonej w posiłek pracy. Nocne maratony wszystkich show Gordona Ramsaya jednak się na coś przydały.

Amber, wchodząc do kuchni, skwitowała ucztę jawiącą się przed jej oczami jedynie głębokim westchnięciem.

— Jeśli będę mieć chłopaka, który będzie radził sobie w kuchni gorzej, niż ty, uznam to za osobistą porażkę — powiedziała, zasiadając do stołu i zacierając ręce. Nataniel przewrócił oczami.

— Więc lepiej odpuść sobie Kastiela. Powszechnie wiadomo, że jego dieta składa się z serowych Cheetosów i zupek chińskich.

Jego siostra parsknęła śmiechem w talerz.

— Jesteś okropny, wiesz o tym? — uświadomiła go, popijając swoją kawę. — Gorszy niż ja. Powinieneś być królową pszczół tej szkoły.

— Przeszkadza mi w tym moja płeć.

— To tylko dodaje pikanterii twojej osobowości — zaśmiała się. Nataniel przewrócił oczami i wepchnął jej do ust kromkę chleba.

Jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, o czym powiadomiły ich pierwsze dźwięki Dies Irae z Requiem Mozarta.

— Rozalia — poinformował siostrę cicho, odbierając połączenie. Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę słychać było jedynie podejrzane szmery.

— Zbieraj się, panie Gospodarzu — dotarł wreszcie głos Rozy, w którym wybrzmiewała nuta ekscytacji. — Będziemy pod twoim domem za pięć minut.

— Czekaj, co? — zawołał. Amber posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Podniósł się z krzesła nerwowo. — Roza, kto, gdzie i po co? Roza…? — spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Rozłączyła się, oczywiście. Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

— Co się święci? — zapytała jego bliźniaczka, kradnąc mu z talerza ostatni kawałek bekonu. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Właśnie problem w tym, że nie wiadomo — zebrał puste talerze i wstawił je do zmywarki. — Co dzisiaj będziesz robić?

— Za godzinę przyjeżdżają tutaj Li z Charlottą — zerknęła na zegarek. — Miło by było mieć wolny dom — dodała z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Oparł dłonie na biodrach, marszcząc brwi.  
— Dziewczyny — przewrócił oczami. — Wy wszystkie jesteście w jakiejś zmowie.

— A tam zmowie, po prostu troszczymy się o twoje życie towarzyskie bardziej, niż ty sam.

W milczeniu pokiwał głową, przyznając jej rację, po czym pobiegł szybko do swojego pokoju, by zgarnąć jeszcze jedną ze starych bluz. Wrócił z powrotem na parter i, gdy był zajęty wkładaniem butów, usłyszał zza zamkniętych drzwi donośne trąbienie samochodu.

— Baw się dobrze! — usłyszał z kuchni głos Amber. — Nie rób złych decyzji!

— Dzięki, mamo! — odkrzyknął i wyszedł, czując ssanie w żołądku spowodowane nerwami. Doceniał dobre intencje Rozy, ale jednak wolałby być uprzedzony o wypadzie wcześniej, przynajmniej dwa dni przed, by mógł się psychicznie przygotować. Odwrócił się ku samochodowi zaparkowanemu na podjeździe – piękna, niebieska Honda, w której zasiadali Rozalia, Lysander, Iris oraz Pola. Pomachał im krótko, podchodząc do pojazdu.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał wszystkich, otwierając drzwi od strony Iris. Ruda wyszczerzyła do niego zęby, przesuwając się na środek, by zrobić mu miejsce.

— Wybacz, że cię wcześniej nie poinformowaliśmy — powiedział skruszony Lysander, jakby czytając mu w myślach. — Wszystko wyszło dosłownie dzisiaj z samego rana.

— Co wyszło? — spytał zniecierpliwiony. Rozalia klasnęła w dłonie.

— Ten cały Connor ma wolny dom — odparła rozentuzjazmowana — więc organizujemy przesłuchania. Kandydaci zostali poinformowani, teraz trzeba tylko doprowadzić garaż do porządku i rozstawić perkusję.

— Oczywiście zajmujemy się tym my — dodała Pola, przewracając oczami.

— A kto inny? — obruszyła się białowłosa dziewczyna. — Chyba nie Kastiel albo Lysander. Bez urazy, Lys — zwróciła się do przyjaciela. — Jesteś świetny, ale prędzej zgubiłbyś się gdzieś w domu, niż nam pomógł.

Lysander w odpowiedzi jedynie pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na ustach, skupiony na prowadzeniu pojazdu.

— Właśnie, nie powinien nas martwić fakt, że prowadzi właśnie Lys? — spytała nieśmiało Iris.

— Nie ma się o co martwić, drogę do Connora znam jak własną kieszeń — uspokoił ją szofer.

Oczywiście musieli się zgubić i byli na miejscu dziesięć minut po czasie. Spojrzenie Rozalii mogłoby mordować.

— Jasne — parsknęła, szturchając Lysandra pod żebrami. — „Znam drogę do Connora jak własną kieszeń”, szkoda że nawet w swoich kieszeniach potrafisz się pogubić!

— Nie jesteśmy aż tak spóźnieni — odpowiedział jej spokojnie, wbijając spojrzenie w jadący w ich stronę motor. — I nie jedyni.

Rozalia westchnęła poddańczo. Motocyklista gwałtownie wyhamował i skręcił na podjazd. Czesane gwałtownym wiatrem, czerwone włosy ułożyły się na bladej twarzy chłopaka niesfornymi kosmykami.

Nataniel przypomniał sobie niedawną przejażdżkę z Kastielem i odwrócił od chłopaka wzrok, nieco czerwony na twarzy.

— Co tak stoicie jak święte krowy? — warknął nowo przybyły, wskazując kciukiem na dom, a raczej pałac za jego plecami. — Nie mamy całego dnia, ruszcie się.

Wszyscy ruszyli za gitarzystą, przy okazji podziwiając piękny budynek. Rodzina Connora musiała żyć na wysokim poziomie; pięknie utrzymany żywopłot otaczał dwupiętrowy dom utrzymany w stylu późnowiktoriańskim, z wysoką, ostrą linią dachu i powalającą ilością zdobionych kolumn. Budynek, pomimo widocznej wiekowości, był utrzymany w perfekcyjnym stanie. Grupa nie skierowała się jednak do białych, wielkich drzwi wejściowych, lecz skręciła nieco w bok, ku drzwiom garażowym. Kastiel niecierpliwie załomotał pięścią w blachę; huk uderzeń rozniósł się chyba na całą dzielnice. Nie musieli długo czekać, by garaż otworzył się, ukazując długowłosego nastolatka o podkrążonych, zmęczonych oczach. Chłopak włożył poobijane dłonie głęboko w kieszenie znoszonej bluzy, unosząc kąciki ust w krzywym uśmieszku.

\- Witam ekipę sprzątającą – powiedział leniwie. Jego głos zupełnie nie pasował do wyglądu; był dość wysoki, jakby rozlewający się na krańcach, ale mimo wszystko przyjemny dla ucha. Ciemnowłosy nastolatek w parodii ukłonu zaprosił ich do środka, z czego szybko skorzystał gitarzysta, kierując swoje kroki ku starej kanapie, na którą zaraz bezpardonowo się rzucił, z kieszeni spodni wyciągając telefon. W jego ślady podążył Lysander, siadając tuż obok, a za nim reszta, bardzo nieśmiało i niepewnie.

Nataniel ogarnął miejsce wzrokiem. Pokój był zagracony, ale dość spory, więc poupychanie niepotrzebnych przedmiotów w kartony i odsunięcie ich w kąt powinno załatwić sprawę. W środku stały już dwie sofy i fotel, więc problem z miejscami siedzącymi był w miarę załatwiony. Przy ścianie umieszczona była nawet mała lodówka, obklejona magnesami.

— Jak długo nie będzie twoich rodziców? — dosłyszał pytanie Rozalii skierowane w stronę Connora. Chłopak splótł ręce na piersi, marszcząc brwi.

— Oby jak najdłużej — burknął, odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Widząc minę Rozy, westchnął. — Pewnie do jutra. Dobrze się złożyło, Larry i tak ciskał się, bym posprzątał w garażu. Się chłopaczyna zdziwi.

— Larry? — spytała niepewnie dziewczyna. Connor zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.

— Mój stary — wyjaśnił, a jego mina pokwaśniała jeszcze bardziej na te słowa. Nataniel poczuł dziwną więź z tym chłopakiem.

— Dobra, może skupimy się na uprzątnięciu tego burdelu? — zawołał Kastiel, uprzednio podnosząc się z kanapy i porzucając telefon. Wszyscy przyznali mu rację – nie mieli całego dnia, ba! Nie mieli nawet całej godziny.

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się uwinąć w zaledwie pół, do tego obyło się bez żadnych obrażeń i wybuchły jedynie dwie kłótnie, obie szybko zażegnane przez Rozalię, która przypominała mitologiczną Meduzę, gdy się wściekała.

Zmęczona banda opadła na siedzenia – Kastiel, Lysander i Pola na jednej sofie, Iris w fotelu, a Nataniel z Rozą na drugiej kanapie, przestawionej tuż obok tej pierwszej. Connor podszedł do lodówki i otworzył ją, ukazując skrywany stos piwa. Spojrzenia wszystkich wylądowały na długowłosym chłopaku, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Siostra miała imprezę wczoraj. A to musi dzisiaj zniknąć — oznajmił, wyciągając dwie puszki i machając nimi w zachęcającym geście. — Kto się skusi?

Skusili się wszyscy prócz Nataniela, Lysandra oraz, o dziwo, Kastiela.

— Jestem motorem — burknął, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. Rozalia zaś szturchnęła Nataniela w ramię.

— Nat, ze mną się nie napijesz? — puściła mu oczko.

— Nie przepadam za alkoholem — wyjaśnił, choć jego ciekawskie spojrzenie powędrowało ku puszce trzymanej w dłoni gospodarza. Ten wcisnął mu ją w ręce, przewracając oczami.

— To jedno piwo, nie zabije cię — powiedział, opadając na miejsce obok niego. Z bliska Nataniel mógł dojrzeć, że jego prawe oko jest innego koloru, niż lewe. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

— Heterochromiczny zespół rockowy — podsumował na głos, zwracając na siebie uwagę reszty.

— Kastiel, nie wpasowujesz się — dodała Iris, kopiąc wspomnianego w łydkę. Kastiel nie wahał się z odkopnięciem.

— Spadaj, też mam heterochromię, tylko w jednej tęczówce.

— Serio? — zawołała zaskoczona Iris, łapiąc gitarzystę za kołnierz skórzanej kurtki i przyciągając go bliżej siebie, by przyjrzeć się jego oczom. — Serio, masz taką zielonkawą plamkę w prawym oku.

— Nie pasuje to do twoich chińskich oczek, Kas — zachichotał Connor. Kastiel rzucił go kapslem od piwa w czoło.

— Japońskich, rasisto.

Rozmowa zeszła na temat azjatyckich korzeni Kastiela i tego, czy potrafi mówić w innym języku. Chłopak w odpowiedzi poczęstował ich płynną wiązanką japońskich przekleństw. Wkrótce pojawił się pierwszy kandydat, nieśmiało wchodząc przez uchylone drzwi umieszczone obok tych przeznaczonych dla pojazdów, które otworzyli, stwierdzając, że niewygodnie byłoby wpuszczać ludzi przez garażowe.

Całe przesłuchanie trwało dwie godziny. Przez pierwszą każdy słuchał z zaangażowaniem, jednak szybko stało się to nużące, szczególnie dlatego, że wszyscy perkusiści nie byli wyjątkowo uzdolnieni i każdemu wiele brakowało. Doszło do tego, że na kanapach zostali jedynie trzej członkowie zespołu, a reszta poszła na tyły pomieszczenia grać w chińczyka. Pola poinformowała, że piwo się skończyło, a Kastiel z nadzieją zaproponował, że podjedzie do sklepu po więcej na później. Nikt nie protestował.

Ostatecznie całe przesłuchania skończyły się marnie – było ze dwóch perkusistów trzymających poziom, ale „To nie jest to”, jak podsumował ich Kastiel.

— Nie poczują naszej muzyki — stwierdził, rozciągając się jak kot na sofie. — Nie będę pracował z kimś, kto gra jak drewniany kołek.

— To masz problem, bo nikogo lepszego nie znajdziemy — westchnął Connor, związując włosy w niedbałego koka na czubku głowy.

— Przynajmniej nie teraz — dodał zrezygnowany Lysander. — Może po koncercie się uda.

Zapanowała grobowa cisza. Nataniel siedział sztywno w fotelu, zastanawiając się nad czymś ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zagryzł kciuk.

— W sumie to kiedyś grywałem na perkusji — zaczął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z nadzieją w oczach. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej. — Ale to było dawno i wybitny nigdy nie byłem, więc pewnie i tak bym się nie nadał — próbował się wyplątać, ale przerwał mu Kastiel, rzucając w niego pałeczką, którą umiejętnie złapał, zanim trafiła go w twarz.

— Mniej gadania, więcej grania — powiedział sucho, ale bez zwyczajowej wrogości. Blondyn westchnął, zwlekając się z siedzenia i nerwowym krokiem podszedł do rozstawionego na środku instrumentu. Lysander podał mu drugą pałeczkę. By uspokoić nerwy, skupił się na znajomym ciężarze w dłoniach.

Boże, to były lata. Jego wspomnienia były zamglone, jak tamten garaż, o wiele mniejszy od tego, w którym teraz się znajdował, gdzie potrafili się pomieścić z kumplami w dziesiątkę, nawalając na stojącym w kącie, zakurzonym instrumencie. Nawet nie do końca wiedzieli, w jaki sposób trzymać pałeczki, a jednak raz podszedł do niego starszy brat Marcusa, w którego mieszkaniu koczowali, i stwierdził „dzieciaku, czujesz flow”. Nataniel wziął sobie te słowa do serca i grał, grał, grał. Kochał klasykę i fortepian, ale w tamtym okresie życia, gdy nie miał na co skierować całą negatywną energię, perkusja okazała się jego wybawieniem i obdarzył ją wielką miłością, inną niż ta, którą czuł do muzyki klasycznej i klawiszy, ale równie silną. Potem wszystko się skończyło i nawet nie pomyślał o powrocie do garów. A teraz, siedząc po tylu latach przy instrumencie, czuł się, jakby witał dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela.

Postanowił zacząć od [standardowego bitu](https://youtu.be/O-aD2ddAG6s?t=588), by rozgrzać się i pozbyć nerwów. Gdy jego uwaga była już całkowicie skupiona na graniu, postanowił rzucić się na głęboką wodę i spróbować zaprezentować solówkę z pierwszego utworu, którego się nauczył – Caravan Duke’a Ellingtona. Prostym drum fill przeszedł na pierwsze noty [solo](https://youtu.be/litQNblifPg?t=270). Czuł, jak krople potu spływają mu po czole. Zaciskając zęby, trzymał narzucone przez siebie samego tępo, które teraz wydawało się mordercze, a kiedyś było bułką z masłem. Kilka razy niemal wypadł z rytmu, co niegdyś nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. Naprawdę wypadł z formy.

Jego dłonie paliły bólem, odzwyczajone od ściskania pałeczek. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie odciski, których się nabawił, zanim zdołał wypracować ręce na tyle, by pęcherze przestały się tworzyć, a skóra obcierać do krwi. Wydawało się, że to wszystko poszło w las, że musiał ponownie zaczynać od początku, ale to nie stanowiło większego problemu. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, że regularność i ciężka, sumienna praca czynią mistrza, a gdy Nataniel się uwziął, musiał wszystko doprowadzić do perfekcji.

Nadszedł moment wyciszenia. Jedną pałeczką wystukiwał zwalniający rytm, niczym zatrzymująca się na peronie lokomotywa. Łapał głębokie oddechy, nigdzie się nie rozglądając, by nie wyprowadzić się z muzycznego transu. Ponownie zaczął przyspieszać, na początku niezauważalnie, rozpędzając się coraz szybciej, szybciej i szybciej. Powitał się z talerzami, kończąc występ bezbłędną zmianą metrum na trzy czwarte, wkładając całą swoją pozostałą siłę w ostatnie uderzenie w bębny.

Wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze, odważając się na uniesienie oczu ku zebranym. Twarze wszystkich – nawet Kastiela, w szczególności Kastiela – wyrażały czysty, ogromny szok. Nataniel czuł pot spływający mu po twarzy i po linii pleców, bolały go wszystkie mięśnie i nawet nie musiał patrzeć na swoje ręce, by wiedzieć, że zdarł je sobie całkowicie.

Dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze.

Pierwszy odezwał się Kastiel, podsumowując całe zajście soczystym przekleństwem. Szczerząc głupio zęby zaczął powoli klaskać, a chwilę później dołączyła do owacji cała reszta i nagle Nataniel był otoczony z każdej strony, poklepywany po mokrych plecach i ramionach, oszołomiony tak pozytywnym odzewem na swoją grę. Gdzieś za nim Connor wrzeszczał coś o opijaniu nowego członka zespołu, a wtórował mu przerażony głos Rozalii, wołającej coś o apteczce. Emocjonalny haj zaczął z niego schodzić dopiero, gdy siedział już na kanapie w otoczeniu przyjaciół, a Iris owijała mu dłonie bandażami, kręcąc głową ze skrzywioną miną.

— Nie czułeś, że cię ręce bolą? — spytała, zawiązując bandaż i chowając przybory do apteczki. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Może trochę. To nic takiego — sapnął, zdejmując z siebie bluzę, w której było mu teraz zdecydowanie za gorąco. Wszyscy nadal byli trochę oszołomieni. Gospodarz rozdał następną kolejkę puszek.

— Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak grać? — spytała Pola, która zwinęła się w kłębek na fotelu, niebieskie włosy rozczochrane wokół jej głowy niczym aureola.

— W gimnazjum, mój znajomy miał w domu perkusję, a że często u niego przesiadywałem, to zacząłem na niej grywać.

— Czy jest coś, w czym nie jesteś dobry? — zadała kolejne pytanie Iris, na co kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem. Nataniel uniósł kąciki ust.

— Tak, jestem beznadziejny z matematyki. — Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

— Ty? Zły z przedmiotu szkolnego? — Roza teatralnie przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

— No nie? Sam jestem sobą zadziwiony.

— Kastiel za to kosi na matmie — odparła Iris, dźgając łokciem wspomnianego. — Dzięki niemu polubiłam chodzić na te zajęcia. Od razu poprawia mi się humor, jak widzę czerwonego ze złości pana Hemingway, który tak by chciał, a nie może go usadzić.

— Od razu koszę – przewrócił oczami, czerwieniąc się na uszach. — To jest jedyny przedmiot, na którym uważam, dlatego tak to przeżywacie.

Rozmowa zeszła na temat nauczycieli; Connor, który chodził do liceum w mieście obok, zaczął opowiadać historię z lekcji fizyki, kiedy omal nie wysadzili klasy. Znieśli do garażu laptopa i głośniki, puszczając na Spotify playlistę indie rocka. Procenty uderzyły do głowy i, słysząc pierwsze nuty piosenki [Electric Six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49rhRF4bkf8) wszyscy wparowali na środek pomieszczenia, podrygując bez ładu i składu, zwijając się ze śmiechu. Nawet Kastiel, który cały wieczór nie tknął alkoholu, wskoczył na kanapę i udając granie na niewidzialnej gitarze, zaczął ze wszystkimi wykrzykiwać słowa piosenki:

— I wanna spend all your money at the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!

Nim się obejrzeli, nadszedł czas wracania do domu ze spotkania, które i tak przeciągnęło się o dobre dwie godziny. Lysander zaproponował Natanielowi podwózkę, lecz ten tylko machnął ręką, stwierdzając, że zadzwoni po Amber. Nie chciał się narzucać, w końcu chłopak nie miał do niego po drodze i musiałby się zawracać.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz stać tu i czekać jak pień. — Do rozmawiających dołączył Kastiel, marszcząc brwi. — Jadę w stronę twojego domu, podrzucę cię.

— Nie wsiądę znowu z tobą na motor — odmówił słabo Nataniel; nie widziała mu się wizja czekania, szczególnie że słabo trzymał się na nogach, ale nie chciał się także narażać na całkowite zszarganie nerwów piracką jazdą Kastiela. Wyższy chłopak uniósł oczy ku niebu.

— Będę jechał przepisowo, słowo honoru. Więc?

Nataniel długo się nie zastanawiając pokiwał głową. Pożegnali się z pozostałymi i wskoczyli na motor, Nataniel za Kastielem. Pamiętając ostatnią przejażdżkę bezpardonowo oplótł kierowcę ramionami w pasie.

— Będziesz musiał obyć się bez kasku. Zapomniałem go wziąć — rzekł Kastiel, odpalając silnik. Nataniel w odpowiedzi jedynie wzruszył ramionami.  
W głowie mu szumiało.

Słońce dawno zaszło, a wspomnieniem po nim była jedynie pomarańczowa linia na horyzoncie, przechodząca płynnie w granatowe, gwieździste niebo. Jechali pustymi ulicami miasta, blondyn nie wiedział, czy przepisowo, czy nie, ale w tym momencie nie było to najważniejsze. Bardziej interesowało go ciepło bijące od pleców Kastiela i chłód owiewający go naokoło. Zadrżał, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do wyższego chłopaka. Rudy spiął się na krótką chwilę, szybko się jednak rozluźniając.

Nataniel czuł, że całą niedzielę spędzi schowany ze wstydu pod kołdrą.

Jazda nie była długa, a może i była, tylko czas działał śmiesznie, gdy nie chciałeś, by coś się kończyło. Nataniel zsiadł z motoru tylko trochę chwiejnie, poprawił bluzę i odwrócił się do gitarzysty, by podziękować mu za podwózkę.

—To było coś — odezwał się Kastiel, zanim blondyn zdążył otworzyć usta. Nataniel patrzył na niego, skołowany. Gitarzysta zaczerwienił się na twarzy. — To solo. Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz tak… dobry. Gratulacje — odchrząknął.

Nataniel pokręcił głową; uśmiech błąkał mu się po ustach.

— Dziękuję — wydusił z siebie cicho, nie wiedząc, co więcej powiedzieć. A może wiedząc, tylko nie potrafiąc tego ubrać w słowa. Kastiel skinął głową i niespodziewanie walnął go w plecy otwartą dłonią, przez co Nataniel niemal wywalił się na chodnik.

— Próba o osiemnastej w poniedziałek — rzekł, na powrót odpalając maszynę. — Zarezerwuj termin. Później napiszę, gdzie się odbędzie. — I z tymi słowami dodał gazu i odjechał z podjazdu. Nataniel przeczesał blond kosmyki dłonią, westchnął i poszedł do domu. Ku jego niezmiernemu zadowoleniu, nikogo w nim nie było, wślizgnął się więc do swojej sypialni, dopiero tam przypominając sobie o butach. Nieumiejętnie ściągnął jednego, prawie się wywracając, z drugim poszło mu trochę lepiej. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i podłączył go do ładowarki. Powitało go z dwadzieścia powiadomień. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami położył się na łóżku, odczytując wiadomości. Amber powysyłała mu z dziesięć zdjęć Charlotte próbującej jeść ramen pałeczkami i jeden filmik, gdy w akcie frustracji owymi pałeczkami rzuca w śmiejącą się Li. Chat z Daisym był zawalony jedną wiadomością tekstową. Nataniel przeczytał kilka przypadkowych zdań i zaczął krztusić się ze śmiechu, gdy zorientował się, że jest to skrypt filmu o pszczołach.

> [DesperateType] Jesteś niemożliwy.  
> [Daisymerollin22] ignorowałeś mnie cały dzień :|  
> [DesperateType] Miałem niespodziewany wypad z przyjaciółmi.  
> [DesperateType] Teraz jestem cały twój!  
> [Daisymerollin22] mrał ;>  
> [DesperateType] Nie w tym sensie :|  
> [Daisymerollin22] nic nie powiedziałem!  
> [Daisymerollin22] teraz opowiadaj, co się tam działo. oczekuję dobrego wyjaśnienia na pozostawianie mnie samopas


	9. Something else, something different

Przeklęta data zbliżała się coraz szybciej; każdy dzień, godzina, sekunda nieubłaganie pędziły, niczym rozpędzony pociąg, by z impetem uderzyć w zmrożonego strachem Nataniela. Chłopak czuł się coraz gorzej, mniej rozmawiając, mniej jedząc, mniej żyjąc. Miał wrażenie, że jego samego było mniej, że malał się i kurczył, aż w końcu zniknie kompletnie, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. To dobrze, pomyślał. Zasługiwałby na to. Gdyby zniknął, bez śladu, czy ktokolwiek by się zorientował? Ile osób odetchnęłoby z ulgi, a ciężar przygniatający ich ramiona wreszcie by z nich spadł?

Starał się zajmować myśli czymś innym. Że świat nie skończy się po szesnastym października. Że miał przy sobie bliskich znajomych, może nawet przyjaciół, że zbliżał się jesienny bal, Halloween, że debiut grupy, do której dołączył, jawił się na horyzoncie i trzeba było ostro wziąć się do pracy, by zaprezentować się z jak najlepszej strony. Wmawiał sobie i wmawiał, jednak gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż uparte, zimne jak lód głosy szeptały mu krzywdzące słowa i puste obietnice spokoju.

Byłoby lepiej, gdybym po prostu...

Złapał się za blond włosy i pociągnął, mocno, byle tylko wybudzić się z tego transu, by nie wpaść ponownie w spiralę mrocznych myśli, które zawsze zamykał na klucz w skrzynce, a które powracały ze zdwojoną siłą w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach. W uszach słyszał szum, niczym w zepsutym telewizorze, i szybkie bicie własnego serca. Niezgrabnie złapał za telefon, drżącymi, spoconymi dłońmi. Zmrużył oczy, gdy oślepiło go ostre światło wyświetlacza. Czwarta nad ranem, czternasty października, środa. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, z kimkolwiek. Wszedł w dobrze znaną aplikację i wysłał wiadomość, którą musiał poprawiać z trzy razy, gdyż nie mógł nawet trafić w odpowiednie klawisze, był zbyt roztrzęsiony.

> [DesperateType] Daisy? Śpisz? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam i zignoruj tę wiadomość [Daisymerollin22] nie śpię  
>  [Daisymeroliin22] co się stało?  
>  [DesperateType] Właściwie to nic  
>  [DesperateType] To ten czas w roku  
>  [DesperateType] Czuję się fatalnie  
>  [Daisymerollin22] och  
>  [Daisymeroliin22] chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
>  [DesperateType] Nie wiem  
>  [DesperateType] To głupie, pewnie cię obudziłem sam nie wiem po co i teraz się narzucam  
>  [Daisymeroliin22] dt, nie narzucasz się  
>  [Daisymerollin22] co powiesz na to, że pójdziesz teraz zaparzyć sobie herbaty i coś zjesz?  
>  [DesperateType] Nie jestem głodny  
>  [Daisymerollin22] mhm, a pewnie nie jadłeś cały dzień

Nataniel skrzywił się, stukając palcami w obudowę telefonu. Kiedy on zdążył go poznać tak dobrze?

> [Daisymeroliin22] trafiony zatopiony :P  
>  [DesperateType] Dobra, niech ci będzie.

Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka; przechodząca przez niego fala zmęczenia omal nie zwaliła go z nóg. Powłócząc nieznacznie nogami zszedł do kuchni, z szafki wyjmując kubek i wlewając wodę do czajnika. Wyjrzał przez okno. Na horyzoncie jawiła się pomarańczowa poświata, zapowiadająca początek kolejnego dnia. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zaciągnął rolety; ciemność otuliła go aksamitnym płaszczem, a martwą ciszę przerywał jedynie dźwięk gotującej się wody. Starał się oddychać powoli, wypuszczając powietrze ustami. Czajnik zabuczał, sprawiając że Nataniel podskoczył, przestraszony. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Zalał herbatę, wziął kubek w zimne dłonie i wrócił do swojego pokoju, siadając na krześle obrotowym. Wyjął telefon, popijając gorący napój, który poparzył go w język.

> [DesperateType] Mam herbatę.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] jestem dumny!  
>  [Daisymerollin22] a jedzenie?  
>  [DesperateType] Nie dam rady niczego zjeść  
>  [Daisymerollin22] oczywiście, nie zmuszaj się do niczego  
>  [Daisymerollin22] teraz chciałbym, żebyś posłuchał tego  
>  [Daisymerollin22] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfcAVejslrU

Wziął słuchawki i kliknął w link, zamykając oczy. Jego głowę wypełniła spokojna, harmoniczna muzyka, wwiercająca się w jego myśli i rozpraszająca oszałamiające trzaski w jego głowie przynajmniej odrobinę. Odprężył się nieco, zwinięty w kłębek na krześle i prawie zaczął odpływać, gdy jego telefon zawibrował.

> [Daisymeroliin22] lepiej?  
>  [DesperateType] Tak.  
>  [DesperateType] Dzięki, Daisy. To naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez takie stany samotnie

Nataniel odłożył urządzenie, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad istotą Daisy’ego. Niby znał go już trochę czasu, a mimo to dalej pozostawał dla blondyna enigmą. Zazwyczaj był taki radosny i pozytywny, że Nataniel nawet by nie pomyślał że coś złego mogło się w życiu tego chłopaka przydarzyć. Teraz sam nie był pewien.

> [DesperateType] Wydajesz się być doświadczony.  
>  [DesperateType] Wybacz, jeśli to coś osobistego, nic nie musisz mi mówić  
>  [Daisymeroliin22] spokojnie, to nic.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] moja przyjaciółka często przechodziła przez ataki, musiałem nauczyć się, jak jej przez to pomagać  
>  [DesperateType] Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem.  
>  [Daisymerollin22] byłem  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nie żyje już od dawna

Nataniel zagryzł dolną wargę, mocno. Cholera. Przywoływanie nieprzyjemnych wspomnień było ostatnim, czego chciał.

> [DesperateType] Przykro mi  
>  [Daisymerollin22] to nic, nie martw się o to. stare dzieje  
>  [DesperateType] Nie wierzę, że za godzinę muszę wyjść do szkoły  
>  [Daisymerollin22] może zostań w domu?  
>  [DesperateType] Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
>  [DesperateType] Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? :P  
>  [Daisymerollin22] niech sobie myślą  
>  [Daisymerollin22] zostań i odpocznij. ostatnio miewasz dużo na głowie  
>  [Daisymerollin22] szkoła nie przestanie funkcjonować bez ciebie :P  
>  [DesperateType] Nigdy nic nie wiadomo!  
>  [Daisymerollin22] Obiecaj, że nie pójdziesz  
>  [DesperateType] … dobra, nie pójdę. Zadowolony?  
>  [Daisymerollin22] bardzo <3

— Jesteś niemożliwy — mruknął, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

 

— Hmm… — zamruczała jego matka, sprawdzając elektroniczny termometr, podczas gdy jej syn leżał z naburmuszoną miną w łóżku, przykryty kołdrą aż po szyję. — Nie masz wysokiej temperatury.

— Naprawdę źle się czuję — przewrócił oczami; nawet nie skłamał, naprawdę czuł się paskudnie, tyle że nie przez przeziębienie. — Musimy przez to przechodzić? Mam prawie dziewiętnaście lat — jęknął w poduszkę.

Adelaide tylko pokręciła głową z niemal niewidocznym uśmiechem. Zawahała się, ale w końcu uniosła głowę i rozcapierzoną dłonią rozczochrała mu włosy, na co chłopak mógł zareagować jedynie śmiechem.

— Cicho, dzieciak z ciebie jeszcze — odparła, wzdychając. Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, lecz tym razem było w nim o wiele więcej smutku i rezygnacji. — Ale odpowiedzialny dzieciak, który wie co robi. Zostań dzisiaj i odpocznij. Ojciec o niczym się nie dowie.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział cicho, marszcząc brwi. Jego matka nacisnęła na powstałą zmarszczkę palcem wskazującym.

— Zobaczysz, zostanie ci tak — zaśmiała się i wstała z łóżka, kierując się ku drzwiom. Zgasiła światło i przez chwilę stała w progu, przyglądając się leżącemu synowi ze ściągniętymi w cienką kreskę ustami, jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Westchnęła ponownie.

— Dobranoc, ‘Taniel.

— Dobranoc — odparł blondyn, odwracając się do drzwi plecami i starając się nie myśleć za długo o wyrazie twarzy swojej matki.

 

Nie wiedział jak długo spał, ponieważ roletę wciąż miał zasłonięte, a obudziło go podejrzane pukanie w okno. Zdezorientowany wsłuchał się w wystukiwany rytm, a rozpoznawszy go omal nie spadł z łóżka. Wyskoczył jak oparzony spod kołdry i uniósł roletę, potwierdzając swoje podejrzenia. Zaklął cicho i otworzył okno, wpuszczając do środka balansującego na gałęzi drzewa rosnącego przy oknie Kastiela, który z gracją wsunął się z parapetu do środka pokoju, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.

Nataniel splótł ręce na piersi, wciąż trochę zszokowany i zawstydzony, stojąc w znoszonym podkoszulku i o dwa rozmiary za dużych flanelowych spodniach od pidżamy.

— Co ty tu robisz? — syknął. Musiało być około godziny dwudziestej, ponieważ ciemność już dawno zapadła za oknem. Kastiel wzruszył ramionami, z plecaka wyciągając zeszyty i kładąc mu na biurku. Blondyn uniósł brwi.

— Nie było cię w szkole, przywiozłem ci więc notatki — odpowiedział, jakby normalną rzeczą było to, że Kastiel Ishida przynosi ludziom zaległe prace domowe. Przez chwilę milczał; uśmiechnął się nagle.

— Chciałem też przetestować, czy pamiętasz kod.

Tym razem to Nataniel się uśmiechnął.

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć — przewrócił oczami, rozluźniając spięte ramiona. Ponownie zapadła między nimi cisza, tym razem o wiele przyjemniejsza. Nataniel w końcu odchrząknął. — Chcesz kawy?

— Och tak — odparł z wdzięcznością chłopak. Gospodarz otworzył drzwi i przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, nasłuchując czy ktoś jest w domu. Kiwnął rudemu głową i obaj zeszli do kuchni, w której Nataniel przygotował dwie kawy, jedną czarną, drugą z mlekiem i dwiema łyżeczkami cukru. Milcząc wrócili z powrotem do pokoju Thompsona, rozsiadając się na łóżku z kubkami w dłoniach.

Kastiel westchnął, zwracając na siebie uwagę blondyna.

— Jest też inny powód, dla którego przyszedłem. — Jego długie palce ścisnęły kubek mocno. — Ostatnio dużo myślałem. Wiesz, o tym, co teraz i co było kiedyś. O Maisie…

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Nataniel wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Zaczęły trząść mu się ręce. Cudownie.

— Kastiel, to nie jest… — zaczął słabo, lecz głos wyższego chłopaka mu przerwał:

— Przyszedłem, bo doszedłem do wniosku, że zachowałem się jak ostatni cham. — Jego słowa sprawiły, że Nataniel spojrzał się na niego w oszołomieniu. Kastiel pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. - Byłem tak wściekły i tak- tak zgorzkniały, że nie potrafiłem dostrzec, że – wziął głęboki oddech – że osobą, którą obwiniam, jestem ja sam.

— Nie zrobiłeś nic złego — zaprzeczył cicho, odstawiając naczynie na stolik nocny.

— A ty? — spytał, odwracając twarz ku niemu i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Co złego ty zrobiłeś?

— Byłem dla niej tak okropny — zdołał wydusić przez zaciśnięte gardło. Jego głos załamał się trochę na ostatnim słowie. — Gnębiłem ją, bo inni też to robili, i to moja wina, że ona teraz-

— To nie jest niczyja wina. — Ponownie przerwał mu Kastiel, wciąż z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. — Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że Maz potrzebowała pomocy… — opuścił nieco głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje dłonie. — Ja też nie zauważyłem. Nikt nie chciał przyjąć odpowiedzialności, więc całą winę zwalono na ciebie, chociaż tak nie powinno być, a ja jestem tak głupi, że dopiero teraz na to wpadłem.

Złość w jego głosie sprawiła, że Nataniel niemal zadławił się nabieranym do płuc powietrzem, ponieważ ta złość nie była skierowana w jego stronę, nie była, i nie wiedzieć czemu chciał uwierzyć Kastielowi, że wydarzenia szesnastego października naprawdę nie były spowodowane przez niego, że wszyscy patrzyli na to zbyt powierzchownie, lecz jednocześnie obwiniał sam siebie [i]tyle lat[/i] i jedna osoba mówiąca, że to nieprawda nie mogła tego zmienić.

— Nikt nie pomyślał — zaczął mówić ściśniętym emocjami głosem — że to wszystko tak się skończy.

Kastiel milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Blondyn wziął rozedrgany oddech.

— To był pomysł Marcusa, żeby ją wtedy zaprosić. Zgodziłem się, bo co złego mogło się stać? — zaśmiał się głucho. — Mieliśmy jedynie z niej zażartować, pośmiać się i dać jej spokój. Ale Marcus zaczął nakręcać się coraz bardziej, a razem z nim reszta. Wiedziałem, że to wymykało się spod kontroli, ale grałem dalej, a wtedy Jenna wylała jej to wiadro wody na głowę. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że wybiegnie w nocy w środku lutego na zewnątrz i nikt nie pomyślał, żeby za nią pobiec. Dopiero następnego dnia… — Nie zauważył, kiedy od słowa do słowa zaczął mówić coraz szybciej i równie szybko oddychać. Wyrwał się z tego odrętwienia dopiero, gdy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń wyższego chłopaka. Rozluźnił się pod dotykiem drugiej osoby.

Czuł na policzkach coś mokrego.

Spojrzał na Kastiela. Jego oczy były zaszklone i wyglądał, jakby ledwo trzymał się w kupie.

— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć — rzekł bardzo cicho. — Rozumiem.

To przelało czarę. Jedno, głupie słowo, którego nikt nie powiedział mu przez te wszystkie lata ani razu. Było mu wstyd, płacząc przed chłopakiem, z którym jeszcze niedawno się nie znosił, ale z drugiej strony czuł niewysłowioną ulgę, gdyż ten sam chłopak niegdyś nosił miano jego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego obecność była jak miękki koc na ramionach, jak zapach porannej kawy w kuchni i smak słonych paluszków.

Poczuł, jak ramię Kastiela przyciąga go do niego i chwilę później obaj siedzieli na łóżku Nataniela, w jego beznadziejnie pustym pokoju z depresyjnym sufitem, w chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym domu i Nataniel dawno nie czuł takiej ulgi, jak właśnie wtedy. Nie wiedział, ile to trwało, zanim odsunęli się od siebie, obaj z opuchniętymi oczami, zasmarkani i czerwoni na twarzach. Spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem; łzy wciąż płynęły z ich oczu.

— To było… — zaczął Kastiel.

— Gejowskie? — dokończył Nataniel i ponownie zaczęli chichotać, bo cóż więcej im pozostało?

Ciszę, która zapanowała chwilę potem przerwał Kastiel.

— Brakowało mi tego.

— Tego?

— Po prostu… — wzruszył ramionami. — Tego. Nie wiem. Wszystkiego, chyba.

— Nic nie poszło tak, jak powinno — przyznał Nataniel.

— A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

Blondyn spojrzał na Kastiela pytająco.

— Nigdy nie będzie tak, jak kiedyś. Ale może być… inaczej.

Siedzieli na łóżku Nataniela, z oczami zaczerwienionymi od płaczu i błyszczącymi nadzieją.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Nataniel. — Za wszystko, chyba.

— Chyba? — uniósł brwi Kastiel.

— Chyba — potwierdził chłopak, na co rudy parsknął śmiechem.

— Dobra, też chyba przepraszam.

Milczenie.

— Czyli… co teraz?

— Teraz? — zamyślił się Kastiel. — Teraz zamówimy cholerną pizzę i zeżremy ją całą, oglądając X-Menów.

Zbliżał się szesnasty października i jeszcze tyle rzeczy było nie tak, jak trzeba.

Ale jednak coś się układało. Powoli, ale jednak.

 

— Skoro jesteśmy teraz po tej samej stronie barykady, mógłbyś z łaski swojej powiedzieć siostrze, żeby się ode mnie odwaliła?

— Och, nie. Oglądanie jak się męczysz jest zbyt zabawne.


	10. October 16th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto i rozdział, w którym pojawiają się ostrzeżenia z tagów: wspomnienie o samobójstwie i myśli samobójcze. Nikomu nic się nie stanie, obiecuję, jednak miejcie je na uwadze!
> 
> Ten rozdział to ostatni, który był pisany przed moją półroczną przerwą z Desperatem, więc kolejne części mogą się różnić stylem i wszystkim, ponieważ były pisane "na świeżo". No i nadganiamy do momentu, w którym będę już pisać na bieżąco :>
> 
> Jestem głodna opinii, więc jeżeli macie uwagi, zostawcie je w komentarzu! Miłego czytania <3

Piątek był jedną wielką smugą rozmazanych twarzy, które ciężko było dopasować do konkretnych osób. Nataniel przeżył szkolny dzień nieprzytomny i nic nie mogło go z tego stanu wyrwać, ani zatroskana Melania, ani pani Hog przypominająca o konkursie po raz kolejny tego miesiąca. Oddech grzązł mu w płucach obejmowanych przez wykrzywione, sczerniałe palce Strachu i Żalu. Patrząc swojemu odbiciu w lustrze prosto w oczy dostrzegał również Nienawiść, która wyżerała go od środka. Pomimo otaczającego go tłumu uczniów liceum czuł przytłaczającą go samotność i brak przynależności, jakby od reszty świata odgradzał go niewidzialny woal żałoby.

Stojąc przy swojej szafce po lekcjach powędrował wzrokiem ku znajomej, czerwonej czuprynie, wyglądającej na nierozczesaną i jakby oklapłą. Kastiel odwzajemnił spojrzenie i w Nataniela trafiła ciężka realizacja, że szesnasty października nie tylko dla niego był ciężkim dniem. Do tego samego wniosku doszedł, gdy wsiadł do samochodu wraz ze swoją bliźniaczką. Amber wyglądała na zmęczoną; warstwa korektora nie mogła zakryć cieni pod jej oczami i niezdrowego, bladego odcienia jej skóry. Jechała przepisowo; nie odezwali się ani słowem, nawet radio milczało.

Chłopak czuł, że na ten jeden dzień w roku świat się zatrzymywał w ponurym oczekiwaniu, odtwarzając dawne wydarzenia niczym starą, porysowaną płytę, która zacinała się na niektórych wspomnieniach i niedokładnie oddawała to, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Czarne chmury zbierały się nad jego głową, ale tym razem gdzieś w ponurych rozmyślaniach czaiła się świadomość, że nie jest sam, nie jest sam,  
nie  
jest  
sam.

Ciszę w domu można było ciąć nożem; ciężkie powietrze napierało zewsząd na Nataniela, odbierając mu dech. Portret rodzinny wisiał dumnie na korytarzu, rodzeństwo w środku, pan Thompson po prawej stronie, pani Thompson po lewej. Czuł ich oceniające, wyzywające spojrzenia na plecach, ostre sztylety dawnych dziejów. Nie zauważył, kiedy jego siostra przemknęła obok niego, udając się do swojego pokoju. Dopiero donośny trzask drzwi uświadomił go, że Amber nie pokaże się światu aż do następnego poranka. Wiedział, że nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Wiedział również, że starała się go nie winić, ale niektórych błędów nie dało się zapomnieć.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju. Był jeszcze bardziej pusty, niż zawsze. Nie było w nim charakteru. Nataniel pragnął zrzucić z półki wszystkie książki. Chciał odsunąć ciężką szafę, by ukazać światu dwa odciski po uderzeniach pięści. Potrzebował wyjąć spod łóżka wszystkie wiersze i rysunki, które tak namiętnie chował przed światem. Pokazanie, że wcale nie był tak idealny, jak się to mogło wydawać, zdawało się być w tym momencie priorytetem, sprawą najwyższej wagi. Zamiast tego odłożył ostrożnie torbę przy biurku i wyszedł z sypialni, wyszedł z zimnego domu na chłodne powietrze, które otrzeźwiło go. Odetchnął głęboko, stojąc tak, na skarpetkach, patrząc jak słońce powoli chowa się za horyzontem, ustępuje miejsca ciemności. Wrócił po płaszcz i buty.

Droga nie była długa. A może była, tylko czas nie był ostatnio po stronie Nataniela i mieszał mu w głowie, mącił taflę spokojnych myśli. Im dłużej szedł, tym mocniej zmieniało się otoczenie; asfaltowa ulica ustąpiła miejsca naruszonym zębem czasu kocim łbom, piękne domy zmieniły się w wiekowe drzewa i osiedlowe sklepiki. Wstąpił do kwiaciarni i kupił cudowny wieniec, największy, jaki mieli. Wraz z nim przemierzał ostatni odcinek drogi dzielący go od cmentarnej bramy. Pchnął zardzewiałą furtkę ramieniem; zaskrzypiała żałośnie w proteście.

Szedł wyuczoną na pamięć trasą, ciągnącą się między grobami. Niektóre były rozświetlone zniczami; inne zarośnięte i opuszczone, a wygrawerowane imiona dawno popadły w zapomnienie, tak jak osoby spoczywające w tamtych miejscach. Zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałby jego nagrobek. Czy jego nazwisko wypisane złotymi literami na marmurowej płycie również zanikłoby, pozostawiając po sobie bezimienny, opuszczony ślad po człowieku, który dawno temu zniknął z tego świata.

Swoją wędrówkę zakończył przed jednym z grobów, nie wyróżniającym się w morzu jego podobnych. Mimo to poczuł ucisk w żołądku, a dłoń trzymająca kwiaty zadrżała, gdy spojrzeniem przejechał po znajomym nazwisku. Maisie Russell.

Strzepnął otwartą dłonią kilka zeschłych liści i patyków leżących na kamiennej płycie. Jej grób był zadbany ([i]czy mój byłby[/i]), ktoś regularnie przychodził, by o niego zadbać. Domyślał się, że była to matka dziewczyny. Przesunął dwa znicze i ułożył na środku płyty wieniec, zajmujący prawie całą jej powierzchnię. Usiadł na ławce, twarzą do grobu, do wygrawerowanego imienia i siedział. Październikowy wiatr otulił go, bawiąc się kosmykami roztrzepanych włosów. W migotliwym świetle latarni zatańczyły opadające liście, zabarwione kolorami jesieni. Słońce zniknęło za linią otaczających cmentarz drzew, a w zapadłej ciemności zalśniły płonące znicze. Niektórzy romantycy doceniliby tak piękny widok; realiści dostrzegliby w nim jedynie ironię. W końcu jak tak przesiąknięte smutkiem miejsce mogłoby być piękne? Czu smutek mógł być piękny?

Nataniel usłyszał ciężkie, powolne kroki. Nie podniósł opuszczonej w dół głowy, by spojrzeć na osobę kierującą się ku niemu. Nie zrobił tego nawet wtedy, gdy ta osoba z ciężkim westchnięciem opadła tuż obok niego na ławce. Milczeli długą chwilę.

— Jak długo tu siedzisz, synu? — spytał starszy mężczyzna. Nataniel wzruszył ramionami, wreszcie patrząc prosto w zmęczone, doświadczone życiem oczy. Człowiek ten nie wyglądał na starego, a mimo to włosy miał upstrzone paskami siwizny, a głębokie zmarszczki zdobiły mu czoło i usta, teraz zaciśnięte i pełne napięcia. Od jego osoby biło jedynie współczucie i zmartwienie. Powinien mnie nienawidzić, pomyślał Nataniel. Powinien powiedzieć, że nie mam prawa tu być. — Trzęsiesz się strasznie.

— To nic, panie Russell — odezwał się cicho blondyn; zachrypnięty od długich godzin nieodzywania się głos rozbrzmiał w cmentarnej ciszy tak, jakby chłopak te słowa wykrzyczał, nie wyszeptał. Pan Russell pokręcił głową, lecz nie skomentował, zawieszając spojrzenie na grobie.

— Czasami zastanawiam się, jakby to było — odzywa się nagle. Nataniel milczał. — Gdyby Maisie nie… — przerwał, odetchnął głęboko, niemal krztusząc się uczuciami ściskającymi jego gardło. — Gdyby żyła. Była taką inteligentną dziewczynką, wrażliwą. Myślę, że byście się dogadali. — Uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy, od kiedy pojawił się przy nastolatku. Nataniel nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc opuścił głowę ponownie, zagryzając dolną wargę.

— Czemu mówi pan takie rzeczy? — wykrztusił w końcu, choć wiele innych pytań cisnęło mu się na usta: Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? Czemu tak łatwo wybaczasz? Skąd w tobie tyle nadziei?

— Bo to prawda — odparł, jakby było to takie proste i oczywiste. Nataniel poczuł buzującą mu w uszach krew i zacisnął dłonie w pięści; znajomy gniew wstrząsający całym jego ciałem sprawił, że odskoczył jak oparzony od ojca Maisie, stając na drżących nogach. Oczy szczypały go od powstrzymywanych łez.

— Nie, to nie jest prawda. Powinien mnie pan nienawidzić. Powinien mnie pan stąd wyrzucić, krzyczeć na mnie. Nie zasługuję na żadną taryfę ulgową! — Ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał. Potrzeba zrobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek, byleby tylko pozbyć się wszystkich napierających zewsząd emocji, których nie chciał, a które wyżerały go od środka, niczym obślizgłe, białe glizdy, gnieżdżące się w nim od lat.

— Natanielu… — Mężczyzna również wstał, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę, którą chłopak zręcznie uniknął, odsuwając się na kolejny krok.

— Zabiłem pana córkę — powiedział i wszystko zamarło. Napięcie zeszło z niego jak z przekłutego balona, szum w głowie zmalał, a on poczuł, jak opuszczają go siły. Nagle wszystko było bez znaczenia. Słowa, które bał się wypowiedzieć, zostały rzucone. Pan Russell zamarł w pół kroku.

Zawiało. Nataniel nawet nie poczuł łaskotania kosmyków blond włosów, opadających mu na czoło.

Mężczyzna rozluźnił ramiona, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z nastolatka i niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Nie, Natanielu. Zabiło ją wiele rzeczy, ale żadnym z czynników nie byłeś ty.

Chłopak otworzył usta, lecz pan Russell uciszył go gestem dłoni.

— Kiedyś to dostrzeżesz, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Czasami nie można wskazać winnego, bo taka osoba zwyczajnie nie istnieje. Więc nie pokutuj za winy, które nie są twoje.

Nataniel stał niczym kamienny posąg, patrząc na mężczyznę bez wyrazu. Na bladej skórze pojawił się niezdrowy rumieniec, ciężko powiedzieć, czy od zimna, czy od emocji. W końcu wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie płaszcza i, nie siląc się na grzeczność, bez słowa wyminął mężczyznę, kierując szybkie kroki ku bramie. Szedł coraz szybciej i szybciej i, nie wiedzieć kiedy, zaczął biec pustą ulicą, nie patrząc, gdzie. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego, od cmentarza i ojca Maisie, od współczucia, od Amber i swoich rodziców, od przytłaczającej go winy…

Chciał uciec od samego siebie.

Niestety, na to nie było żadnego sposobu.

A może był.


	11. Missed you

Demon patrzył na niego żałośnie. Kastiel dobrze wiedział, że brakowało mu wieczornego biegania, ale nie miał na to ani siły, ani ochoty. Zamiast tego poklepał zwierzaka po głowie pocieszająco i w ramach rekompensaty poczęstował go psim ciasteczkiem. Na kolanach położył otwarty album ze zdjęciami; książka była obdarta na brzegach, a niektóre zdjęcia straciły nieco koloru, ale nadal mógł dostrzec na nich znane mu twarze, które w jego pamięci straciły szczegółowość. Mógł nie wydawać się typem rozczulającym się nad przeszłością, jednak lubił powrócić do dawnych dziejów poprzez stare fotografie i różne pamiątki. Stąd na regale stały trzy albumy, a półka w korytarzu zapełniona była przedmiotami zdobytymi na wycieczkach i wyjazdach, czy to klasowych, czy z rodzicami. Zdjęcia mu najbliższe oprawiał w ramki i rozstawiał w małym pokoju, na biurku, stoliku nocnym, szafie, wszędzie gdzie się dało. Zamknął album; głośne łupnięcie ciężkich stron sprawiło, że podskoczył, przestraszony. Westchnął, odłożył opasłe tomiszcze na swoje miejsce i z biurka zgarnął jedną z fotografii, przyglądając się jej dłuższy czas. Musiał mieć z jedenaście lat, gdy zostało zrobione; uśmiechał się szeroko i szczerze, czarne włosy miał pozlepiane od wody. Obejmował wątłym ramieniem nieco wyższego od siebie blondyna, którego oczy miały w sobie przebiegły błysk, a jego twarz zdobił zadziorny uśmieszek. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał tamte wakacje; dużo śmiechu, latania z domu na plażę i z powrotem, budka z lodami, w której potracili wtedy naprawdę sporą sumę pieniędzy… Wakacje przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego roku szkolnego, w którym do ich klasy dołączyła Maz.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu. Podniósł urządzenie leżące na niezaścielonym łóżku i zmarszczył brwi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy do jego kontaktów dostał się numer Amber, ale to właśnie jej imię ukazało się na wyświetlaczu. Ze zbolałą miną odebrał połączenie.

— Czego? — Nie silił się na miły ton. Zdezorientowało go dopiero zduszone łkanie dochodzące z głośnika. — Amber? Co jest?

— Kastiel, Nataniel... — wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. Chłopak nie potrzebował, by powiedziała cokolwiek więcej.

— Jestem w drodze. Nie ruszaj się nigdzie, słyszysz? — rzekł i zakończył połączenie. Z krzesła zgarnął rzucony byle jak płaszcz i ubrał go w pośpiechu. Demon zastrzygł uszami i zaszczekał, z wyraźną nadzieją na spóźniony spacer. Kastiel pokręcił głową.

— Nie dzisiaj, kolego.

 

Jedynym znakiem, że w domie Thompsonów ktoś jeszcze mieszkał, było żółtawe światło wydobywające się zza okna salonu. Kastiel nadal pamiętał rozkład tego budynku i czuł ucisk w żołądku wraz z każdym przychodzącym do głowy wspomnieniem, gdy spędzał wolny czas w wielkiej willi, która ziała pustką, lecz razem z przyjacielem potrafili wprowadzić do niej trochę życia, chociaż trochę. Wahał się z zeskoczeniem z motoru i zapukaniem do drzwi, lecz zanim zdołał podjąć decyzję, te otworzyły się z impetem i w zimne, październikowe powietrze wybiegła Amber, w pośpiechu zakładając stylową, beżową kurtkę. Nawet z daleka chłopak mógł dostrzec, jak zestresowana i zrozpaczona siostra Nataniela była; łzy zmyły jej maskarę z rzęs, rozprowadzając ją smugami po bladych policzkach, a jej sylwetka była przygarbiona, jakby przez niewidoczny ciężar. Wyglądała nie jak Amber, którą widywał na szkolnych korytarzach. Otuliła się kurtką szczelniej i szybkim krokiem podążyła w jego stronę. Zsiadł z motoru, zagryzając wargę i czekając na nią.

Nawet zza zamkniętych drzwi mógł dosłyszeć uniesione głosy rodziców bliźniaków.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał zdenerwowany, gdy blondynka znalazła się w zasięgu jego głosu. W dłoni trzymała kluczyki do samochodu.

Kastiel dobrze pamiętał, jak przez Get2Gether Nataniel jął narzekać na głupią, różową kulkę do nich przyczepioną. Przez krótki moment mógł zrozumieć jego irytację – rzeczywiście była paskudna.

— Nataniel zniknął — odparła Amber, nosowo; jej oczy były zaczerwienione od płaczu. — Ostatnim razem- Ostatnio, jak to się stało- — Nie mogła wydusić z siebie wytłumaczenia. Westchnęła, rozedrgane od emocji powietrze wypuściło jej usta. — Musimy go znaleźć. Szczególnie teraz… Szesnasty października…

— Wiem — przerwał jej krótko Kastiel, spuszczając wzrok na swoje glany. — To nie jest łatwy dzień dla żadnego z nas. Szczególnie dla Nata. — Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu niższej dziewczyny w próbie wsparcia niej. — Będzie dobrze. Znajdziemy go – obiecał jej, i, cholera, miał zamiar tej obietnicy dotrzymać.

Amber pokiwała głową, obróconą delikatnie w bok; jej spojrzenie było wbite w ziemię. Uparcie unikała jego oczu. W końcu po długiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia westchnęła, przetarła oczy drżącą dłonią, którą szybko po tym schowała do kieszeni kurtki.

— Okej. Okej — powiedziała cicho, niepewnie, jakby przekonując samą siebie. — Będzie dobrze, znajdziemy go. Masz rację.

— Powinniśmy się rozdzielić, tak będzie szybciej — odparł rzeczowo, wkładając na głowę kask. — Pojedź na cmentarz, może tam jest. Ja sprawdzę plac zabaw w parku i klif. Dzwoń, jak coś się będzie działo. — Kiwnęła głową, gdy on zasunął szybkę na kasku. — Może powinniśmy po kogoś jeszcze zadzwonić? Lysa?

Blondynka zmrużyła oczy i westchnęła, cicho zaprzeczając.

— Wątpię, że mogliby dużo pomóc. Później zadawaliby pytania, na które byłoby ciężko odpowiedzieć i mielibyśmy jeszcze większy problem.

— Racja.

— Po prostu… Znajdźmy go. Znajdźmy go jak najszybciej.

Z tymi słowami rozdzielili się, choć Amber podskoczyła gdy z jej domu dobiegły głośniejsze niż wcześniej krzyki. Kastiel nic nie powiedział, jedynie odpalił motor i ostro wyjechał na drogę, podczas zakręcania omal nie wypadając na asfalt.

Skierował się ulicami w stronę parku centralnego; pomimo założonego kasku wiatr szumiał mu w uszach (a może był to szum jego krwi?), a z zimna przechodziły go dreszcze (na pewno z zimna?). Zacisnął zęby i dodał gazu, łamiąc przy tym przepisy, którymi w tej chwili najmniej się przejmował. Minął liceum, pogrążone w egipskich ciemnościach, i kawiarnię do której często chodzili z Iris. Miasto było ciche, okryte woalem mroku i ciężkiego wyczekiwania; cisza przed burzą. Kastiel czekał na pierwszy grzmot.

Zeskoczył z motoru, omal nie upadając na twarz, rzucił kask niedbale na siedzenie i ruszył przez skrzypiącą bramę parku, skręcając w prawo i schodząc ze ścieżki, postanawiając dostać się na skróty przez krzaki i kwiaty, lawirując między drzewami. Żółte światła latarni jedynie obrysowywało kształty roślinności i przedmiotów, nie dając wiele szczegółów. Ta przy placu zabaw zapalała się i gasła raz po raz, grożąc nieubłaganym wygaśnięciem na zawsze.

Kastiel, oddychając ciężko, rozejrzał się po znajomym otoczeniu: ławkach naokoło piaskownicy, dwóch starych huśtawkach, małej karuzeli i domku, w którym dzieciaki siedziały całymi grupami, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i chichotały między sobą. Te niewinne śmiechy wypełniały uszy Kastiela, choć nikogo nie było. Pokręcił głową, zaklął i popędził z powrotem w stronę bramy.  
Nie miał czasu na zakładanie kasku. Cisnął go do schowka na tyle maszyny i odpalił ją niecierpliwie, podążając ku kolejnemu miejscu, w którym mógł być Nataniel. Mógł być. Czy blondyn na pewno wróciłby tam, gdzie mieściły się dawne, lecz tak cenne wspomnienia? Czy może kręcił się teraz Bóg wie gdzie, plącząc się nieznajomymi uliczkami, wchodząc na dawno opuszczone tereny? Kastiel nie wiedział, nie wiedział, nie wiedział. Udawał, że znał tego chłopaka dobrze, ale jaka była prawda? Ludzie się zmieniali, Thompson sam to udowodnił, do tego nie raz, a nawet dwa razy. Niegdyś gitarzysta mógł niemal wejść mu do głowy, wiedział o czym myśli, co czuje, co go boli.

Ale te czasy minęły.

Teraz mógł jedynie kierować się tym, co podpowiadało mu przeczucie.

Im bliżej plaży i morza, tym zimniej się robiło, a drogi stawały się bardziej nierówne i piaszczyste. Jeśli nie chciał skończyć ze skręconym karkiem musiał zwolnić, co nijak mu nie pomagało w zachowaniu spokoju. Musiał go znaleźć jak najszybciej. Co za dureń, co on miał w głowie? (Sam nie wiedział o kim mówił)

Porzucił motor w piachu, zdruzgotany i zniecierpliwiony (jego dziecinkę, jego maleństwo) i wygrzebał z kieszeni kurtki telefon, by oświetlić sobie drogę. Przy wejściu na plażę, porośniętym naokoło trawą i krzewami, których nazw nie znał, skręcił w ledwo widoczną ścieżkę między dwoma drzewami, pnącą się w górę ku klifowi. Morze szumiało cicho, choć w otaczającym go milczeniu – nie licząc jego przekleństw i ciężkich oddechów – brzmiało bardziej jak huk wystrzałów. Czarna jak noc woda lizała skarpy klifu, wolno lecz nieprzerwanie wydrążając coraz większe wgłębienie. Gdy niemal kończył wspinaczkę, jego stopa obsunęła się o śliski kamień i wylądował twarzą w jednym z krzewów, trafiając skronią na coś twardego. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami; ból tępo pulsował, rozsadzając mu czaszkę. Drżącą dłonią dotknął czoła, gdy poczuł jak coś ciepłego i nieprzyjemnego spływa mu po policzku i zatrzymuje się na łuku brwiowym. Nie musiał się długo namyślać by wiedzieć, że rozwalił sobie skroń. Zaklął ponownie, w próbie opanowania zawrotów głowy łapiąc się za nią obiema dłońmi i podkulając kolana do brzucha. Złapał kilka głębokich oddechów. Po chwili, która trwała wieki ból trochę się rozproszył i Kastiel był w stanie stanąć na nogi, by dokończyć resztę wspinaczki. Rękawem nieświadomie otarł mokre od krwi czoło, zostawiając na nim mokre, bordowe ślady. Rozejrzał się niecierpliwie i zamarł, widząc sylwetkę rysującą się w świetle księżyca.

Postać siedziała nieruchomo na trawie mokrej od rosy, bezmyślnie przeczesując przez nią bladą dłoń. Jasne włosy, które w nikłym świetle wydawały się niemal srebrne, odstawały na wszystkie strony i zwijały się na przygarbionym karku. Kastiel wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, którego nie pamiętał, by brał i podszedł powoli, małymi krokami. Powolne tempo niewiele dało – Nataniel na dźwięk kroków i tak podskoczył, zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy natrafiły na te wyższego chłopaka, który zamarł.

— Hej — powiedział zachrypniętym głosom, z ulgą której sam się nie spodziewał.

— Krwawisz — odparł przerażony Nataniel, poruszając się gwałtownie by stanąć na nogi, lecz Kastiel dwoma susami znalazł się przy nim i zatrzymał go, opadając z sapnięciem obok niego.

— Nie przejmuj się, to tylko draśnięcie. Z czoła zawsze mocno krwawi. Już nawet nie boli. — Bolało jak cholera, ale nie miał zamiaru tego w tym momencie przyznawać. Spojrzał na blondyna poważnie – wyglądał jak śmierć, blady na twarzy z wyjątkiem policzków i błyszczących jak w gorączce oczu, które były niezdrowo czerwone, z pogryzionymi ustami i poddaną, zmęczoną postawą.

Kastiel chyba nigdy nie cieszył się tak bardzo, że go widzi. Oddychającego. Drżącego z zimna.

Żyjącego.

— Twoja siostra niemal schodzi na zawał. — Ja niemal schodziłem na zawał, ty dupku, przeszło mu przez myśl, ale zamiast tego dodał: — Napiszę do niej, że cię znalazłem.

Jego dawny najlepszy przyjaciel westchnął ciężko i kiwnął głową, tępo wpatrując się w morze. Kastiel napisał Amber szybkiego esemesa.

 **(Amber)**  
Dziękuję, Kas, tak bardzo.

 **(Kastiel)**  
nie masz za co. nataniel też jest dla mnie ważny  
był

 **(Amber)**  
Wiem.  
Jeszcze jedna prośba.  
Rodzice się kłócą  
Boję się o Nata, jak wrócimy

Kastiel zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że pan Thompson miał wybuchowy temperament, szczególnie względem swojego syna, ale czy on naprawdę…?

 **(Amber)**  
Proszę, nie pytaj o nic  
Tylko, czy możemy przenocować u ciebie?  
Ten jeden raz?

 **(Kastiel)**  
wyjątkowa sytuacja wymaga wyjątkowych środków

 **(Amber)**  
Dziękuję. Będę pod twoim domem.

Kastiel nawet nie zdążył zapytać, skąd znała jego adres, gdy coś zostało bardzo delikatnie przytknięte do jego czoła. Zesztywniał. Nataniel szybko odsunął dłoń trzymającą chusteczkę, jakby czoło Kastiela go oparzyło.

— Wybacz, po prostu… Nie mogę patrzeć na twoją skroń, to wygląda strasznie, może powinieneś jechać na SOR? Na pewno będziesz miał paskudną bliznę, o matko-

— Nat! — przerwał mu Kastiel. — Jest okej. To nic, skup się na sobie chociaż raz, do jasnej cholery!

Blondyn zamilkł, bawiąc się zapaskudzoną chusteczką nerwowo. Kastiel, wiedziony nagłym impulsem, wyrwał mu ją z dłoni i cisnął w krzaki. Do licha. Nataniel nadal wbijał wzrok w swoje ręce, jakby zamienił się w posąg.

Kastiel naprawdę nie był w tym dobry.

Milczeli przez długą, męczącą chwilę. W końcu gitarzysta przerwał ciszę.

— Pamiętasz, co powiedziałem po naszej kłótni w gimnazjum?

Nataniel wzdrygnął się, mocno, zauważalnie. Jego oczy ponownie zalśniły. Pokiwał niemal niezauważalnie głową, choć Kastiel i tak na niego na patrzył, wbijając spojrzenie w niebo upstrzone gwiazdami.

— Nie dziwię się, że dostałem wtedy po mordzie — zaśmiał się bez humoru, przez zaciśnięte gardło. — To było okrutne, mówiłem co tylko mi przyszło do głowy, tylko po to, żeby ci dokopać. Och, byłem wściekły. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo.

Nie zauważył, jak nastolatek obok niego skulił się w sobie.

Zamknij się! Zamknij mordę, Kastiel, bo...

—… Ale się myliłem.

Bo co?! Bo co, Thompson? Zdzielisz mnie w twarz, tak jak tamtego dzieciaka?! Jesteś żałosny!

— Nie miałem prawa wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

Wiesz, co?! Jesteś dokładnie taki sam, jak on. Taki sam, jak twój ojciec, choć tak bardzo się starasz pokazać, że nie jesteś! Co masz zamiar zrobić, co?! No dalej! Uderz mnie, dawaj! Udowodnij sobie że-

— Chyba sam chciałem coś sobie udowodnić, wiesz? A przynajmniej przekonać samego siebie, że nie warto. Ale się myliłem. Tak bardzo się myliłem.

...

— Sęk w tym, Nataniel, że nigdy nie przestałem się przejmować — powiedział powoli, jego głos nabrał pewnego rodzaju delikatności i aksamitności, której dawno nikt z jego strony nie słyszał. — Zawsze się martwiłem. O wszystko. Spoglądałem na ciebie czasami i zastanawiałem się, co się stało, do cholery? Te wszystkie wojny, kłótnie, obwiniania… One nie miały znaczenia w ostateczności. Byłeś jedyną osobą, która zobaczyła we mnie coś wartościowego, wiesz? Z tych wszystkich dzieciaków. Jako jedyny mnie broniłeś. Dlatego się myliłem.

… Tak jak myślałem. Jesteś taki sam, jak twój ojciec.

— Wcale nie jesteś jak twój ojciec, Nat.

Otworzył usta, by ciągnąć wątek dalej, ale przerwało mu głośne łkanie. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na Nataniela, który zasłaniał dłońmi oczy i usta; łzy spływały mu po brodzie i przez palce.

— O ku- Nat, ja nie chciałem-

— Zamknij się, ty dupku — wydusił z siebie blondyn i przytulił go, mocno, wyduszając oddech z wyższego chłopaka. —Gnojku, jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy, kiedy ja- ja-

— Od tego są najlepsi kumple, co nie? — wyburczał cicho, niepewnie. Odwzajemnił uścisk z tą samą siłą, jeśli nie większą. — Od gadania bzdur. Co nie zmienia faktu, że mamy przed sobą poważną rozmowę.

— Mhm — odpowiedział tylko Nataniel, który odsunął się nagle, czerwony na twarzy. — Przepraszam. Musieliście się tak bardzo martwić, nie wiem sam- Nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić.

— Shh, na razie nic nie wyjaśniaj, durniu — zatrzymał go Kastiel ze słabym, ale szczerym uśmiechem. — Odpoczniemy, zobaczymy. Pomogę ci. Będzie w porządku.

— Dobra. Dobra, może… — wstał powoli, nadal pociągając nosem. Nagle wyglądał, jakby zapadł się w sobie, niemal zielony na twarzy ze strachu. — Wróćmy wreszcie do mojego domu, zostawisz mnie tam i pogadamy jutro. Poradzę sobie, na pewno.

— O nie, o to się nie martw — odparł gitarzysta, również wstając z mokrej trawy. — Twoja siostra właśnie czeka przed moim mieszkaniem, od jakiejś… pół godziny? Nie przejmuj się i o nic się nie pytaj. Mam wygodną kanapę. Nie wracasz do domu.

Nataniel momentalnie się rozluźnił, by szybko po tym spiąć się jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie, to głupie. Będzie jeszcze gorzej jutro. Już lepiej, żebym wrócił dzisiaj i-

— Nataniel — złapał go za ramiona, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nigdzie nie wracasz. Zostajesz u mnie. Pomyślimy o wszystkim, ale na pewno tam nie wracasz.

Blondyn oddychał ciężko, ale skinął potwierdzająco i zaraz w zgodnym milczeniu zeszli bardzo powoli z klifu, Kastiel dobrze świadomy tego że, pomimo że krew przestała sączyć się z rany, nadal musiał przejść przez proces oczyszczania jej i zakładania opatrunku. Cudownie.

Po kilku minutach spokojnego spaceru doszli do porzuconego przy plaży motoru i Kastiel podziękował Bogu, że noc była chłodna i nikt nie wpadł na pomysł wypadu na plażę, bo nawet kluczyki zostawił w stacyjce. Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego. W zgodnej ciszy wgramolili się na pojazd, Nataniel owijając ramiona wokół talii gitarzysty w tak naturalnym geście, że Kastiel dziwił się, że to była dopiero ich trzecia przejażdżka jego dziecinką. Jednak największa niespodzianka przyszła dopiero, gdy głowa blondyna wylądowała na jego barku, w tak ufnym i zmęczonym geście, że chłopakowi odebrało dech w piersi.  
— Dzięki, Kas — powiedział cicho Nataniel, cicho jak szum morza, jak powiew wiatru. — Że mnie znalazłeś. Nie wiem… — westchnął, wtulając czoło w zgięcie między szyją a ramieniem Kastiela. — Tęskniłem za tobą.

Serce gitarzysty zabiło mocniej. Cholera.

— Wracajmy do domu — wymruczał, odpalając silnik. Nataniel pokiwał głową w jego plecy.


	12. Slumber party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA NIE SPODZIEWALIŚCIE SIĘ MNIE TAK,, PÓŹNO,,,  
> Szkoła jest do chrzanu, więc wracam do Desperata, bom się stęskniła.  
> Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze, które są bardzo motywujące <3

Gdy zajechali pod kamienicę, w której mieściło się mieszkanie Kastiela, Amber już siedziała na schodach. Zerwała się z nich jak oparzona od razu po zobaczeniu dwójki na motorze, jej twarz wyrażająca tysiąc sprzecznych emocji, a ręce splecione na piersi. Wbijała wypielęgnowane paznokcie w skórę swoich ramion, pozostawiając na nich ślady w kształcie półksiężyców. Nataniel zsunął się z motocyklu pierwszy, podchodząc do siostry niepewnie. Zapadła między nimi nieprzyjemna, ciężka cisza.

— Amber, ja- — Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy ta dziewczęca, gładka dłoń wymierzyła mu siarczystego policzka. Cios nie był mocny, jednak element zaskoczenia i paraliżujące strachem wspomnienia większej, męskiej dłoni uderzającej go w podobny sposób wystarczyły, by chłopak omal nie upadł na chodnik. Usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki Kastiela, jednak zanim gitarzysta zdołał pojawić się w linii jego wzroku Amber wprawiła go w osłupienie ponownie, tym razem owijając go ramionami ciasno w pasie, przyciągając do mocnego uścisku.

— Jesteś najgorszym bratem na świecie – wysyczała przez zęby; jej głos był zaciśnięty od powstrzymywanych łez. Nataniel również powoli ją przytulił, wdychając znajomy zapach jej włosów. Zamknął oczy. — Beznadziejny, głupi, durny mały braciszek. Odwal coś takiego jeszcze raz, a skopię ci zad.

— „Głupi” i „durny” to synonimy — mruknął, z delikatnym uśmiechem rejestrując, że jego bliźniaczka parsknęła zduszonym śmiechem. Zawsze coś.

— Może nie stójmy jak młoty i wejdźmy do środka? — odezwał się Kastiel, choć jego głosowi brakowało zwyczajowego jadu. Nataniel mógł się nawet zarzec, że przez chwilę na jego twarzy widać było cień uśmiechu. — Będziecie tam dalej mogli być w obleśnie dobrych relacjach rodzinnych, tylko nie na moich oczach, bo rzygnę.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami, postanawiając nie wypominać Ishidzie, kto jeszcze niecałe pół godziny temu ściskał go na klifie. Wspinaczka na czwarte piętro zazwyczaj nie sprawiałaby Natanielowi problemu, lecz teraz był tak zmęczony, zarówno fizycznie jak i emocjonalnie, że równie dobrze mógłby oprzeć się o balustradę i zasnąć na stojąco. Walczył jednak z sennością, uznając, że kastielowy apartament będzie lepszym miejscem na padnięcie jak długi.

Już przez zamknięte drzwi mógł dosłyszeć znajome, dudniące szczekanie. Demon czekał przy wejściu, czujnie przyglądając się dwójce nieznajomych przybyszy. Amber schowała się za plecami Nataniela, który wyciągnął dłoń ku psu, dając mu ją do obwąchania.

— Cześć, wielkoludzie — powiedział do niego łagodnie. — Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Demon nagle zaczął machać ogonem jak szalony, widocznie rozpoznając blondyna i rzucił się na niego z siłą rosłego chłopa, omal nie zwalając blondyna z nóg. Zaśmiał się, drapiąc psa za uszami.

— Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze cię pamięta — mruknął jakby do siebie gitarzysta, zaraz po tym dodając głośniej: — Dobra, Demon, wystarczy tego cyrku. Spadaj na kanapę.

Pies posłuchał właściciela, od razu zostawiając Nataniela w spokoju i podążając w głąb mieszkania. Nataniel rozejrzał się po nim z zaciekawieniem; rozkład apartamentu, jak i stare meble pozostały takie same, jak je pamiętał, mimo to był całkowicie inny, prawdopodobnie przez wkład samotnie mieszkającego Kastiela. Rzeczy wspomnianego gitarzysty były porozrzucane w nieładzie praktycznie po każdym kącie mieszkania: porzucone na blacie w kuchni kostki do gry na gitarze, sterta koszulek leżąca pod biurkiem, na którym zebrała się ładna kolekcja kubków po herbacie i puszek po energetykach. Nataniel zmarszczył brwi, bardziej niż zwykle kwestionując nawyki żywieniowe Kastiela.

— Wiem, że w porównaniu do waszego domu to melina — przewrócił oczami gospodarz, zauważając bliźniaki przyglądające się gigantycznej stercie pudełek po pizzach pnącej się przy lodówce, — nie moja wina, że mieszkacie w cholernym pałacu.

— Twoje mieszkanie jest w porządku — odparł Nataniel ze znajomą nutką zgryźliwego humoru w głosie. — Tylko twoje utrzymywanie porządku – a raczej jego brak – czynią z niego melinę.

— Wal się, Thompson — przewrócił oczami, splatając ręce na piersi, udając obrazę, ale kąciki jego ust prawie niezauważalnie uniosły się w górę.

Amber przyglądała się im przenikliwie, jakby widząc więcej niż oni. Westchnęła, potrząsnęła głową, po czym przesunęła się obok kanapy, na której rozłożył się Demon, obserwujący gości z psim zainteresowaniem, gdzie na małym stoliku obok pilota do telewizora stało obramowane zdjęcie. Podniosła je, by mu się przyjrzeć i na jej twarz momentalnie wstąpił uśmiech. Zachichotała, zwracając tym uwagę chłopaków. Odwróciła zdjęcie w ich stronę, nadal się podśmiewając. Fotografia przedstawiała na oko siedmioletniego Kastiela, trzymającego rożka z lodem pistacjowym, którego więcej niż w wafelku było na jego pucołowatej twarzy. Nataniel zawtórował śmiechom siostry, a Kastiel zaczerwienił się aż po koniuszki uszu. Przewrócił oczami, wyrywając blondynce ramkę z dłoni.

— Przestańcie zaszczuwać mnie w moim własnym domu — warknął, masując się po policzku, jakby to miało pomóc rumieńcowi koloru jego włosów. — Nie mam za dużo pokoi, jak możecie zauważyć — szybko zmienił temat, wskazując na troje drzwi prowadzące z salonu do kolejnych pomieszczeń, z czego jednym była mała łazienka, — a do sypialni rodziców nie będę wchodził i was też nie wpuszczę, proponuję więc, żeby Amber spała w moim pokoju, a my rozłożymy kanapę i coś wykombinujemy.

— Jestem za — powiedziała Amber, wizja spania w pokoju Kastiela już formująca się w jej głowie. Chłopak skrzywił się w dyskomforcie.

— Rusz cokolwiek, a dostaniesz kopa z balkonu.

— Damski bokser — wytknęła mu język. — Tracisz w moich oczach.

— Bogu dzięki, nareszcie — odetchnął, łapiąc się za serce.

Rodzeństwo podążyło za nim do jego sypialni, gdzie zostali rzuceni na ślepo wyciągniętymi z szafy koszulkami na zmianę. Amber wydawała się być w niebie, mając okazję noszenia ciuchów Kastiela; Nataniel miał mniej zadowoloną minę.

— Czy to było prane? — spytał nieufnie.

— A czy to leżało w szafie? Tak, więc jest wyprane, pedancie.

Blondyn postanowił nie kwestionować dalej czystości pożyczonych rzeczy, bowiem cieszył się, że w ogóle jakiekolwiek na zmianę dostał. Nie widziało mu się spanie w przepoconej, brudnej koszulce, którą aktualnie miał na sobie.

Jego siostra jako pierwsza popędziła do łazienki, zaraz po tym jak Kastiel podał jej czysty ręcznik. Usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i westchnęli obaj, wiedząc dobrze, że zanim Amber wywlecze się spod prysznica minie przynajmniej pół godziny. Nie tracąc czasu wzięli się więc za rozkładanie kanapy, która spokojnie mogła pomieścić nawet cztery osoby (Kastiel testował; usadzenie ludzi po imprezie do spania tak, by każdy miał miejsce i nie leżał na podłodze było jednym z jego wielu talentów). Demon, który został bezpardonowo z niej zrzucony siedział teraz obrażony w kącie, patrząc na właściciela spod byka. Kastiel dojrzale pokazał mu język, zaraz idąc do sypialni rodziców, by z szafy wyjąć zapasowy komplet pościeli. Wymienił go z tą, którą miał w swoim pokoju ([i]za nic[/i] nie pozwoliłby Amber spać w swojej. Po prostu, nie). Do salonu wrócił z kocami i poduszkami, bezceremonialnie rzucając nimi w Nataniela, który leżał spokojnie na kanapie.  
— Te powinny wystarczyć, w nocy robi się tu duszno — powiedział, opadając na przeciwny skraj kanapy z ciężkim sapnięciem. By nie siedzieć w ciszy włączył telewizję; aktualnie puszczali powtórkę „Jak poznałem waszą matkę”. Musiał przyznać, że serial było dobrym odciągaczem uwagi, nawet zaśmiał się kilka razy pod nosem z głupich żartów. Nataniel jednak siedział cicho, niby patrząc w ekran, ale jego wzrok był nieobecny i zamglony. Rudy westchnął i zmniejszył głośność.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Barney Stinson nie porwał twojego serca — rzekł, wyrywając tym samym blondyna z otępienia.

— Przepraszam, nie mogę… jakoś nie mogę się skupić na fabule — odparł słabo, przecierając oczy knykciami. Głosy z telewizora brzmiały bardziej jak szum niż słowa, gdy siedzieli tak, obaj pogrążeni w ponurych rozmyślaniach.

— Nat, twój oj-

— Naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

— Będziesz się tak migać od odpowiedzi całe swoje życie? — prychnął zirytowany już gitarzysta. — Chowając głowę w piach, bo boisz się spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy? Jesteś dorosły, możesz podejmować własne decyzje, więc postaw się, do jasnej-

— Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz — ponownie przerwał mu Nataniel, podnosząc głos, który był chłodny jak arktyczna noc. Mierzył Kastiela złowrogim spojrzeniem. — Odwal się od tego, Kastiel. Mówię poważnie.

Rudy zacisnął zęby, dusząc cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Jak zawsze, blondyn miał założone klapki na oczach, widząc jedynie prostą drogę przed sobą i nie zwracając uwagi na otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Zastanawiał się, jakby zareagował, gdyby to Daisy wspomniał o jego ojcu. Czy jego reakcja byłaby inna, czy byłby bardziej otwarty? Kastiel poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w brzuchu, dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientując się, co je spowodowało – zazdrość. Był zazdrosny o własne alter-ego. Co za bzdura.

— Nie chcę się kłócić. — Ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał cichy głos dawnego przyjaciela. Nataniel wbijał wzrok w trzymany na kolanach koc, mnąc go w dłoniach. — Wystarczająco wiele razy to robiliśmy. Wojny z tobą zaczynają mnie nudzić — dodał z cieniem humoru w głosie. Kastiel parsknął.

— Co poradzę, to już odruch pawłowa.

— Och, nie wiedziałem, że znasz takie trudne wyrażenia.

— Żryj gruz — pchnął go w ramię; teraz uśmiech objął blondynowi całą twarz, rozjaśniając orzechowe oczy i ukazując dołki w policzkach. Nataniel już sięgał po poduszkę, by najpewniej oddać Kastielowi w twarz, lecz bitwę przerwała Amber, która wreszcie wygramoliła się z łazienki, z oklapłymi włosami i twarzą pozbawioną makijażu. Bez niego wydawała się być nerwowa, jakby ktoś odebrał jej tarczę i nie miała się już czym obronić.

— Dziewczyny, tylko bez bicia — rzekła, odrzucając mokre włosy na prawe ramię. — Zostawcie ten konflikt przynajmniej do rana, ja idę spać.

Pożegnali ją jednomyślnym „dobranoc” i dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju Kastiela. Nataniel chwilę później sam poszedł pod prysznic, a Kastiel, nie mając do roboty nic prócz głaskania Demona, wyjął z szuflady zachomikowaną paczkę fajek i wyszedł na balkon, odpalając papierosa od ognia wykrzesanego z ledwo działającej zapalniczki. Z długiego zamyślenia wyrwał go dopiero głos Nataniela; zorientował się, że zmarnował pół fajki, która pozostawiona samej sobie między jego palcami zmieniła się w popiół. Prychnął niezadowolony, strzepnął go do popielniczki i zaciągnął się mocno, odwracając się do blondyna.

— Powinieneś rzucić, to niezdrowe.

Kastiel uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Nie mów mi, jak mam żyć, barbie.

— Chyba chodziło ci o „Nie mów mi, jak umierać” — przewrócił oczami, pokonując dzielącą ich odległość dwoma susami. Kastiel przeklinał jego długie nogi i swoje głupie myśli na ich temat, gdy chłopak wyrwał mu peta z ust i wdusił go w popielniczkę. To wyrwało go z szoku. Zaklął pod nosem, już sięgając po paczkę spoczywającą w kieszeni jego dresów, lecz powstrzymało go dobitne spojrzenie Nataniela.

— Daj sobie spokój, zapalisz jutro — powiedział niezadowolony, wskazując kciukiem za siebie, na otwarte drzwi balkonowe. — Jest zimno i powinniśmy już spać.

— Ty powinieneś iść spać — wbił mu palec wskazujący w pierś i zaraz tego pożałował, nie spodziewając się po blondynie aż tak dobrej formy. Poczuł, jak uszy mu się czerwienią i zmusił się, by opuścić dłoń, szybko chowając ją do kieszeni. — Jest już dawno po dobranocce, grzeczni chłopcy powinni już spać.

— Jestem starszy od ciebie.

— Och, zamknij się.

Miał ochotę zetrzeć zadowolony uśmieszek z twarzy blondyna, gdy mimo wszystko przeszedł obok niego do środka i, choć fukając na prawo i lewo, oporządził się w łazience i niedługo potem leżał na jednym skraju kanapy, gdy Nataniel okupywał drugi. Zegarek elektroniczny stojący przy telewizorze pokazywał pierwszą w nocy.  
Kastiel westchnął.

— Nie wierzę. Pieprzone pidżama party…

Nataniel parsknął śmiechem w poduszkę.

— Ostatnim razem byłeś niższy ode mnie.

— Mhm, a ty nie miałeś obu siekaczy. — Rudy obrócił się na bok, plecami do Nataniela. — Idź spać — burknął cicho, ale bez jadu w głosie. — Sam na to nalegałeś, cholerna śpiąca królewno.  
Nataniel po raz enty tego wieczoru przewrócił oczami, ale nie odezwał się słowem. Nie musiał długo czekać, by do jego uszu dotarło ciche pochrapywanie Kastiela.


	13. Coffee shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze: WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO W DNIU 11 LISTOPADA KOCHANI <3
> 
> Numero duo: ten rozdział to połączenie dwóch, z czego jeden był tylko tym krótkim urywkiem tekstów bez kontekstu i rozmów. Jeżeli kiedyś najdzie mnie wena napiszę w dodatkach do Desperata co się działo właśnie w trakcie ów wiadomości, jednak na razie obawiam się że pozostawię was jedynie z domysłami uhuhu.

> **milkAndCookies** wysłał(a) ci wiadomość!  
>  [milkAndCookies] hej  
>  [milkAndCookies] heeeeeej  
>  [milkAndCookies] ambi bambi  
>  [milkAndCookies] Amber.  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Hej  
>  [milkAndCookies] uff już myslalam ze będę musiala wysylac ekipe ratunkowa  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Masz na myśli: wysyłać Lysandra?  
>  [milkAndCookies] har har  
>  [milkAndCookies] lubie wykorzystywac moje materialy do szantazu na nim. zawsze robi takie wielkie oczy jak mu groze ohohoho  
>  [milkAndCookies] niewazne  
>  [milkAndCookies] ostatnio jestes jakas cicha  
>  [milkAndCookies] cos się dzieje?  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Nie  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Tak  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Nie wiem. Po prostu mam dużo na głowie.  
>  [milkAndCookies] mhm jasne  
>  [milkAndCookies] może wypad na kawe dobrze ci zrobi?  
>  [milkAndCookies] wez ze soba nata, a ja przytargam lysa  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Wątpię że będzie chciał przyjść  
>  [milkAndCookies] nie było go w szkole już dwa dni. chcesz pogadac??  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] To nie jest prosta sytuacja  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] Będzie jutro. Zobaczę co da się zrobić z tym wypadem, okej?  
>  [milkAndCookies] okok zlota kobieto  
>  [PumpkinSpicexoxo] papa Pola-Amora  
>  [milkAndCookies] elo  
>  **milkAndCookies** jest offline

***

> [Daisymerollin22] hej  
>  [Daisymerollin22] dawno nie pisaliśmy  
>  [Daisymerollin22] nie wiem co się u ciebie dzieje  
>  [Daisymerollin22] ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć  
>  [Daisymerollin22] ~~to ja, kastiel. przepraszam że wcześniej ci nie powiedziałem~~  
>  *wiadomość usunięta*  
>  [Daisymerollin22] możesz mi wyznawać wszystko co tylko sobie zachcesz  
>  [Daisymerollin22] i nie będę oceniał  
>  [Daisymerollin22] ~~to głupie, tęsknię za naszymi durnymi rozmowami~~  
>  *wiadomość usunięta*  
>  [Daisymerollin22] to wszystko. mam nadzieję że się trzymasz  
>  [Daisymerollin22] odpisz jak będziesz miał na to siłę  
>  Daisymerollin22 jest offline

***

 **Od:** nataliehog @ gmail.com  
**Do:** n_thompson @ gmail.com  
**Re:** Konkurs  
Dobry wieczór, panie Thompson.  
Jak pan dobrze wie, nieubłaganie zbliża się ostateczny termin wysyłania prac konkursowych. Mając na względzie pańską chorobę i związaną z nią nieobecnością w szkole wyjątkowo będę mogła spróbować przekonać komisję do wydłużenia deadline’u, potrzebuję jednak potwierdzenia pańskiego udziału w kompetycji.  
Nie zmieniam swojego zdania – nadal uważam, że jest to dla pana wielka szansa i nalegam, by wziął pan pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości, które pojawią się wraz z napisaniem pracy. Ze swoim talentem i pracowitością ma pan szanse na wygraną. Decyzja należy jedynie do pana – żywię nadzieję, że wybierze pan słusznie. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pojawił się pan w moim gabinecie jak najszybciej, gdy tylko wróci pan ze zwolnienia chorobowego.  
Z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia,  
Natalie Hog.

***

> **DesperateType** jest online  
>  [DesperateType] Daisy  
>  [DesperateType] Muszę wydostać się z tego domu  
>  [DesperateType] Jak najszybciej

***

— O kurde, Nat, co ci się stało w oko? — spytała się z nutą zmartwienia w głosie Pola. Amber stężała obok niego, wyraz twarzy niczym u greckiego, nieruchomego posągu, Nataniel zaś posłał dziewczynie słaby uśmiech.

— Zaatakowali mnie w weekend — skłamał gładko, mimowolnie unosząc dłoń do sinego, podbitego oka. Opuchlizna powoli schodziła, lecz fioletowy krwiak pozostał. — Genialnie stwierdziłem, że pójdę uliczkami na skróty do domu. Głupi pomysł, nigdy więcej.

— Mhm — odpowiedziała na to Pola, wyglądając na nieprzekonaną. Blondyn był jej wdzięczny, że nie ciągnęła tematu dalej. — Więc. Kawa, dzisiaj. Jesteś na tak?

Chłopak zerknął na bliźniaczkę stojącą obok, która nareszcie zaczęła przybierać trochę kolorów na twarzy.

— Amber stwierdziła, że mnie przytarga dźwigiem, jeśli nie będę chciał iść — odpowiedział, przewracając oczami. — Siłą rzeczy wolałbym jednak pójść na własnych nogach, więc tak.

— Super. — Pofarbowana na niebiesko nastolatka wyszczerzyła zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. — To widzimy się na dziedzińcu po lekcjach. Nie spóźnij się – tego dźwiga zawsze można skądś załatwić.

Pomachał jej na odchodne ze śmiechem, który szybko umarł, gdy jej czupryna zniknęła za rogiem. Zagryzł wargę, patrząc na siostrę, która nawet bez podbitego oka wyglądała gorzej niż on.

Splotła ręce na piersi, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Nie musisz iść jak nie masz siły — wydusiła z siebie w końcu. Pokręcił głową.

— Chcę, naprawdę. Przyda mi się wypad ze znajomymi — zapewnił Amber, cień uśmiechu na twarzy. — Nie martw się o mnie, jestem dużym chłopcem.

Widocznie nie było to dobrą odpowiedzią, gdyż oczy blondynki zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie. Chciał coś dodać, ale ona bez słowa powlokła się korytarzem w stronę sali, cała spięta. Wypuścił powietrze nosem, opuszczając wyciągniętą w jej kierunku rękę. Postanowił przed zajęciami zawędrować do pokoju gospodarzy i zająć myśli papierkową robotą.

Wcale nie czuł się dobrze.

Był przerażony. Obolały. A przede wszystkim naprawdę, naprawdę wściekły. Niczym powrót do przeszłości, znowu miał ochotę zacząć rzucać wszystkim, co wpadnie mu w ręce, wrzeszczeć i uderzać pięściami w ścianę.

Zamiast tego zrobił sobie kawę, usiadł za biurkiem i automatycznie począł wypełniać papiery. W zaciszu pokoju mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę odprężenia, którego nie mógł zaznać w domu.

Nie chciał wspominać domu.

Otuchy dodawały mu rozmowy z Daisy’m. Chłopak dawał mu naprawdę dobre rady i brał czynny udział w planowaniu, jak wydostać go z toksycznego domu, w którym przyszło mu żyć. Tylko jedna z jego wiadomości przyprawiła go o zimne poty i ból żołądka.

musisz to zgłosić. nic nie wskórasz, jeżeli nie podasz sprawy do władz.

Jak mógł to zrobić? Mimo wszystko jego ojciec był jego ojcem Miał zniszczyć całą swoją już i tak mocno niefunkcjonalną rodzinę doszczętnie? Zostawić wszystko za sobą?

Przechodził przez to wszystko tylko z tego powodu. Nie mógł zostawić Amber samej. Siostra była jego promyczkiem, zawsze stawiał jej dobro przed swoim. Przerażała go myśl, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby żyła sama z ojcem pod jednym dachem. Faworyzował ją, ale co jeśli? Co jeśli skierowałby swój gniew i agresję na nią?

Nie, nie, nie.

Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Potarł oczy, chorobliwe zmęczenie ogarniające jego ciało. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego poczucia osłabienia – trzymało się go od dobrego tygodnia. Nic, z czym nie poradziłby sobie porządny kubek kawy. Albo dwa.

Jego telefon wydał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. Nie zwlekał długo, by sprawdzić, co się działo.

 **MurphysLaw:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xyh3WWuqSiA>  
**MurphysLaw:** gramy to  
**Vlad:** Nie.  
**ruda pała której nic się nie podoba:** nie  
**Wikipedia:** Okej  
**MurphysLaw:** dobra przeglosowane gramy  
**ruda pała której nic się nie podoba:** jest dwa do dwóch betonie  
**MurphysLaw:** nat liczy sie jako dwie osoby bo jest madrzejszy od was obu idioci  
**Wikipedia:** <3  
**ruda pała której nic się nie podoba:** przepraszam od kiedy łączy was jakiś dziwny bromance  
**MurphysLaw:** od kiedy spojrzelismy sobie po raz pierwszy w oczy  
**]Wikipedia:** Przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia  
**@ ruda pała której nic się nie podoba** zmienił(a) swój nick na **GuitarHero**  
**@ MurphysLaw** zmienił(a) nick **@ GuitarHero** na **GuitarLoser**  
**GuitarLoser:** nienawidzę tego zespołu  
**Vlad:** Jest ledwie ósma rano, odpuście te kłótnie chociaż do popołudnia.  
**Wikipedia:** Właśnie  
**Wikipedia:** Uczyć się  
**GuitarLoser:** opuść ten chat w tym momencie  
**GuitarLoser:** jutro robimy próbę  
**GuitarLoser:** 18 u cona  
**Vlad:** Przyjąłem.  
**MurphysLaw:** mnie nie bedzie  
**GuitarLoser:** pf dobra tym lepiej sami wejdziemy do twojego garażu  
**MurphysLaw:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MBYgAujsd1w>  
**Vlad:** Stop.  
**GuitarLoser:** czy ty popadłeś w obsesję na punkcie Jonathana Younga bo jak tak to cię wydziedziczę  
**MurphysLaw:** nIE WCALE NIE

Z lepszym humorem doczytał ostatni dokument, dopił kawę i wyszedł z pokoju na zatłoczony korytarz. Podążył ku klasie angielskiego, wzdychając pod nosem.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia ludzi i słyszał ich poszeptywanie. Skulił się w sobie, jakby w marnej próbie stania się niewidzialnym, i przyspieszył kroku. Atencja ludzi była w tym momencie ostatnim, czego potrzebował; z drugiej strony czego innego się spodziewał jako główny przewodniczący z sinym okiem?

Musiał po prostu przetrwać ten dzień.

I kilka następnych.

 

— Kastiel i Connor zaczęli wysyłać memy. Znowu — poinformował go Lysander, sprawdzając brzęczący co kilka sekund telefon. Nataniel przewrócił oczami, zaraz krzywiąc się z bólu gdy ruch brwi podrażnił siniaka; skubał palcami czekoladową babeczkę bez apetytu. Nie wiedział, po co ją zamówił. Nawet nie lubił słodyczy.

— Profesjonalnie działająca grupa na facebooku, doprawdy.

— Nie bądźcie dla nich tacy surowi, dajcie się dzieciakom pobawić — parsknęła Pola, biorąc łyk swojej americano i zaraz sycząc cicho, gdy poparzyła sobie język.

Kawiarenka, do której zaprowadziła ich kuzynka Lysandra, miała bardzo swobodny i retro klimat. Nataniel z podziwem patrzył się na porozwieszane po ścianach pocztówki, zdjęcia z podróży po krajach świata i pamiątki w postaci masek, rzeźb i waz rozstawione na drewnianych półkach. Jedna ze ścian, wyłożona szkarłatnymi cegłami, ozdobiona była gigantyczną mapą świata, na której zostały oznaczone miejsca odwiedzone przez właścicieli. W tle leciał cicho jazz, zagłuszany przez entuzjastyczne konwersacje i śmiechy klientów. Blondyn nie mógł również nie zauważyć zwiniętego teraz ekranu projekcyjnego; Pola wspominała, że w piątkowe wieczory kawiarnia organizuje oglądanie filmów kina klasycznego, co niezmiernie go zainteresowało.

— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałaś o tej kawiarni? — spytał, pozostawiając babeczkę samą sobie i zamiast tego upijając łyk czarnej kawy. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Znajomy mi polecił.

— Mieszkam tu całe swoje życie i nigdy o niej nie słyszałem, a ty po kilku tygodniach masz w małym paluszku całe miasto — pokręcił głową. W odpowiedzi dostał wyszczerzone zęby i uniesione brwi.

— Gdybyś wychodził częściej ze swojej klitki, gremlinie…

— Ej, moją antysocjalność zostaw w spokoju. — Uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz. — Zresztą znam kilka dobrych klubów… Po prostu do nich nie chodzę, bo po co.

— No nie wiem, spotkać się ze znajomymi? Pobawić się? Spuścić parę? — zaśmiała się farbowana dziewczyna.

— Dobra, dobra. Amber, chcesz babeczkę? — podsunął wspomniany wypiek pod twarz siostry, ale ta pokręciła głową.

— Ja chcę — wybawiła go Pola, kradnąc słodycz z talerzyka i zaraz zatapiając w nim zęby. — Mmm. Mhmmm.

Lysander uniósł oczy ku górze.

— Kultury, Pola.

— Mówi to człowiek, który, gdy mieliśmy sześć lat, poszedł w krzaki i-

Nim dokończyła dłoń spanikowanego Lysandra spoczęła na jej ustach, a rumieniec zawstydzenia wpłynął na jego twarz. Bliźniacy parsknęli śmiechem niemal jednocześnie.

— Och nie, ty nie żartowałaś z tymi materiałami na szantaż — powiedziała Amber, a w odpowiedzi uzyskała jedynie zduszone w bełkot słowa kuzynki Ainswortha, która w akcie czystej złośliwości polizała chłopaka po ręce. Lysander odskoczył od śmiejącej się dziewczyny natychmiastowo, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami sięgając po chusteczki leżące na środku stolika.

— A to Kastiela i Connora nazywasz dziećmi — złościł się białowłosy.

Pola wzruszyła ramionami, nadal z szerokim uśmiechem. Nataniel zdusił śmiech w filiżankę; widok sfrustrowanego Lysandra, zawsze stoickiego i spokojnego, po pojawieniu się jego kuzynki stał się stałą częścią każdego dnia. Talentem dziewczyny była wiedza, gdzie nastolatka przycisnąć, by jego ugodowa postawa zaczęła się kruszyć.

— O matko, ta babeczka ma malinowe nadzienie w środku — zachwyciła się po wzięciu kolejnego gryza, szybko podstawiając wypiek pod twarz Amber. — Próbuj.

— Karmisz mnie jak małe dziecko — prychnęła blondyna, a Pola w odpowiedzi niemal wcisnęła problematyczną babeczkę w jej twarz.

— No już, am am. Leci samolocik…

Siostra Nataniela przewróciła oczami, ale odgryzła kawałek czekoladowego ciasta. Otworzyła szerzej oczy.

— Wow. Chcę przepis.

— Oto moment, w którym babeczka stała się gwiazdą wieczoru — zachichotał Lys.

Nataniel z łagodnym uśmiechem przyglądał się konwersacji dwóch dziewczyn, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jak zrelaksowana w jej obecności była Amber. Nawet przy Li i Charlotte utrzymywała swoje bariery, a tutaj była po prostu… sobą. W głębi ducha był wdzięczny za to, że miała w swoim życiu osobę, z którą właśnie taką mogła być.

Pola przeciągnęła się w fotelu.

— Dobra, wychodzę zapalić. Nat, idziesz ze mną?

— Nie palę — zmarszczył brwi.

Poczęstowała go konspiracyjnym uśmiechem.

— Wiem. To idziesz?

Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, wzdychając ciężko. Włożyli kurtki i wypełzli z kawiarenki, odprowadzeni morderczym spojrzeniem Amber. Stanęli przy śmietniku, gdzie mieli dobry widok na pozostawioną samym sobie dwójkę.

Pola ze śmiechem odpaliła papierosa i wskazała na szybę.

— Teraz patrz i podziwiaj.

Nataniel w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Lysander i jego siostra prowadzą konwersację; blondynka po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem, a wysoki chłopak poczęstował ją delikatnym uśmiechem, coś bardzo łagodnego błysnęło w jego oczach.

Thompsonowi niemal szczęka odpadła.

— Czekaj, kiedy to się stało? — Nadal w lekkim szoku oparł się o barierkę, a Pola wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wiesz, podobno nic się nie dzieje — pokazała jedną ręką cudzysłów — ale ja wiem lepiej. Spójrz na nich. Jak dobrze pójdzie to niedługo będziemy rodziną — dźgnęła go w brzuch łokciem.

— Nie wiem czy to przeżyję — odparł ze śmiechem, kręcąc głową. — Wyobraź sobie wspólne święta.

— O matko — wzdrygnęła się ze aktorsko przerażoną miną, co ponownie wywołało śmiech u Nataniela.

Zamilkli na moment, każde zatopione we własnych myślach. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ponowne dźgnięcie, tym razem lżejsze. Pola była już w połowie fajki, nagle całkowicie poważna.

— Wiem, że nie znamy się długo — powiedziała cicho i ostrożnie — ale jeśli będziesz potrzebował się komuś wygadać to podbijaj. I nie sprzedawaj mi tej bajeczki z napadem, nie jestem tępa.

Ciężka cisza.

— Amber ci powiedziała?

— Nie jestem tępa. No i swój swego pozna — westchnęła ciężko. — Też miałam ojca dupka.

Strzepnęła popiół i łagodny, aczkolwiek smutny wyraz wstąpił na jej twarz.

— Każdy ma jakiś problem, którym nie chce się dzielić. Taki sekret, który go wyżera od środka. Ja, ty, Amber, Lys… w zasadzie nie jesteśmy tacy różni od siebie — odwróciła głowę w bok, patrząc na przechodzących chodnikiem ludzi. — Ale czasem warto się z kimś tym sekretem podzielić, wiesz. Mówię z doświadczenia. Wyrwanie się z dołka jest łatwiejsze, jak ma się pomocną dłoń.

Chciał się bronić i kłócić. Zamiast tego w milczeniu skinął głową, zwijając ręce na piersi. Pola zgasiła peta i wrzuciła go do śmietnika, zaraz chowając dłonie w kieszenie bluzy.

— A to, że prosisz o pomoc, nie czyni cię słabym — dodała twardo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Czy samolubnym, cokolwiek ci w głowie siedzi.

Klepnęła go w ramię i wskazała kciukiem na okno, przez które widać było pochylonych ku sobie Lysandra i Amber, prowadzących jakąś cichą i zajmującą rozmowę.

— Dobra, dosyć tego smęcenia. Wracajmy do naszych gołąbeczków.


	14. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesteśmy na bieżąco z rozdziałami!  
> Ten jest masywny, zahacza o 4000 słów, mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba! <3

— Okej, chyba wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że to ssie bardziej niż zwykle — rzekł podirytowany Kastiel, palcami lewej dłoni bezdźwięcznie wygrywając na strunach kochanej gitary przebiegi gamowe. Lysander wzruszył ramionami, siadając w fotelu z dala od mikrofonu.

— Jak dla mnie było dobrze.

— Dla ciebie zawsze jest dobrze! — odparował gitarzysta z zezłoszczonym wyrazem twarzy.

— A dla ciebie zawsze jest źle — przewrócił oczami Connor, który przyciszył keybord i ćwiczył teraz swoje solo w jednym z ich popisowych utworów. — Zluzowałbyś czasem rajtuzy, dla odmiany.

Po spiętych ramionach rudego Nataniel wywnioskował, że zaraz rozegra się kolejna wojna między dwójką choleryków, uniósł więc ręce w geście zażegnania konfliktu.

— Dobra, chłopaki, wszyscy jesteśmy już zmęczeni i podirytowani — powiedział w miarę rzeczowym i łagodnym tonem, choć zmęczenie przebijało się przez taflę spokoju. — Zakończyłbym próbę na dziś zanim się pomordujemy.

Kastiel otworzył usta jakby miał się wykłócać, zaraz je zamykając. Westchnął, przeczesał dłonią roztrzepane w nieładzie włosy, których grzywka zaczynała już mu wchodzić do oczu.

— Masz rację, kończmy na dzisiaj — mruknął, odpinając gitarą od wzmacniacza. Nataniel posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Kastiel jedynie bardziej ukrył twarz, na której wykwitł pokaźny rumieniec, w rozpuszczonych kudłach.

Connor i Lysander posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

—Nataniel, jesteś prawdziwym aniołem, zesłanym by pomóc ogarnąć niesfornych gitarzystów — westchnął teatralnie Murphy, obejmując ramieniem wspomnianego blondyna i przyciągając go do siebie. — Nie mam pojęcia jak sobie wcześniej z nim radziliśmy, gdy ciebie nie było.

— Odpowiedź brzmi: wcale — parsknął Lys, zgarniając do torby teksty i swój niezawodny notes.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju — warknął Kastiel, zdążywszy już schować instrument do futerału i przewiesić go przez ramię. Pokręcił głową, nadal czerwony na uszach. — Nienawidzę tego zespołu.

— Kłamca — zaćwierkał Connor, wypychając go przez drzwi garażowe. — A teraz wypad z baru, goście mi się zjeżdżają na chatę niedługo.

— Impreza? Bez nas? — Kastiel przyłożył sobie dłoń do piersi, sztucznie oburzony.

— Jednoosobowa. Kumpel wpada — wzruszył ramionami chudy chłopak, któremu róż zabarwił policzki. Nie umknęło to uwadze gitarzysty, który szturchnął kumpla w ramię z diabelskim uśmiechem.

— „Kumpel”, jasne, teraz tak to się nazywa, tak? — Z radością maltretował klawiszowca, odpłacając się pięknym za nadobne. Nataniel ponownie wstąpił między nich, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami uderzając Ishidę w ramię.

— Nie czepiaj się Cona, pajacu — upomniał go, ale w jego oczach zatańczyły wesołe ogniki, a uśmieszek wpłynął mu na twarz gdy odwrócił twarz w stronę widocznie zrelaksowanego Murphy’ego, który już gotował się do podziękowania blondynowi. — A ty, wielkoludzie, przekaż pozdrowienia i gratulacje swojemu chłopakowi od całego zespołu.

Lysander przewrócił oczami, gdy Nataniel z Kastielem zarechotali obaj, wyganiani przez poczerwieniałego od zawstydzenia nastolatka.

— Cofam wszystkie dobre słowa o tobie, Szataniel — zawołał, zamykając drzwi garażowe. — Macie zakaz wstępu do mojego domu do końca waszych marnych dni!

— Szczęścia, gołąbeczki! — odkrzyknął Kastiel, wywołując kolejną porcję chichotów ze strony Thompsona. Lysander westchnął ciężko, zgarniając rozochoconą dwójkę ze sobą w stronę zaparkowanego przy domu Connora samochodu.

— Ta kawa to zdecydowanie nie był dobry pomysł — przewrócił oczami, gdy Nataniel wraz z Ishidą wpakowali się na tylne siedzenie, ten drugi uprzednio pieszczotliwie kładąc gitarę na przednim siedzeniu. — Chyba że to Kas, a nie kofeina, tak na ciebie działa. — Kąciki jego ust powędrowały do góry, kształtując się w zadziorny uśmiech. — Te dwie rzeczy zdają się mieć podobny wpływ w twoim przypadku.

Najlepszy przyjaciel albinosa posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, jednak nie wypuścił z siebie żadnego sarkastycznego komentarza. Nataniel natomiast splótł ręce na piersi, unosząc brwi.

— Czyli jaki? — zainteresował się. — Podnoszą mi ciśnienie i prowadzą do niechybnego zawału?

W odpowiedzi dostał śmiech Lysa i kuksańca od gitarzysty.

— Nie obrażaj mnie — parsknął rudy. — W tym wypadku kawa się przy mnie umywa.

— Wyjątkowo muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Jesteś jak płachta na byka — zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. — Kolor włosów nawet się zgadza.

— Masz coś do moich włosów?

— Tak? Wyglądasz w nich jak idiota?

— Cofnij to, teraz.

Konwersacja, do której co jakiś czas wtrącał swoje trzy grosze Ainsworth, zeszła na mało zobowiązujące tory – szkoła, zespół, bieg na orientacje… Nataniel pozwolił sobie na odprężenie się na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, zza półprzymkniętych powiek obserwując mijane za szybą budynki skąpane w pomarańczowych promieniach zachodzącego już słońca. Jego kolano dotykało uda Kastiela; żaden z nich nie odsunął się przez całą jazdę.

Było mu dobrze. Bezpiecznie.

Dopóki nie zatrzymali się przed jego domem.

Zawahał się przed otwarciem drzwi, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Kastiela.

— Ej, Thompson — zatrzymał go w pół kroku. — Mówiłeś, że zmieniłbyś jeden fragment w Cloudy Faces, ten przed moim riffem.

— No? — Dobrze wiedział, do czego to zmierza.

— Co „no”? Rusz się i pakuj rzeczy, to zrobimy to dzisiaj — prychnął zirytowany gitarzysta. — Nie ma co tego przeciągać.

— Kastiel, o co ci cho- — zaczął zdezorientowany Lysander, ale w pół słowa przerwał mu blondyn, szybko wyskakujący z auta.

— Masz rację, zostało mało czasu. Zaraz będę — rzucił tylko, trzaskając drzwiami. Serce biło mu zdecydowanie za szybko, jednocześnie ze strachu i ekscytacji. Wiedział, że może narobić jeszcze większego syfu, po raz kolejny zostając u Kastiela, ale nie chciał wracać do domu. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec wyjechał.

Otworzył ostrożnie wejście, witany głuchą ciszą i zgaszonymi światłami. Jego matka pojechała do przyjaciółek, a Amber prawdopodobnie spała. Wkradł się do swojego pokoju, uprzednio stając przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni siostry i nasłuchując. Dosłyszawszy jej pochrapywanie, usatysfakcjonowany prędko zgarnął z pokoju sportową torbę, do której wrzucił ubrania na zmianę, plecak z podręcznikami i szczoteczkę do zębów i już mknął korytarzem, na chwilę zatrzymując się przed rodzinnym portretem. Ze zdjęcia spoglądały na niego nieruchome, surowe oczy ojca.

W przypływie gniewu pokazał wielkiemu obrazowi środkowy palec i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Słońce ustąpiło miejsca granatowi nocnego nieba, a blondyn zadrżał z zimna, opatulając się mocniej płaszczem. Podbiegł do zaparkowanego samochodu Lysandra, z ulgą witając kojące ciepło we wnętrzu maszyny. Bogu dzięki za klimatyzację.

— Dłużej się nie dało? — warknął Kastiel. — Zgubiłeś się we własnej willi, czy co?

— Sprawdzałem, czy Amber jest u siebie — wzruszył ramionami, zaraz szczerząc się jak głupi. — Jej chrapanie słychać było z parteru.

— Jak raniony tur? — zaśmiał się mimowolnie gitarzysta, co od razu wywołało chichot u Nataniela.

— Nie kradnij moich tekstów z podstawówki.

— Amber chrapie? — wtrącił się nagle zainteresowany Lysander.

— No, jak raniony tur — powtórzył wciąż ucieszony Kastiel. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel jedynie pokiwał na to głową, uśmiechając się sam do siebie, w ten dziwnie delikatny sposób.

Nataniel przewrócił oczami.

Na ich prośbę Lysander wysadził ich przy pobliskiej stacji benzynowej tuż pod domem Ishidy, w której dwójka spędziła długie dziesięć minut na bezsensownej kłótni o to, jaki smak chipsów wybrać. W końcu kupili dwa opakowania i colę, a Kastiel zgarnął dla siebie paczkę żelków. Nie mógł się oczywiście powstrzymać i otworzył ją już w drodze, pchając sobie garść słodyczy do ust.

— Jesteś obrzydliwy. — Nataniel uniósł oczy ku niebu. — Zamykaj usta, jak przeżuwasz.

Rudy ostentacyjnie zaczął mlaskać jeszcze głośniej, omal nie opluwając przy tym Thompsona, który jak oparzony odskoczył od niego na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. Jego zdegustowana mina wywołała gardłowy śmiech ze strony gitarzysty; Thompson kulturalnie życzył mu, żeby się udławił, co jedynie polepszyło humor jego towarzysza.

Opakowanie żelków później stali przed drzwiami mieszkania Kastiela, który przeklinając pod nosem próbował wyplątać klucze z owiniętych wokół nich słuchawek.

— Dlatego powinieneś nosić klucze na smyczy albo w oddzielnej kieszeni — podsumował, jego głos ledwo przebijający się ponad popiskiwanie i szczekanie Demona.

— Dzięki za radę, mamo — odparł, zdoławszy wreszcie otworzyć drzwi. Pies Kastiela zdawał się być bardzo zdeterminowany, by ich powywracać ze szczęścia, jednak mu się to nie powiodło i niedługo później leżał spokojnie na podłodze przy kanapie, na której rozsiedli się jego pan z przyjacielem. Nastolatkowie pochyleni byli nad rozłożonymi nutami jednego z utworów zespołu; odręczne zapiski Kastiela widniały na każdej wolnej powierzchni kartki. Wspomniany trzymał na kolanach gitarę, strojąc ją do tunera.

— Dobra — rzekł, będąc zadowolonym ze stroju; założył tłumik, by nie zirytować sąsiadów grą o tak późnej godzinie, i wskazując palcem na odpowiedni takt. — Tutaj wchodzi moje solo, Con podgrywa swoje arcyciekawe akordziki, natomiast ty dajesz bit ósemkowy, co jest-

— Mdłe — wciął się Nataniel, kiwając głową. — Też to zauważyłem. Jakkolwiek twoja solówka nie byłaby ważna, też chcę się trochę popisać. — Cień zadziornego uśmiechu wstąpił na jego usta, gdy z plecaka położonego obok wyjął futerał z pałeczkami. Ostatnimi czasy przyzwyczaił się do noszenia ich wszędzie ze sobą.

Zamyślił się na moment, wpatrzony w nuty.

— Weź zacznij grać, ja spróbuję coś wymyślić w trakcie.

Kastiel kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy, gładko wchodząc w pierwsze dźwięki solo. Nataniel z zafascynowaniem obserwował, jak chłopak wraz z każdą wygraną nutą traci coraz bardziej kontakt z rzeczywistością, skupiając uwagę jedynie i całkowicie na własnej grze. Palce zręcznie przejeżdżały po strunach, wydobywając z instrumentu mocną, buntowniczą melodię, tak pasującą do charakteru gitarzysty.

Blondyn, nie zwlekając dłużej, dołączył do Kastiela, wybijając rytm o kant stolika; by uatrakcyjnić solo zaczął grać na przekór gitarze, próbując nadać fragmentowi utworu bardziej zadziorny charakter, jakby dwa instrumenty kłóciły się ze sobą o to, który ma rację. Przeniósł także akcent z pierwszej wartości na drugą.

— Mhm, to jest to — powiedział gitarzysta, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami i uśmiechem na twarzy. Skończywszy grę ponownie pochylili się nad nutami, Kastiel z ołówkiem w dłoni; nad odpowiednimi taktami wpisali rytm perkusji, stwierdzając, że na wprowadzenie poprawek w partii Nataniela przyjdzie jeszcze czas. W międzyczasie otworzyli pierwsze opakowanie chipsów, podjadając między wymienianymi uwagami na temat utworów i kolejności koncertowej.

— Ludzie będą rozgrzani przed finałem, a ty chcesz tam wstawiać balladę rockową? — Kastiel przewrócił oczami, pochłaniając kolejnego chipsa. — Chcesz ich zanudzić przed wielkim bum?

— Element zaskoczenia, Kas, nie słyszałeś nigdy o czymś takim? — odparował, głaszcząc po głowie Demona, który z przymrużonymi oczami położył pysk na jego udzie, burcząc z zadowoleniem. — A przecież jak dobrze pójdzie to publiczność będzie odpowiadać na każdy ruch, wiesz, wyciągną zapalniczki i włączą latarki w telefonach, zrobią klimat… — rozmarzył się; jego przemyślenia rozwiało prychnięcie gitarzysty.

— Jasne. Będę się cieszył, jak na ten koncert przyjdzie chociaż dwadzieścia osób — położył się wygodnicko na kanapie, ostentacyjnie kładąc nogi na kolanach Nataniela; niepocieszony pies odsunął się od stóp pana na bezpieczną odległość, odchodząc ku swojemu legowisku. Blondyn posłał przyjacielowi mrożące spojrzenie. — To tylko debiut nieznanej nikomu grupy, Blondie, pewnie przyjdą nasi znajomi i może parę randomowych osób, które jakimś cudem się przypałętają do klubu.

— A to ja jestem pesymistą — uniósł oczy ku sufitowi. Uszczypnął Kastiela w łydkę w próbie wydostania się spod jego nóg. Niezbyt mądre posunięcie, gdyż niemal zaliczył bliskie spotkanie twarzą z kolanem muzyka. — Weź te kopyta, muszę iść do łazienki.

— Musiało ci się zachcieć dopiero jak się wygodnie ułożyłem? Nigdzie nie idziesz.

— Kastiel… — szturchnął niechciane kończyny, lecz pozostały one niewzruszone.

— Nie.

Nataniel prychnął i, używając całych pokładów swojej siły, pchnął upartego osła na podłogę, na którą wspomniany zleciał z niemęskim piskiem. Śmiejąc się w najlepsze perkusista przeskoczył nad rozłożonym kumplem, biegnąc do toalety nim ten zdołał się chociaż unieść na łokciach.

— Nie żyjesz, Thompson!

— Tylko się nie popłacz, Ishida! — odparował, zamykając drzwi na klucz, nadal chichocząc pod nosem. Śmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy własna twarz mignęła mu w odbiciu lustra; opuchlizna schodziła, jednak siniec pozostał. Nagła fala ponurych myśli i czarnych scenariuszy nawiedziła go ponownie, jak często zdarzało się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Tak, przebywanie z przyjaciółmi pomagało i nawet zdarzało mu się zapomnieć o wiszącymi nad nim chmurami gradowymi, aczkolwiek temat zawsze wracał – do tego w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach.  
Chciałby chociaż jeden dzień spędzić jak typowy, normalny nastolatek, do cholery.

Wiedział dobrze, że jeśli jego małe nocowanie poza domem wyjdzie na jaw, będzie u niego ciężko. Ojca był w delegacji, matka była ze znajomymi; jeżeli jednak Amber w panice zadzwoniłaby do któregoś z nich…

Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Tylko o tym mógł teraz myśleć.

Sięgnął więc po jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie, jakie miał pod ręką. A raczej pod telefonem. Daisy.

> [DesperateType] Chyba popełniłem głupotę

Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa.

> [Daisymerollin22] co się stało  
>  [DesperateType] Nocuję u przyjaciela  
>  [DesperateType] Bez wiedzy nikogo  
>  [DesperateType] Na początku to się wydawało świetnym planem  
>  [DesperateType] Muszę wrócić  
>  [Daisymerollin22] zadzwoń do siostry i jej powiedz  
>  [Daisymerollin22] przecież trzyma twoją stronę  
>  [Daisymerollin22] ten nocleg dobrze ci zrobi

— Ej, żyjesz tam? — dotarł do Nataniela głos gitarzysty, podszyty pewną dozą niepewności i… strachu? — Nie gadaj że postanowiłeś mnie wyręczyć z brudną robotą.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami, wkładając telefon do kieszeni spodni i parskając śmiechem, bardziej wypuszczenie ciepłego powietrza przez usta niż realny, wyraźny chichot.

— Nie ma tak dobrze — odpowiedział opanowanym głosem, choć dłonie mu drżały. Daisy miał rację. Mimo dziecinnej postawy i działającej na nerwy osobowości, przy Kastielu czuł się wbrew pozorom bezpieczniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej. — Musiałem tylko… napisać do Amber.

Zanim wypowiedział te słowa trzymał smartfona w dłoni po raz kolejny, tym razem wybierając numer bliźniaczki i wysyłając jej krótką, zwięzłą wiadomość. Wątpił, by odczytała ją dzisiaj; najpewniej zrobi to dopiero po przebudzeniu się z głębokiego snu rano. Tak czy siak, wiedziała gdzie jest i nie miała powodów do zmartwień.

Czasami zapominał o najprostszych i nieskomplikowanych rozwiązaniach problemów, takich jak właśnie wysłanie durnego esemesa. Na szczęście miał Daisy’ego.

W końcu wziął trzy głębokie oddechy i nacisnął na klamkę, przekręcając uprzednio kluczyk. Kastiela nie było po drugiej stronie drzwi; Nataniel rozejrzał się i wrócił do salonu. Tam również nie zastał gitarzysty, ale do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy szamotaniny zza zamkniętych drzwi do jego sypialni. Thompson postanowił usiąść na kanapie i zająć się rozpieszczaniem psa Kastiela, który aż płaszczył się u jego nóg, zachwycony poświęcaną mu uwagą. Ogonem pozamiatał chyba całą podłogę w salonie.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z impetem, a w progu stanął Kastiel, w ramionach trzymający koc, kołdrę i dwie poduszki. Nie namyślając się długo blondyn wstał, porzucając Demona by zamiast tego uczynnie odebrać od gospodarza pościel.

— Dzięki — powiedział cicho, nie do końca precyzując za co jest wdzięczny. Czekał na jakiś zgryźliwy komentarz ze strony Ishidy, jednak żaden nie nadszedł. Kastiel jedynie mruknął, kiwnąwszy głową i zajął się rozkładaniem kanapy, którą kilka dni temu dzielili po felernych wydarzeniach szesnastego października.

Myśl o tym dniu dalej przyprawiała Nataniela o ciarki, ale strach i poczucie winy powoli, ale skutecznie ustawały, chowając się gdzieś głęboko w jego podświadomości. Kolejny rok, w którym przeżył tę datę, z mniejszymi czy większymi problemami. Był o kolejny rok starszy.

O kolejny rok starszy od Maisie.

Rozłożył prześcieradło ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i ściągniętymi ustami. Czasami- och, kogo on oszukiwał, miał już dosyć rozpamiętywania i uczucia beznadziei. Chciał wreszcie zamknąć ten rozdział w życiu, który ciągnął się za nim niczym cień od tylu długich lat. Nie miał zamiaru zapominać Maz, to nie byłoby nawet możliwe, ale niecierpliwie czekał na moment w którym obejrzy się za siebie bez tego ciężaru w żołądku, bez smutku i złości.

Chciał, żeby wreszcie było normalnie. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogłoby być.

— Masz minę jakby ktoś obraził ci kota — rzekł Kastiel, zauważając jego wyraz twarzy.

— Nie mam kota.

— Porównanie nadal pasuje, nie mów że nie. — Nastolatek rzucił się na rozłożoną kanapę, układając dłonie pod głową. — Co jest, barbie?

— To nic — zbagatelizował, z westchnięciem siadając na przeciwnym skraju sofy, dłońmi wygładzając nierówności na materiale kołdry.

— Kiedyś podliczę wszystkie twoje „to nic”, które wypowiadasz jednego dni i zrobię z nich wykres — odparł Kastiel, przewracając oczami. — Wraz z podobnymi temu, jak: „wcale nie jestem tu wstaw jakikolwiek komplement”, „nie chcę o tym rozmawiać” i „wal się Kastiel”.

— Jesteś jedną wielką chodzącą migreną, mówił ci to ktoś? — przewrócił oczami, ale usta mu zadrżały od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

— O, to też bym musiał dodać. Wypowiadane co najmniej osiem razy dziennie.

Tym razem chichot wyrwał się z ust Nataniela, w akompaniamencie zadziornego uśmiechu wykwitłego na ustach gitarzysty. Szybko jednak spoważniał z powrotem.

— Serio. Nie zmuszam cię do mówienia, cokolwiek, ale jak będziesz miał jakiś problem… — Kastiel zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką, poczerwieniał na twarzy i prychnął poddańczo. — Ssę w takich rozmowach.

— Z grzeczności się nie zgodzę — odparował perkusista, choć słowa przyjaciela z dzieciństwa wywołały ciepłe, przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu. — Dzięki. Wezmę to pod uwagę — dodał trochę ciszej, wbijając spojrzenie w swoje dłonie.

Gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w sobie chciał wylać wszystkie swoje żale. Powiedzieć komuś o sobie, odkryć wstydliwe sekrety.

Duma mu na to nie pozwalała.

Usłyszał kolejne westchnięcie ze strony Kastiela, który jednak nie naciskał, za co Nataniel był mu wdzięczny. Sprężyny materacu skrzypnęły, gdy czerwonowłosy nastolatek podniósł się, bez słowa udając się do swojego pokoju, by zaraz wychylić się zza drzwi, rzucając w niego rzeczami na zmianę.

— Idź spać — rzekł i zamknął drzwi, zostawiając Nataniela samego sobie. Cóż, był jeszcze Demon, który teraz spoglądał na chłopaka ze swojego legowiska. Blondyn odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

— Powiedziałem coś nie tak? — spytał psa, trochę zdziwiony tak szybkim wyjściem kumpla. Zupełnie się tego spodziewając, nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi prócz cichego skomlenia.

 

Dwa dni później Kastiela nie było w szkole. Ani następnego dnia. Ani dzień po tym. Nataniel napisał do niego wiadomość z zapytaniem, czy coś się stało, aczkolwiek nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, choć „odczytane” przy ów pytaniu śmiało mu się w twarz. Po nieudanej próbie nawiązania kontaktu postanowił odszukać Lysandra, ten jednak był równie zaskoczony nagłą nieobecnością gitarzysty co on.

— Czasami tak ma — podsumował Lys, wzruszając ramionami, jednak zmarszczone w zastanowieniu brwi zdradzały, że coś mogło być nie tak. — Aczkolwiek nie odpisuje również na moje wiadomości. Co się nie zdarza.

Nataniel mruknął, spoglądając na tłum uczniów toczący się korytarzem, jakby zaraz miała się z niego wyłonić czerwona czupryna, a wraz z nią jej burkliwy, niewychowany właściciel. Nic takiego się nie stało.

Zmartwienie szczypało go gdzieś pod skórą, jednak odsunął problem rudego buntownika na bok, skupiając się całkowicie na szkolnym dniu; spotkał się z Rozą w sprawie imprezy Halloweenowej, na przerwie obiadowej wytłumaczył Iris problematykę omawianej na literaturze lektury (po piętnastu minutach nauki przypałętała się jednak Pola, której obecność zmieniła te małe korepetycje w intensywną dyskusję na temat Star Treka między nią a Natanielem, przez którą zostali wywaleni przez rozwścieczoną ich podniesionymi głosami bibliotekarkę. Iris śmiała się z niepocieszonej miny perfekcyjnego głównego gospodarza do samego końca przerwy), a w okienku między matematyką i historią zjadł lunch w towarzystwie Kim – z którą udało mu się nawiązać nić porozumienia, gdy weszli na temat sportu, w szczególności boksu – i Violettą. Dziewczyna nigdy nie odzywała się dużo, jednakże tego dnia była wyjątkowo cicha.

— Coś się stało, Violetto? — spytał, co gwałtownie wyrwało nastolatkę z zamyślenia, która podskoczyła jak oparzona. — Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć — przeprosił szybko.

— To nic, nie przepraszaj — pokręciła głową, spuszczając spojrzenie na pusty talerz. — Tylko… czy dołączyli do szkoły nowi uczniowie?

Nataniel zmarszczył brwi, próbując wykopać z pamięci jakiekolwiek informacje na ten temat. W końcu go oświeciło.

— Ach, tak. Bliźniaki, zmienili szkołę dość późno.

— Bliźniaki? — zamrugała kilka razy, po czym odetchnęła z ulgi. — Czyli nie miałam halucynacji.

— Atak klonów — przewróciła oczami Kim, przeciągając się na krześle jak kot. — Ty i Amber, teraz ta dwójka. Jedna para bliźniaków wystarczy na całe liceum.

— Dwujajowe się nie liczą — odparł z cieniem uśmiechu przewodniczący. — Nowej dwójki jeszcze nie widziałem. Są aż tak podobni?

— Z twarzy jak dwie krople wody. Co do reszty to określenie „ogień i woda” pasowałoby lepiej — oznajmiła Kim, podnosząc się z krzesła i zabierając ze sobą swoją tacę. — Spadam. Nat, przemyśl tę propozycję, OK? — dodała na odchodne i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, odeszła żwawym krokiem. Violetta również pożegnała się cicho, zostawiając blondyna samego sobie na stołówce. Westchnął. Pomysł Kim, by wrócił do boksu i by spotykali się na małe sparingi co jakiś czas był kuszący, jednakże nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby wcisnąć je do jego już i tak napiętego grafiku. Odniósł talerz i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, przemierzając szkolny korytarz w kierunku pokoju gospodarzy. Na zakręcie omal nie wpadł na, jak mu się zdawało, smugę żywych kolorów.

— Wybacz–

— Sorry–

Zamilkł; to samo zrobił, jak się okazało, nieznany mu chłopak, z rozwichrzonymi, elektryzująco niebieskimi włosami, ubrany w radosne, jasne kolory. Nieznajomy posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, rozjaśniający mu owalną twarz.

— Sorry, nie miałem na celu na ciebie wpaść — dokończył, puszczając mu oczko.

— Również przepraszam — odparł, nadal nieco zakłopotany. Zaraz jednak opanował się, orientując się, że takiej osobowości nawet on nie mógłby przegapić na szkolnych korytarzach. — Jesteś nowym uczniem? — spytał, poprawiając ramiączko torby.

Mina nieznajomego zrzedła.

— Tak, i od dziesięciu minut szukam pokoju gospodarzy oraz swojego brata — przewrócił oczami. Nataniel pokiwał głową.

— W sprawie dokumentów? — Nowy pokiwał energicznie głową. — Dobrze się składa, jestem gospodarzem i właśnie kierują się w stronę pokoju.

— Super! — poczęstował go kolejnym szerokim uśmiechem, od którego musiały go rozboleć policzki. Blondyn poprowadził go w stronę gabinetu; nowy dotrzymywał mu kroku, stawiając długie kroki, by nadążyć za nim i jego długimi nogami. — Alexy jestem, tak by the way.

— Nataniel. Jak pierwsze wrażenia o szkole? — zagaił rozmowę o niczym. Stanęli przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się, dzięki bogom, pusty pokój gospodarzy. Wpuścił Alexy’ego, od razu szukając odpowiednich dokumentów.

— Zdecydowanie za duża — odpowiedział na pytanie niezadowolony. Nataniel pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Nie przejmuj się za bardzo, wszyscy się tu gubią przez pierwsze kilka dni — zapewnił go. Chłopak uniósł brew, zadziorny uśmieszek ozdobił mu twarz.

— To mnie ma pocieszyć?

— Tylko stwierdzam fakty. Szybko się przyzwyczaisz — wzruszył ramionami, w końcu wygrzebując odpowiednie akta. — Alexy Martin?

— To ja.

— Wszystko wygląda dobrze, brakuje jedynie zdjęcia.

Nastolatek pokiwał głową.

— Da się załatwić. Czyli prócz tego nie ma żadnych błędów, problemów, czegokolwiek?

— Nie, nie ma — odpowiedział przewodniczący, samemu odczuwając ulgę z tego faktu.

— Chociaż tyle poszło po mojej myśli — przewrócił oczami. — Teraz pozostaje mi tylko znaleźć brata. Mógłbyś też go sprawdzić, proszę? Nazywa się Armin.

Nataniel to też uczynił, w międzyczasie ucinając z Alexy’m małą pogawędkę na temat wystroju szkoły (oboje się zgodzili, że był okropny) i życia z rodzeństwem, a tym bardziej z drugim bliźniakiem.

— Prawdziwy ból… głowy — podsumował dobitnie Alexy.

W aktach jego brata również zgadzało się wszystko prócz zdjęcia, a raczej jego braku, co niezmiernie ucieszyło Thompsona. Po obiecaniu, że jeszcze się zobaczą, Alexy wyparował z gabinetu w celu odszukania bliźniaka – Armina, przypomniał sobie imię Nataniel.

Pstrokaty chłopak, jak się blondynowi zdawało po krótkiej konwersacji, wydawał się być sympatyczny. Z ciężkim westchnięciem opadł na krzesło, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczył że zarówno Daisy, jak i Kastiel nie odpisali na jego wiadomości. Ten pierwszy był wyjątkowo cichy i wymijający w swoich odpowiedziach od kilku dni.

Zmówili się, czy co?

 

Po trzech dniach milczenia nie spodziewał się, że przy bramie szkoły spotka nikogo innego, jak Kastiela we własnej osobie.

Opierał się ciężko o mur otaczający szkolny dziedziniec, niby nonszalancko, ale jednak spięte ramiona wskazywały na coś zupełnie odwrotnego, zresztą nie tylko one. Jego włosy, zmatowiałe i nieuczesane, okalały jego bledszą niż zazwyczaj twarz, a ciemne półksiężyce pod zaczerwienionymi oczyma zdradzały problemy z zasypianiem.

Nataniel był jednym z ostatnich opuszczających szkołę uczniów; przystanął na chwilę w lekkim szoku, zaraz wznawiając krótką przechadzkę w stronę gitarzysty nieco szybszym tempem. Gdy ten dojrzał blondyna, ciężko odbił się od murku, jakby nawet ta czynność sprawiała mu wiele trudu, i wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Stanęli oko w oko, każdy szukając czegoś w twarzy tego drugiego.

— Kastiel, co jest? — przerwał ciszę Nataniel; zmartwienie wkradło się do jego głosu. Jego przyjaciel nic na to nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego otoczył jego nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku i pociągnął go w tylko sobie wiadomym kierunku, oddalając się od szkoły. Nataniel nawet nie próbował się z nim kłócić, podążając za nim z jeszcze większym niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

Stanęli dopiero w jakiejś ciasnej uliczce pomiędzy dwoma kamienicami, gdzie Kastiel wyjął z kieszeni kurtki paczkę szlugów i drżącą ręką wyjął jednego, zaraz go odpalając i zaciągając się mocno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Thompson nie skomentował, postanawiając oprzeć się o przeciwną ścianę i zaczekać, aż gitarzysta będzie na tyle spokojny, by samemu zacząć mówić.

Po wypaleniu papierosa rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, przydeptał go ze zdecydowanie za dużą siłą butem i przeczesał palcami nieumyte włosy. Wypuścił drżący oddech, jakby w próbie opanowania zszarganych nerwów. W końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w te Nataniela, który z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że lśnią one od łez wściekłości.

— Moja matka zaciążyła — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, brzmiącym jakby zdarł go sobie od bardzo długiego i intensywnego wrzeszczenia, choć teraz nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. — Będę miał młodsze rodzeństwo.


	15. The evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Kastiel spał. Nawet wtedy nie był do końca odprężony; skulił się, jak nie on, na kanapie w salonie Thompsonów, spięty i niespokojny. Miał zmarszczone brwi i ściągnięte w wąską linię usta. Nie przyjął propozycji wzięcia prysznica, odmówił także przebrania się w wygodniejsze ubrania. Po cichej podróży do domu gospodarza wypił jedynie herbatę, którą ten wcisnął mu w dłonie i padł na sofę, wciąż milcząc wbijając nieskupiony wzrok w sufit. A teraz spał.

Nataniel stwierdził, że to dobra rzecz. Kastiel wyglądał słabo, chwiał się na niepewnych nogach, a oczy zamykały mu się same, gdy przechodzili przez próg jego domu dwie godziny wcześniej. Niespokojny bo niespokojny, ale sen dobrze mu zrobi. Musiał pozwolić odpocząć organizmowi.

Thompson sam odmawiał sobie tego błogiego stanu, uparcie czuwając w fotelu tuż obok gitarzysty. I tak nie mógłby zasnąć, nie po tym, co dowiedział się tak krótki czas wcześniej.  
Rozumiał Kastiela, naprawdę go rozumiał. Sam nie zareagowałby lepiej na wieść o nowym członku rodziny. Doliczając do puli fakt, że rodzice gitarzysty byli nieobecni praktycznie cały rok? Tak, chłopak miał prawo do bycia wściekłym.

Nie wiedział, jak mógłby pomóc, doradzić, w sytuacji jaka spotkała jego przyjaciela. Miał siostrę, ale on i Amber zawsze odstawali od typowej relacji między rodzeństwem, do tego jako bliźniaki przez całe życie byli razem, nawet jeśli czasem tego nie chcieli – widywali się w domu, w szkole, w kawiarniach. Różnica prawie dwudziestu lat między Kastielem a nienarodzonym jeszcze dzieckiem była barierą nie do przeskoczenia; nastolatek mógłby być w zasadzie ojcem noworodka.

Zatopiony w rozmyślaniach syknął nagle, wyrwany z nich gwałtownie przez małe igiełki bólu rozchodzące się od kciuka, którego trzymał wcześniej między zębami. Przegryzł skórę do krwi.  
Westchnął, przeczesał włosy niezranioną ręką i wstał, idąc do kuchni po plaster z apteczki. Co za nienormalna sytuacja.

Ignorując wygodne stołki przy wyspie kuchennej wskoczył na blat, wciąż zatopiony w rozmyślaniach odrywając ochronkę z plastra i zaklejając zraniony palec. Spojrzał w stronę okna; zachodzące słońce zatopiło pomieszczenie w pomarańczowym blasku, kładąc się długimi, głębokimi cieniami na podłodze i twarzy nastolatka. W ostatnich promieniach światła jego brązowe oczy przybrały niemal karmelowy odcień.

Czuł się wykończony mentalnie. W jeden miesiąc przeżył taki rollercoaster emocjonalny, że na resztę roku najchętniej zwinąłby się gdzieś w cichym kącie i zapadł w głęboki, głęboki sen. Obudziłby się na wiosnę, kiedy wszystko się odradza i kwitnie, a wraz z tym odrodziłby się i on…

Niestety nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie wygody. Chociaż przynajmniej jednym dniem spokoju by nie pogardził.

Nowy pomysł przeszedł przez jego głowę, niczym żarówka zapalające się nad głową i Nataniel już wyjmował telefon z kieszeni. Poczuł dziwne ukłucie widząc, że od ostatniej konwersacji sprzed dwóch dni z Daisym ten nie wysłał żadnej nowej wiadomości, ale zepchnął je na dalszy plan. Zamiast głowić się nad nagłą ciszą ze strony internetowego przyjaciela otworzył kontakt Kim i wysłał jej esemesa z pytaniem, czy jej propozycja dalej jest aktualna.

 

**Kim:** jasne! masz czas jutro wieczorem, powiedzmy o 18stej?  
 **Nataniel:** Pasuje. Czyli jesteśmy umówieni?  
 **Kim:** szykuj tylek na ostry wycisk thompson ; >

 

Przewrócił oczami, blady uśmiech zdobiący jego twarz po raz pierwszy od kilku godzin.

— Nat, co twoje odwieczne nemezis robi u nas w salonie na kanapie? — Niemal spadł z wyspy kuchennej na głos bliźniaczki, która cicho jak mysz zakradła się do kuchni. Opierała dłonie na biodrach i uśmiechała się delikatnie, choć jej oczy zdradzały zmartwienie.

— On nie jest- Naprostowaliśmy sprawy między nami, więc twoja próba pochwalenia się nowo nauczonym słowem nie wyszła — odpowiedział wymijająco, w tym samym czasie odkładając apteczkę by zająć czymś ręce.

— Dobra, co twój chłopak robi u nas w salonie na kanapie? — zaśmiała się na widok jego poczerwieniałej twarzy.

— Jeszcze gorzej, Amber, jeszcze gorzej. — Udawał oburzonego, ale nie mógł utrzymać poważnej twarzy i już po chwili śmiali się oboje, patrząc na siebie z wesołą złośliwością. Gdy śmiech ustał Nataniel westchnął, sytuacja Kastiela ponownie obciążająca jego ramiona. Amber podeszła do niego i zadbaną dłonią ścisnęła go za przedramię.

— Serio pytam — powiedziała spokojnie i cicho, przyglądając się mu uważnie, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie w wyrazie jego twarzy. Pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc co jej powiedzieć.

— Nie wiem, Am, to nie moje miejsce by cokolwiek mówić — odpiera po chwili milczenia. — Ale to wszystko… ssie, serio ssie.

Druga dłoń bliźniaczki znajduje swoje miejsce na jego ręce, lustrzanym odbiciem do pierwszej i Nataniel wypuszcza z siebie wstrzymywany oddech; powietrze wylatuje z niego jak z przekłutego balona i nagle jest bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

— Nie wiem- nie wiem co mam robić — wyznał cicho, podsumowując wszystkie swoje uczucia w jedno zdanie. Strach przed nową, nieznaną sytuacją przytłaczał go z każdej strony, a chęć bycia jak najlepszym przyjacielem jeszcze bardziej napędzała tę spiralę niepewności.

Stoją długą chwilę w ciszy, napawając się swoją obecnością i nagle Amber klepie go w ramię, kolejny raz przywdziewając sympatyzujący, delikatny uśmiech.

— Po prostu bądź. — Prosta rada wypływa z jej ust. — Nawet nie musisz nic mówić, nic robić. Czasami sama obecność kogoś jest wystarczająca. Czasami- — zawahała się momentalnie, a jej oczy nabrały łagodności. — -czasami jest lepsza niż jakiekolwiek słowa albo gesty.

Nie może powstrzymać kącików ust przed uniesieniem się w górę. Mógł mieć świetne oceny i aprobatę w gronie nauczycieli, ale to Amber była tą mądrzejszą, gdy przychodziło do dawania rad w sprawach międzyludzkich.

— Dzięki, Am. Serio. — Tym razem to on poklepał siostrę w ramię i ich wspólny moment przemija, gdy odsuwają się od siebie z nieco lżejszymi sercami.

— Mama niedługo wraca — powiedziała nagle Amber, marszcząc brwi. — Lepiej odwieź Kastiela do domu, jeszcze sobie pomyśli że masz życie towarzyskie.

— Har har — przewrócił oczami, ale jego siostra mówiła z sensem. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać konfrontacji gitarzysty z panią Thompson, w szczególności gdy Kastiel nie miał najlepszego humoru.  
Najlepszego humoru, ha. Niedomówienie stulecia.

Obudzenie Kastiela nie było rzeczą trudną – wystarczyło jedno potrząśnięcie ramienia i ciche „Kas, wstawaj”. Chłopak przez chwilę jedynie patrzył na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek ze zmarszczonymi w zastanowieniu brwiami, jakby próbując przypomnieć sobie jak znalazł się w salonie Nataniela; szybko jednak twarz stężała mu niczym maska, na sekundę przed tym wyrażając tysiąc sprzecznych emocji – gniew, szok, smutek, żal, wycieńczenie.

— Moja matka zaraz wraca — wyjaśnił Nataniel w zasadzie tylko po to, by wypełnić pełną napięcia ciszę. — Odwiozę cię do domu, okej?

Kastiel patrzył na niego kolejną chwilę, która trwała małą wieczność, aż w końcu kiwnął niemal niezauważalnie głową i zwlókł się z sofy mozolnie.

Jazda do domu gitarzysty była… była. Nataniel chciał przerwać ciszę wiszącą nad ich głowami, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów; a może odpowiednich słów było zbyt wiele. Za każdym razem gdy zerkał na przyjaciela gryzł się jednak w język, pozostawiając woal milczenia nienaruszony. Amber miała rację – lepsza cisza niż bzdurne gadanie.

Po prostu był.

Nie odezwali się nawet gdy podróż dobiegła końca i siedzieli w zaparkowanym pod blokiem Kastiela samochodzie jak w domku z kart, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch by go przypadkiem nie zburzyć. Nataniel zapadł się wygodniej w siedzenie i czekał. Jego oczy były zwrócone na Kastiela, a kastielowe na budynek za szybą.

— Mojego pierwszego dnia podstawówki po przeprowadzce, — odezwał się niespodziewanie Kastiel, jego głos zachrypnięty i cichy — gdy tamta dwójka się na mnie uwzięła. Dlaczego się za mną wstawiłeś?

Nataniel był zaskoczony, że gitarzysta w ogóle to pamiętał. Z drugiej strony on sam nie zapomniał tamtego pamiętnego dnia, wspomnienie tak wyraźne jakby wszystko zdarzyło się wczoraj. Mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem, nieco zduszonym.

— Nie nazwałbym przyłożenia pięścią w nos dwa lata starszemu dzieciakowi „wstawianiem się” za kimś-

— Nat.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, samemu na dłuższy moment wyglądając za okno. Czuł w żołądku że odpowiedź na to pytanie była ważna, mogła mieć impakt. A była ona tak prosta, tak dosadna. Poznał ją, gdy tylko zobaczył nowo przybyłego do szkoły, chudego szczyla z roztrzepanymi, czarnymi włosami i oczami jak sztorm.

— Bo od razu cię przekreślili — powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc na przyjaciela. — Wsadzili cię do szufladki bez zastanowienia, więc się wkurzyłem. No i, eh, wydawałeś się być w porządku, a miałem już dość bycia… — odchrząknął, czując ciepło na policzkach, zawstydzony własną wylewnością.

Serce podskakuje mu w klatce piersiowej, gdy zdobywa się na spojrzenie w stronę Kastiela i napotyka mały, aczkolwiek szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy, pierwszy od wielu dni. Kastiel uśmiechał się tak, jakby ktoś podarował mu gwiazdkę z nieba i Nataniel nie był pewien co z tym faktem zrobić.

— Czyli, mówiąc wprost, upatrzyłeś sobie nowego frajera który nie wiedział jakim bandytą jesteś i wkręciłeś go w zaprzyjaźnienie się z tobą? — spytał; jego oczy nabrały znajomego, złośliwego blasku. Nataniel wydusił z siebie śmiech, kręcąc głową.

— Tak, odkryłeś mój misterny plan. I wreszcie przyznałeś, że jesteś frajerem, lepiej późno niż wcale.

— Na pewno nie większym niż ty, panie Gospodarzu.

Oboje szczerzą się jak idioci, którymi są; nagle wyraz twarzy Kastiela przekształca się w coś nierozpoznawalnie łagodnego.

— Będę spadał — żegna się, otwierając niemal z niechęcią drzwi i wysuwając się z miejsca pasażera. — Do zobaczenia, Nat.

— Do zobaczenia — odpowiada cicho Nataniel i drzwi się zamykają. Obserwuje jak Kastiel wspina się po schodach i znika za wejściem na klatkę schodową. Siedzi tak jeszcze chwilę, kontemplując tę wymianę zdań, tylko trochę zagubiony i przedziwnie szczęśliwy.

Szczęśliwy. To mocne słowo, ale Nataniel nie ma czasu ani chęci na szukanie innego.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł opowiadania i pierwszego rozdziału z utworu Fall Out Boy'a "7 Minutes in Heaven"


End file.
